Winter Heat
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: Christine becomes deserted when her car breaks down in a fierce snow storm on her way to visit her friend Meg. Knowing her car will get her no where she sets out into the dangerous weather.
1. Abominable Snowman

**Winter Heat**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**:Summary: **Christine becomes deserted when her car breaks down in a fierce snow storm on her way to visit her friend Meg. Knowing her car will get her no where she sets out into the dangerous weather.

**:Rating:** M for sexuality and language and sexual references. You have been warned.

**:Pairing:** E/C, but the beginning is definite R/C

**:Universe:** Modern day

**:Author's Note: **Here is my first attempt at a modern day since Escort and I hope it lives up to all your expectations. I really know where I want this story to go so it is only a matter of time before I have it all mapped out. This Erik, like in Escort, is a Gerik, easier to picture him in a modern day setting. Who knows, one day I might write a Leroux Erik in our time, but not just yet. I know the last thing I need is another story but I just had to write this one, and all my stories will be finished, it is only a matter of time! So please read and review and let me know what you think of this new premise! DJT

**Chapter One: Abominable Snowman**

Christine shivered. The heat from her car heater was providing only minimum warmth. Snow beat at her small automobile with a force that had Christine biting on her lip in nervousness. It was becoming more and more difficult to see the road in front of her and Christine's heart was beginning to race in nervousness. It appeared her friend Meg had been right. Christine should have never left her hotel after the news reported a possible blizzard. She had just been so anxious to get to Meg's after fourteen hours on a plane she had ignored the warning.

Obviously a very bad idea.

It had started out as a light drizzle but the further she drove the further Christine realized that she was heading into dangerous ground. She knew that the nearest town was almost fifteen miles up the road and almost that far back. If she were to get stranded she would be in serious trouble.

"Things could always get worse," she told herself. Christine had to remind herself why she was on this road in the first place. Meg had just given birth to her first child, a little girl, and she had begged and pleaded Christine for months to come and visit her. Christine would have been there in a heartbeat but work had been crazy and she had been unable to take any time off. After graduating from college with a major in music she had been offered a job on Broadway. She had played in several starring roles that she was very proud of but it left her little time to herself.

That was why she was on this road in the middle of winter. Christmas was coming up and she had done everything in her power to get away from work for the holidays. She had called Meg and informed her that she was boarding a plane, on her way. The excitement in her friend's voice had been well worth the trip.

Christine knew she would not be completely alone once she got to Meg's. Raoul would be there already because he had left two days before her, at Christine's request. She wanted Meg to know she was serious about coming. Now she was kind of regretting her move with Raoul. If he had been in the car with her and they were stranded, she could think of several things they could do to help them keep warm. That thought made her smile.

"Focus!" she told herself. She should not be thinking of Raoul in such a way! Christine had promised herself that she would not sleep with him until after their marriage, which was going to happen that July. They had been engaged for almost a year and had been making plans for what Christine hoped would be a perfect wedding. However her promise to herself had not lasted long. Raoul was a smooth talking, handsome man, and Christine really had been unable to keep her hands off of him.

But all those nice thoughts were going to get to her nowhere because Raoul was not with her and she knew her car was not going to last much longer. As her car began to slow Christine began looking to the left and to the right, hoping she would see a cabin of some kind, anywhere that she could stay until the blizzard stopped. The snow was too thick however and she could see nothing.

"Great...just great," she muttered as her car stopped completely. Christine knew she was not one to have particularly good luck, but this was just awful! What was she supposed to do now? If she stayed in the car too long she would not be able to get out when the snow level continued to rise. Christine was not one for closed in places, especially when she was trapped, so if she did not want to have a panic attack, she would have to get out of the car and search for a cabin. There had to be one around, some of the richer families always had cabins in these parts of the mountains.

Making up her mind Christine grabbed her suitcase from the back and set it on the seat beside her. Opening it up and trying to remain calm, she took out all of the sweaters and jackets she had decided to take with her. She was not on times side so she frantically began to pull on as many sweaters and jackets as she could manage. With that accomplished she pulled on two sets of sweats and the two pairs of gloves she had brought with her. Christine had a feeling that the more clothes she had on, the more likely she was to survive.

Taking a scarf she wrapped it around her neck and slowly wove it around her head until only her eyes were left bare. _If I lose my toes or fingers because of this I am going to kill Meg! _How was it that she just wanted to have a peaceful holiday with her friends and family and not even that could go according to plan?

"Geeze!"

Christine gasped when she was hit with the piercing, cold wind. If only Raoul could see her now! What would he say if he knew she was about to go trekking through the snow in the hopes of not freezing to death? He always told her that she was a city girl and she would not survive out in the wilderness. In a way she agreed with him. Her life had always been the city; she had never been given a chance to see this kind of life. At the moment however she would be glad to leave it that way. She pushed back tears when she took her first step and almost sank down to her knees, causing her to trip. She could do this! All she could do was keep moving and pray that she would find someone who could help her.

**000000000**

"I am really worried about Christine," Meg said, glancing out the window. She turned when she received no answer to find Raoul pacing back and forth, obviously immersed in his own thoughts. He had been that way since Christine had insisted over the phone that she would be able to make it to Meg's before the storm struck. Well the storm had struck and Christine was not there yet. They both knew she would call if her cell was in range but both knew it probably wasn't.

"Raoul, you need to sit down," Meg said. His pacing was making her nervous. She knew this man loved Christine and if anything happened to her he would be devastated.

"How can I sit down when we both have no idea if Christine is alright?" he demanded. Meg sighed. She did not know the answer to that question. She just hoped that Christine was smart enough to stop somewhere and seek shelter.

"She will be fine, Raoul. Christine is a smart woman, I am sure she is just fine right now," Meg assured him. Although she would not admit that she was beginning to worry.

**0000000000**

It was so cold. Christine could feel the snow beginning to seep through her clothes straight to her bones. Her teeth were chattering and she could not feel her toes or her fingers. It felt like she had been walking for hours and she had no idea which direction her car was in so she had no idea how to get back to it. But the best plan of action was to keep walking in the direction she was going. She had to end up somewhere.

_I could fall off a bloody cliff and would not even know it until I hit the ground! _

The thought entered her head when not for the first time she thought about the fact that she could not see what was in front of her. Christine tried to walk slowly and feel what was beneath her but the cold wind kept pushing at her, demanding that she move faster. She had to think of something that would keep her mind off of the cold. She was rather good at distracting herself when she had to. Christine began to sing, the sound muffled by her scarf. She paid no attention to it though and continued to sing. She could barely hear herself over the constant moaning of the wind but it gave her some strength and she continued to push forwards.

After about another thirty minutes Christine felt her legs beginning to give out. Not even her singing could block the situation from her mind. Her body collapsed even when her mind screamed that stopping would mean her death. She had to ignore her conscience, she was just so tired. Her eyes stung from the constant wind and even if she wished to continue walking she now could not feel her legs.

"Help! Help!"

There was silence. Christine cursed.

"Who is going to hear you, Christine, the abominable snowman?" she chided herself. Even the snowman would be welcome if it meant getting her out of this cold. Her hands went to one of her many jackets and tried to pull it more tightly around her. Everything was by now soaking wet. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy but she had enough sense to know that falling asleep was certain death.

"Talk to yourself, Christine, you are a pretty entertaining person when you want to be," she told herself. Talking to herself had always been a habit that annoyed people to no end. Especially Raoul. He wondered what appealed to her so much about talking to herself. On several occasions she had wanted to tell him that she was a better conversationalist than himself. Well at the moment this annoying habit could save her life by keeping her awake.

"Let's think about all of the things we wish to do before we die, which we might not get to do seeing as we are about to freeze to death! Let's see...skydiving? That would be wonderful, plummeting to my death. Deep sea fishing sounds like fun, if I can get over the sharks. Trek through the Amazon? Mosquitoes. Ride a camel through the dessert? They spit and smell. Geeze, I am very optimistic!"

Christine realized that she was making every possible situation sound miserable and she shook her head. She did not want to have this kind of conversation with herself. What else could she possibly talk about? Raoul! Now that was something she could use to distract herself.

"Raoul...hmmm, he's handsome, good hair and teeth. He's an awesome kisser, good dancer. He could use some work in the sex department though...God, what is wrong with me?" she whispered, putting her head in her hands. This was not working! She was going to freeze to death and the only person she had to talk to was herself! She did not want to die like a popsicle! She did not know how she wanted to die, but definitely not like a frozen fish!

"Help! Help! _Help_!"

She coughed, realizing she was slowly losing her voice. That would be perfect. If her boss found out she lost her voice she would have hell to pay. One thing she did not need was losing her voice when she was a singer by profession.

"Hello?"

Christine froze. A voice...she had heard a voice! Her almost limp neck looked from side to side slowly, praying that she was not hallucinating. She saw nothing but heard the voice again.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

Christine took a deep breath and with her remaining strength screamed _help_.

A figure began to immerge from the whiteness all around her. It was definitely human...she hoped it was. But bears did not shout human words the last time she checked so it had to be human. As it got closer she could make out that it was definitely a man, dressed all in black and extremely tall. As much as Christine wanted to stay awake she felt herself slowly sinking into unconsciousness. When the figure was standing directly in front of her Christine spoke her last words before everything went black.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Abominable Snowman..."

**A/N:** There you go! The first chapter, I really like this Christine, and she does have a problem with talking to herself! Let me know what you all think! DJT


	2. Old and Ugly

**Chapter Two**: **Old and Ugly**

**Disclaimer**: I am only going to say this once so pay attention! I do not own anything from the _Phantom of the Opera_. The only thing I claim is the plot, not the characters, so now you know! DJT

'Abominable snowman'?

Erik stared down at the woman who had slipped into unconciousness with a slight frown. What in the world was she talking? Most importantly, what was she doing out here in this blizzard? Did she not know that she could freeze to death? He had only heard her because he had come outside to get more firewood. He had heard her shout for help and had, at first thought, believed it was just the wind. No one would be up here at this time of day, especially when there was such a fierce storm going on. He had followed where he believed the voice had come from, wanting to be sure. The closer he got the more clearly he could hear a woman speaking to herself.

He only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, thanks to the weather, but what he had heard made absolutely no sense to him. Amazon, camel, fishing, and sex department, none of these things went together. Well, he had never heard them in the same sentence before. That would be interesting. However at the moment he had a problem; the woman in front of him. He would have to worry about what he was going to do with her once he made sure she was alright.

God only knew how long she had been out here in this weather. Gathering her up into his arms Erik felt how wet her clothes were. She had to have been in this weather for a few hours at least! She was lucky she had not freezed to death! He could tell that she was wearing several layers of clothing, the only thing that most likely saved her from dying. Walking quickly he began to head toward his cabin. He needed to get her out of the wet clothes and into something warm. There was no way he could call for help. No one would be out in this weather and besides, he knew how to deal with this situation, no one would help him anyways. His mind was wandering as he walked, trying to get home before he, too, froze.

What was she doing out in the middle of no where? Was she alone? The idea of someone else being out there was not really appealing. He could only deal with one person at the moment, definately not two. This storm was bound to get worse as the night progressed so the best thing to do was make sure he had plenty of wood in his fireplace.

"Finally," Erik muttered, his cabin coming into view. Smoke was rising from the chimney and it was a welcome sight for his chilled body. He picked up his pace, nearly running the closer he got, the promise of warmth at the other end. Nearly pushing the door down in his haste Erik quickly went into his home and shut the door firmly behind him. The storm was going to grow more fierce.

He looked around for a moment, wondering where the best place would be to set her down so she would be comfortable. His cabin was rather simple. The living room, entertainment room, and kitchen were all really just one big room that had been broken up wherever Erik saw fit. There was a set of tile stairs connected to the opposite wall that led up to his loft like bedroom. In the room he was standing in a large fireplace took up the entire left wall, blazing to life with the flickering flames. A sofa with matching chairs stood in front of this fireplace. There was more to the house but Erik could not take the time to study it. The body he was holding in his arms was beginning to shake.

Taking the steps two at a time he made his way up to the loft. Setting her down on the bed Erik thought for a moment. Clothes! He would have to take off her clothes and get her into something dry and warm. Hoping the woman would understand he gently laid her down on his bed and slowly began to rid her of her clothing. Erik began to realize just how much clothing she had on after he took off three sweaters and still had more underneath. It was almost a months worth of clothes on her small body!

Secretly he had been praying that the woman would not be gorgeous. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a snow storm with a gorgeous woman. Gorgeous women tended to distract him, he did not want or need distractions. He had come to his cabin in the hope of relaxing for a time, a gorgeous woman would make that very hard to do. As Erik removed the scarf around her head he realized that his wish was definately not going to come true.

Laying in front of him was the definition of a 'gorgeous' woman. At the moment though she did not look to attractive, seeing as her lips were blue and her face was rather pale. But she had prominent cheekbones with thick eyelashes that were resting against her alabaster skin. Her hair, though wet, appeared to be extremely curly and must fall down to the small of her back.

He removed the rest of her sweaters and her several pairs of pants until she was only in her black lace bra and underwear. Which, might he add, left little to the imagination. He realized that this was the first time he had ever undressed a woman in his life.

"Yes, and she is unconcious, you're a real man, Erik..."

It was hard not to look when there was a woman with little to no clothing lying in front of you.

"Why couldn't you be old and ugly?" he complained. It was easy not to become attached to old and ugly. It was nearly impossible not to react to young and beautiful! And he was definately 'reacting'. She was well endowed in hip, breast, and rear, but not overly so, it was rather nice. Deciding the best thing to do was get her completely naked he did so while managing not to look at anything he shouldn't. Erik retrieved one of his shirts from his closet and slipped it onto her. When that was accomplished he put her under as many blankets and quilts he could find, hoping it would be enough.

Erik stood up and looked at her, satisfied with what he saw. After a moment he glanced from side to side a little helplessly. What now? He had to wait until she woke up before he could do anything else, but what was he supposed to do until then? He looked back at the woman.

"That's right, Erik, stare at her. I am sure you are just what she wants to see when she wakes up!"

Shaking his head he left her to rest. Erik was sure she would want something hot to eat and drink so he went to the kitchen and began to do that. As he chopped carrots and other vegetables for a stew he found his eyes continuiously glancing up at his bedroom. He was curious to know who this woman was and the reason why she was now lying in his bed, another first as well. Women and his bed did not mix, they did not go together.

Thirty minutes later the stew was ready and he had some hot cider ready, but she still slept on. Erik went up and checked on her again, she seemed comfortable and their was the beginning tinge of color on her cheeks. That was a good sign. Her lips were begining to lose their bluish tint, also a good sign. Erik was about to move away when something caught his eye...she had a perfect face for a sketch. He knew he should probably wait until she was awake and see whether or not she minded if he were to draw her portrait.

But the human face was so much more interesting when it was relaxed. This woman looked like a sleeping angel, something that he could not achieve in a drawing if she was awake. Making up his mind Erik hurriedly retrieved his sketchbook and charcoal and pulled a chair up beside the bed. It might be hours before she woke up, he had to entertain himself somehow, and this was what he did. He was an artist, he drew. And it had been a very long time since he had had a beautiful woman to pose for him, even if the woman was unconcious.

His hands flew over the page with a grace born from years of practice. Drawing really came second nature to him, and this subject was not at all hard to pay attention to. The features of her face were perfect for a drawing and he took advantage of it. Her head was resting contentedly on the pillow, her dark hair spread out around her. One of her arms was beneath the covers but the other was over her stomach, the hand resting just below her breast. She came to life on the sheet of paper and Erik was impressed with himself.

"Hmmm..."

Erik found himself frantically hiding the drawing as the woman slowly moaned, her eyes slowly opening. Her eyes settled on him and Erik was faced suddenly with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he was mesmerized.

"Where's your carrot?"

Erik frowned. 'Carrot'? What was she talking about? He frowned.

"'Carrot?'" he said. Her voice was extremely husky and he did not know if it was because she was losing her voice or she had a bedroom voice naturally. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing...I just thought all snowmen had carrots for noses," she whispered. Erik's frown deepened. Why did she think he was a snowman? She seemed to notice his frown.

"I'm sorry, it is an inside joke I suppose," she said. She suddenly frowned and her hand went to her throat, wincing in obvious pain. So she was losing her voice. He suddenly felt like he had to do something to help her.

"I have some warm cider, would you like some?" he wondered. She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you!"

Erik hesitated as he went to the stairs. He looked back at her.

"I'm Erik."

She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Erik. I'm Christine."

A/N: Sorry all of my stories are taking so long to update, I have been busy for the last few days and school starts up again on Monday. I think once school starts to settle down everything will smooth out with my writing. I wanted to get this chapter out to you all because it is the only one I have finished at the moment. All of your reviews for the previous chapter were wonderful, thank you! Please let me know what you think about this one! DJT


	3. Superhero

**A/N: **This Erik is very different from my others. He is more of an innocent and tries to be a complete gentleman. We all know that I have a tendency to make my Erik's mean in the beginning, but I decided to try a different approach, and this Christine is more outgoing then my others. Sure to be a dynamic pair!

Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I know you all would like chapters from my other stories, but this one is a lot easier to write and I am working on the others, school started today and I am trying to focus on that, hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think! And now, to the story...

**Chapter Three: Superhero**

Christine watched Erik's retreating back as he made his way down the stairs and away from her. So her abominable snowman was really just a man. A man who had saved her life. It had felt so nice to wake up in the warm bed she was in after her near death experience. It was strange how her first thought had been to ask him why his nose was not a carrot. He must think her in absolute idiot! Well, her abominable snowman had turned out to be a superhero. Not only had he saved her life, but he wore a mask, something Christine had not failed to notice. She admitted that it made her slightly nervous, if only for the fact that she had no idea who this man was or what he wanted.

So far he had been a complete gentleman.

"Maybe he wants me to put my guard down so he could murder me, chop me into little pieces, and hide me in the wall," she muttered to herself. Her throat hurt really bad and she just prayed it was back to normal by the time she returned home. Christine shifted slightly and came to a slow realization. She was wearing a very large shirt...and it had the faint smell of mans cologne on it. Definately not her shirt. A hand slowly went to her chest and she frowned, she was not wearing her bra, and she was sure she was not wearing underwear. She glanced at the stairs where her abominable snowman/superhero had gone. He had stripped her naked!

Imagine the nerve! Christine was suddenly angry and she had no idea why. Erik slowly appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying a cup of steaming cider and a bowl that seemed to instantly fill the room with its wonderful aroma. He seemed to realize that something was wrong and he looked her over slowly. Christine, deciding that she would let him figure it out, took a moment to study him. Thick black hair was combed back and lightly touched his collar. The mask took up the whole right side of his face and looked to be made out of porcelain. _How uncomfortable. _

The eyes that were slowly looking her over were an interesting shade of green with what appeared to be light yellow flakes. The left, visible side of his face was cleanly shaven and in a way darkly handsome with his clean cut, chisled features. Christine's eyes slowly made their way down his thick neck, broad shoulders and chest encased in a black button up shirt, and long, lean legs and waist covered by black very fashionable trousers. All in all he was not at all bad to look at. But even murders could be alluring.

"Ah...your clothes," he murmured. Christine said nothing, simply waited. He better have a very good explanation for this one.

"You were freezing, if I had left you in the wet clothes you would have surely become sick, and there might have been nothing I could do about it. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

Did the man have to sound so sincere and apologetic? What he was saying did make sense. He was just trying to help...she hoped.

"What smells so good?" she wondered, deciding not to dwell on the fact that this stranger had already seen her naked, and they had just met! He seemed relieved that she was not angry.

"Stew, I thought it might help make you warmer," he replied. The idea of hot food made Christine's stomach growl. She was starving. The last thing she had had to eat was a bag of peanuts on the plane. He retrieved a small lap table and gave her the stew and cider. Christine attacked it with a vigor that caused Erik's brow to rise. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry...I'm starving."

"Understandable, there is more if you wish it."

Christine nodded and stuffed another mouthful of the delicious stew into her mouth. Erik said nothing, simply looking at her for a moment.

"May I ask what you were doing this far out here, in this weather?" he wondered, deciding the best thing to do was make conversation. That was what one did with women, make conversation, at least he sure hoped so.

Christine took a moment to swallow her mouthful and take a sip of cider.

"My car kind of gave out on me and I did not want to become stuck inside," she replied.

"So you began walking, hoping you would find a cabin?"

"Yes."

"That was a risky move," Erik said, impressed. It took quite a bit of courage to put your life in faiths hands.

"We all have to do something risky every once and awhile."

"What if I had not found you?" he wondered. Christine shrugged.

"It looks like you really are my superhero," she said with a smile. Erik liked her smile.

"Superhero?"

"Yes, superheroes save people, and you saved me, seems like an appropriate title to me," she replied. Erik shook his head. This woman seemed to have a strange outlook on things. First he was an abominable snowman and now he was a superhero? He had been called many things in his life, demon and freak for instance, this was the first time he had been labeled a superhero. It felt rather nice. The sound of a clattering spoon caught his attention and he brought his gaze back to Christine. She was holding up her now empty bowl.

"More, please?"

"Of course."

A couple of minutes later he returned with another bowl, and it seemed Christine's appetite had not diminished. After a few mouthfuls she looked up at him.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes."

Did she think a man like him would live with someone?

"It is very nice," she said.

"Thank you.

Erik watched as she took another sip of cider. Something caught his attention. She was wearing a ring on her left hand. He frowned, for some reason not liking the idea of her being attached.

"Are you married, Christine? If you do not mind me asking?"

Christine glanced at the ring on her hand like she had forgotten that it was there. He saw her face go pale and she swallowed.

"No...I'm engaged...do you have a phone?"

"A phone?"

"Yes, I need to make a call."

"I'm sorry, I do not have one."

He had never had anyone who wished to call him so he did not need to bother with a phone. Christine seemed upset about this and said nothing for a moment.

"Does your fiancee know you were driving in this weather?" he asked, curious. She nodded.

"Yes...and he tends to worry," she replied. Christine was trying to think of what she could do. Raoul had the annoying habit of always wanting to know where she was at every moment. When she told him about it he told her that he was worried about her getting hurt. The worse thing she believed could happen to her was getting into a car crash because she was talking to him on her cell phone while he asked where she was.

"It might be days before the storm stops and then you will have to wait until the snow levels drop a little so you can move your car."

"So it appears that you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together," Christine said. That did not sound like such a bad idea. Erik seemed like a really interesting person. She could tell he was very gentleman like and obviously very reserved, none of which was a trait that Christine could call her own. She really did owe him a lot for saving her life. Perhaps she and Raoul needed some time apart. They were always together and sometimes that could become to much.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another bowl of stew?"

Erik nodded. For such a little woman she sure seemed to have quite an appetite. As Erik made his way back downstairs he began to worry. What was he supposed to do with her for the next couple of days? God only knew that he was not the best host, and he was sure that she would not want to hear what he would like to talk about, most likely she would find it boring. He did not have board games because he never had anyone who would play with him. Imagine him playing a game as ridiculous as Twister! For entertainment he drew, and he was not going to let Christine in on the fact that he had drawn her picture while she was sleeping, and he was hoping to do so again.

The one time he had a beautiful woman in his home and he had no idea what to do with her. He did not particulary like the games where one tries to get to know the other person. There were certain things about himself that he would like to keep secret if it were at all possible. When he returned to Christine with the bowl he was greeted with the sight of her petting his dark Persian cat. The animal was purring and pushing his head against Christine's hand, begging to be stroked. She glanced up at him when he came to the top of the stairs.

"I did not know you were a cat person!"

Erik frowned. There were many things that she did not know about him, they had barely met.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he wondered. Christine smiled and shook her head, picking the cat up and pulling it against her chest while she scratched it behind the ears, something it seemed to enjoy.

"I love cats, what's his name?"

"Ramses."

"Very original. I have a cat at home, I named her Pancake."

She seemed like the type of person that would name her cat 'Pancake'. She took her dinner and sat Ramses down. Erik stood there for a moment a little akwardly. What did he do? Somehow Christine seemed to realize that he was having trouble. She patted the bed by her legs.

"Sit down, Erik," she said. Erik hesitated. It would not be good to get to know to much about this woman. It was easier to forget someone when you knew nothing about them. He had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried he was never going to be able to forget this woman. She seemed like the type of person who always lit up the room whenever she entered and was obviously the life of every party. The opposite of him, of course.

Christine could not help but smile at his obvious nervousness. She had a feeling that he did not socialize much, and he probably was not ready for someone like her, she tended to be a little outgoing at times. Very slowly he sat down. Ramses lept from Christine's side to settle onto Erik's lap. Christine liked the fact that he seemed to like animals. Raoul had a tendecy to shy away from them.

"Tell me something about yourself."

Erik glanced at her.

"There is not much to tell."

"Sure there is. You know some things about me. You know I have a cat named Pancake, I thought you were a snowman, I am engaged, by fiancee tends to worry, _and _you have seen me naked. We are practically best friends now!"

Erik felt himself becoming red when she reminded him that he had seen her without clothes. He liked her sense of humor, though. She seemed to be able to make light of every situation, something not many people could do these days.

"Do you like to read, Christine?"

She smiled, knowing that he was trying to change the subject. Obviously he did not want her to know anything about him. That was fine, she was very good at finding things out about people and this masked man would not be any different. She believed that every secret was meant to be heard.

"Yes, I like to read."

He seemed pleased by this and he excused himself, disappearing down the stairs. Ramses sat on the bed, looking at Christine with round blue eyes.

"A very interesting man, don't you think?" she asked the cat, of course receiving no answer. When Erik returned he was carrying several books. She smiled, this man seemed like the type of man she would be interested in if she were not getting ready to be married. Reading was something she had loved since she was a little girl. She had tried to have an intelligent conversation with Raoul about some of the books she had read but apparently it had been out of his reach because he had thought that kissing her was much more entertaining than talking about some old books.

Erik set down the books in front of her and Christine looked them over slowly, impressed by his choices. _A_ _Tale of Two Cities, Oliver Twist, The Picture of Dorian Gray, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Great Expectations, Beauty and the Beast, Les Miserables,_all wonderful classic books. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her, watching her rather intently. She had a feeling that Erik did not take to people that easily, and if she wished to be one of the select few that he tolerated she was sure that the book she chose was going to have something to do with it.

"I have read all of these except for the Picture of Dorian Gray," she answered truthfully. He studied her for a moment. Erik knew that Christine was a smart woman, something about her told him that, and the fact that she had read all of these books confirmed it. He was impressed. He handed the book to her.

"You can read it if you like. I think I should leave you to rest. You have had a very hard day," he said. She nodded. He walked towards the stairs.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**A/N:** The Picture of Dorian Gray is one of my favorite movies, and I am starting to read the book, in case any of you are interested. I am working on all of my other stories, but school is going to be crazy, I can tell, I have two science classes that I know are going to just kill me, so please be patient and I will try and get them to you as soon as I can, thank you, DJT.


	4. Lists

**Chapter Four: Lists**

Erik groaned as he shifted on the couch, slowly coming awake. Yesterday and the night before seemed to have gone on forever. After he had left Christine to rest he had not known what to do with himself. He had finished one of the sketches he had done before the weather had turned so bad. After that he had fed Ramses and got himself something to eat. Erik had found himself sitting on the couch, staring into the flames. Somehow he had managed to sleep even with all of the thoughts plaguing him about his new room mate.

Stretching to try and relieve some of the cramps in his neck and back he stood and made his way up the stairs to the loft. Erik glanced at the clock on his way up. 7:30 a.m. The storm was raging even more fiercly this morning than it had the night before and still appeared to be quite dark outside. When he reached the top of the stairs and his eyes landed on the woman in his bed he groaned and turned away. Was he really such an idiot that he could not remember that she was only wearing his shirt? Well it was hard to forget it now!

When it came to women they were the one thing that Erik was sure he was never going to understand. Perhaps he needed more experience because he had, well, none. In fact, Christine was the only woman who had ever given him the time of day. Alright, maybe that was not true, but she was the only _beautiful _woman who would even speak to him without staring at his mask. She had glanced at it several times, he had noticed, but it did not seem to bother her much. Most women were so distracted by it that they did not hear anything that came out of his mouth. It was a nice change.

The sight of Christine brought him back to reality. It appeared that she had become warm sometime throughout the night because she was now curled up on top of the covers. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow, holding it close to her chest. Ramses slept at her head, his black head buried in her abundance of hair. But the shirt had ridden up and her long, perfect legs and curvy rear were bare before his eyes. Erik groaned.

He was torn. Should he wake her up and tell her that she was exposed so she could cover herself, or should he turn around and walk away, and let her wake up on her own? The idea of looking away was not very appealing when _she _was so appealing. But it was not right to be staring at her like that when she was not aware of it. Making up his mind he grabbed a quilt and gently laid it over her. She would be none the wiser and he decided that he needed a really cold shower.

**0000000000**

Christine was sitting up in bed when Erik returned an hour later. He had taken a really long, really cold shower, and he was all the better for it. She looked much warmer and much more comfortable than she had yesterday. Ramses was curled up on her lap and Erik shook his head. His cat had never taken to strangers before and he wondered why Christine was any different. That was a really ridiculous thought, for was in not obvious that _Christine _was different? In fact, he had never met anyone like her.

Christine smiled when she saw him and that simple gesture almost caused his steps to falter. No one, and he said this with complete honesty, had ever smiled at him, ever.

"Good morning!"

She was always cheerful. No one could be that happy all of the time. But she seemed to be, he had never seen her complain and he was grateful for that. If there was one thing that he could not stand it was when people whined, they had no idea how hard life could really be and complaining about it would get them no where. Christine was obviously not like that. She seemed to have a very optimistic outlook on life.

"Good morning, Christine. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, that sounds awesome...do you think I can help?"

Erik's eyes found her. She wished to help. Another first, he had never made breakfast with anyone.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then."

Erik watched as she slowly eased herself off of the bed, obviously making sure that she did not fall in the event that her legs did not work. He breathed a sigh of relief once she was standing and he saw that the shirt reached to just above her knee. It covered all that he knew he would be in trouble if he saw again.

She smiled triumphantly when she was standing without leaning on the bed and she pushed the curls away from her face. He nodded slightly and led her down the stairs. Christine looked around herself, impressed with what she saw. He led her into the kitchen and went to the fridge, beginning to get various things out. She stood there for a moment, wondering what she should do. Erik glanced at her.

"Can you make eggs?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. She _could _make eggs! Erik, so she would feel more comfortable, showed her around the kitchen and made sure she knew where everything was. She liked the fact that he seemed to eat very healthy. He had a lot of fruits and vegetables and energy drinks.

"If you ever get hungry in the time that you are here feel free to help yourself."

Christine nodded and began cracking eggs into a bowl. She glanced at Erik and watched as he began to make pancakes, bacon, and sausage. The way he moved was rather interesting to watch. He moved gracefully, and it was apparent even given the fact that he was doing nothing but making breakfast. Christine could not help but be fascinated with him and she was desperate to know more before her time with him ran out.

"You cook really well, Erik," she said, wishing to make conversation. Erik glanced at her.

"Thank you. I enjoy doing it."

"What else do you enjoy?"

Erik felt himself swallow, he could think of several things he would enjoy doing with her if he were given the chance. _Right, Erik, like she would be so willing to let you touch her, bring yourself back to reality._

"Not much. How about yourself?"

Christine did not like the way he seemed to be avoiding things about himself. Why was he being so protective of his personal life? They were strangers. When she left here who was she going to tell if he did not want her to?

Fifteen minutes later everything was ready and she helped Erik set the table. When they were both situated Christine took a good helping of everything, it all looked so wonderful! Erik took some for himself as well but he watched for a moment as Christine ate, still as hungrily as the day before. He liked the fact that she looked beautiful even given the fact that she was not wearing any makeup. She had a natural glow about herself that he found he liked quite a bit.

Realizing he had not gotten them something to drink he stood. Christine glanced at him.

"Coffee or juice?"

"Actually, I cannot stand the taste of coffee," she said truthfully.

"Juice it is."

Christine watched him disappear into the kitchen and found herself glancing at his butt. He fit those trousers perfectly! Shaking her head she stuffed a mouthful of eggs into her mouth, hoping it would keep her thoughts at bay. He returned moments later with a cup of coffee for himself and a glass of apple juice for her.

For the rest of the meal they talked about various things, but Christine did not fail to notice that there was nothing personal said about either of them. After breakfast Christine insisted that she do the dishes and no matter how much Erik protested it got him no where. Erik was beginning to make a list about all of the things he had learned about Christine since meeting her the day before.

A cat named Pancake.

Engaged.

A fiancee who worries about her to much.

Thought of him as a superhero.

Could cook eggs.

Willing to do the dishes.

Stubborn and persistant.

Does not complain.

Has taken a liking to his cat Ramses.

Does not like the taste of coffee.

Looks extremely good without panties...

Erik knew that no matter how long she was with him, even if it were just for another day, he would learn quite a bit more about her. She seemed very open and sociable. Much unlike himself.

"Would you like a tour, Christine?" he wondered. He needed to keep them busy because he could not think to much about anything else. For some reason he found it very important to make a good impression.

"Really? I would love that!"

What she had seen of his house so far was extremely impressive. And who knew, she might be able to find out some more things about him. She found out quickly that the entire house was really just one very large room. The loft was the only 'bedroom' and she immediately felt guilty about sleeping in his bed while he had to sleep on the couch. Christine realized that Erik was extremely organized and everything was in its right place, neat and clean. He showed her his extensive library colletion. When he was reaching for a book on one of the higher shelves she noticed something about his hands. They were long and graceful but on his right hand their were traces of a black substance that looked familiar to her somehow. She had seen it before, and wondered what it was and why it was on his hands.

As the tour continued she realized what it was. Charcoal. The kind you drew with no doubt. Was he an artist? She glanced at him. She would not be surprised, he seemed the type. Christine was unsure whether or not she should tell him about her new revelation and soon decided against it. It seemed that he did not want him to know anything and to avoid a conflict she would keep quiet for the time being. When they were finished with their tour he turned to her with a look of complete loss.

"You are free to do whatever you wish. I want you to feel comfortable."

How could she not feel comfortable? He had done everything in his power to make her feel at home. She glanced around and saw nothing that interested her at the moment, until her eyes landed on Erik. This man was a stranger, and she found herself wishing to spend as much time with him as she could. She could be gone in two days, one, neither of them knew.

Would it hurt to make this man her friend? She had a feeling he needed a friend, and it was all in the way in which he acted and held himself. Erik was a complete gentleman to her. She could tell that he really did not know what to do with her there and that showed her he did not have much experience with people in general. Christine wanted to help change that.

"Do you have a radio, Erik?" she wondered. He turned to look at her in surprise. A radio? What did she want with that?

"You know, that thing that plays music!" she said with a laugh. He was looking at her as if he had never heard such a thing. Slowly he nodded and pointed in the right direction. Christine was thrilled and when she found it got even more excited when she found his collection of cd's. It was all classical music, but obviously he had good taste. She also found several piano concertos from various composers and even a cd of Carmen, one of her favorite operas. From the time she was a little girl she had envisioned playing that role, and knowing her voice was not up to that standard.

Not to say that she had never practiced. She tried again and again. Christine was not one to give up. However, at the moment, that music would not serve what she was trying to do. Deciding on a collection of classic piano concertos by Mozart she put into the cd player. The speakers she was pleased to find out played extremely well. She turned from the radio to see Erik looking at her closely.

She smiled at him and curtsied. Erik's only visible brow rose.

"Do you dance, Erik?"

"Dance?"

"Yes, the thing two people do together as they move their bodies to the music?"

Poor man! He was practically shaking in obvious nervousness. For some reason Christine had made it her duty to get this man out of his shell. He said nothing, simply stood there. Christine shook her head and went up to him. She took his hand and put his other one on her waist. He stiffened but Christine chose to ignore it. Erik was forced to move when she did or cause her to trip. He moved rather stiffly at first.

Erik could not believe this was happening. He had a woman in his arms that he had only met the day before and she was dancing with him! No one touched him voluntarily. No one! But here she was. He was rather stiff at first, wondering if she really wished to do this or if she was simply up to something. But after a few minutes he realized that she really wished to dance and he began to move with her.

Another thing to add to the list.

She could dance.

**0000000000**

Christine smiled down at Ramses, who had fallen asleep on her feet. The clock read 9:56 and the house was quiet. Erik was downstairs somewhere, and she knew he was not asleep because there was a light on. He moved so quietly she never really knew where he was or what he was doing. She had had a marvalous time dancing with him, he had proved to be very good at it, something that had thrilled Christine to no end. She was sure he was exhausted because she had insisted that they dance to every song on the cd.

Erik had not argued and he had indulged her.

The rest of the afternoon she had spent reading. At lunch she had insisted that she make something for them to eat. Erik had not been given the chance to say no. Christine had made sandwiches with a potato salad and some lemonade for a drink. She had a feeling that Erik had not liked her potato salad because after trying it he had suggested that he make some white rice. She had nodded, telling herself that she was not going to cook anything again. The man was to picky. Although she admitted that she was not the best cook. She should have just let Erik do it, he said he enjoyed it.

At the moment she had a piece of paper and a pencil in front of her. She was making a list about all of the things she had learned about Erik in the short day she had known him.

Erik

Unsociable

Cat named Ramses

Drinks coffee

Has extensive library collection

Organized

He could dance

Cooks _really _well

Likes classical music

Could be an artist

Not good around women

Complete gentleman

Fills out the back of his trousers perfectly

Christine smiled. She liked making lists. It helped her stay organized and on the right track. She just hoped Erik did not find this list. That last one would be a little embarrassing. Although she had a feeling it might boost his confidence if she told him he had a nice butt. She had not paid to much attention to the front, so she would have to wait and see if she should add that to her list.

Ramses looked up at her and she shrugged innocently.

"What? I can think it if I want to!"

The cat seemed to disapprove because he stood up and leapt from the bed. Christine smiled and shook her head. Hearing Erik mutter a curse from downstairs she stood up and went to the loft balcony, so she could look down at him without him noticing. He was sitting on the couch. His back was to her and she knew immediatly what he was doing. Drawing.

She could see the sketch pad and she watched the way his hand moved across the page. She wished she could see what it was he was drawing but she knew that for some reason he did not want her to know that he was an artist. Why, she had no idea. She would want everyone to know if she could draw really well. Why didn't he?

Christine had a feeling that she still had a lot to learn about her masked friend.

**A/N:** Sorry everyone! I know it is taking me so long between updates! I just finished my first week of school and I am glad to say that it went really well! I am trying to update all of my stories as soon as I can and once more your patience really means a lot! DJT


	5. Instant Message

**Chapter Five: Instant Message**

Christine believed it was a miracle that Erik had a laptop. She had found it under the bed and had run downstairs. She asked Erik if it worked and he informed her that it did. After she had his permission to use it she had run back upstairs and turned it on. She knew that Raoul and Meg would be by now having panic attacks and if she could just email them it would make her feel a lot better. She did not want them to worry about her when she was absolutely fine.

Logging into her email account she began to type an email to her fiancee, knowing he was with Meg. Before she finished however she logged onto her IM and noticed that Raoul was online, wonderful!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Raoul? Are you there?

Christine waited for several moments, both excited and nervous to talk to him. She hoped this went well. Raoul had a tendency to believe that everything he said was right, even when it was not.

**RChagny**: Christine?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Of course it's me!

**RChagny**: Thank goodness! Are you alright?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I am fine.

What kind of question was that? If she was on the computer typing to him obviously she was alright!

**RChagny**: Where are you?

**BroadwayNightingale**: My car broke down on the way to Meg's.

**RChagny**: What happened?

**BroadwayNightingale**: A man was generous enough to let me stay in his cabin.

**RChagny**: A man?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes, a man, Raoul. His name is Erik.

**RChagny**: Are you sure he is not dangerous?

**BroadwayNightingale**: He has been a complete gentleman to me. He is very kind.

**RChagny**: Christine, I do not like the idea of you in a strange mans house.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Well, you have no choice. The weather is going to continue for who knows how long, and until it ends I am staying here.

**RChagny**: You do not know what his intentions are!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Raoul, please do not argue...I wanted you to know that I was alright.

**RChagny**: Alright. I will trust your judgement on this one. I miss you, love.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I know. I miss you, too.

Christine wondered why this statement was not a hundred percent correct.

**RChagny**: I love you, Little Lotte.

Lotte was a name he had given her many years ago and it had just stuck. She wondered why she was growing weary of it and all he had to offer.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I love you, sweetheart.

**RChagny**: Christine, Meg is logging on, she wishes to speak with you.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Alright. Bye.

**RChagny**: Bye.

**PartyGirl **has logged on. Christine shook her head at her friends screen name. It fit her all to well, even now that she was a brand new mother.

**PartyGirl**: Christine! You have a lot of explaining to do!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Nice to talk to you, too, Meg.

**PartyGirl**: Christine, I have been worried sick about you! Do you have any idea that your my best friend?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Of course I have an idea!

**PartyGirl**: Then why are you bent on giving me a heartattack? I swear! You are always one for wild and crazy things. But even though I am with you whenever you do some of your crazier things, this is to much! What is going on?

Christine smiled and informed Meg about everything that was going on. Meg seemed very interested to hear about this 'Mystery Man' that Christine was staying with. She and Meg had always shared everything, there was no secrets between them, and she wished she could tell her more about Erik, but she herself knew almost nothing.

**PartyGirl**: Is he a looker?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Is Raoul standing right next to you?

**PartyGirl**: No, I made him leave.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Scouts Honor?

**PartyGirl**: Scouts Honor.

**BroadwayNightingale**: In that case, let me say truthfully that he has a really nice butt.

**PartyGirl**: Hmmm, sounds like he has potential. Do You know much about him?

**BroadwayNightingale**: No, but I am trying. He is very unsociable.

**PartyGirl**: Too bad, I am sure you could show him a good time.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Probably. But I have to remember that I am engaged to Raoul. And besides. I do not know Erik.

**PartyGirl**: You already know how I feel about Raoul. Have some fun before you have to come back to the real world.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I'll try. Well, I better go. I will keep in touch for as long as I am here, I promise.

**PartyGirl**: You better. Miss you. Bye.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Bye.

Christine closed the laptop and sighed. Yes, she knew how Meg felt about Raoul. She did not think he was good enough for Christine. When her friend had first said that Christine had been hurt, she had believed that there would never be a better guy for her but Raoul. He was handsome and wealthy and she knew he was in love with her. At times though, she had to agree with Meg. Not that she thought she was better than Raoul, but she felt like there was something more out there and she was missing it.

While she was here with this strange man she would forget about everything that came before. She wanted to enjoy herself while she was free from all of her problems. The first thing she wished to do was learn more about Erik and get him out of his shell. He needed to lighten up a little. Putting the laptop back beneath the bed she got up and went downstairs.

Erik was sitting on the couch, staring into the flames of the fireplace. She sat down next to him and he seemed to come out of his stupor. His eyes fell on her and she smiled, giving him a little wave. He glanced at the clock. 12:22 at night. Christine noticed his look. He was probably wondering why she was still up.

"Looks like we both cannot sleep," she said. He nodded. Ramses jumped onto the couch and settled himself onto Christine's lap. She smiled down at the feline and scratched his ears.

"I think my Pancake would like you," she crooned to the cat. Erik remained silent and Christine frowned, wondering if she had done something to upset him. One thing she did not like was when people were mad at her and she had no idea what the reason was. She tried to think back and she remembered doing nothing to make him angry. They had danced and eaten dinner, then she had gone upstairs after washing the dishes.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You could have fooled me. You have this look about you. You're angry."

Erik was not in the mood to have this woman tell him what he was feeling or what he looked like he was feeling. His creative muse was suffering from not being in use and the only time he could draw was when she was asleep. Well, it was past midnight at the moment on her second night there and Erik desperately wished to draw. When his mused demanded that of him he could not ignore it. But taking out his sketchbook would show her something personal about himself. He did not want to get personal with this woman. It would only make things more difficult when she left and he did not need difficulties.

But Erik's hands were practically itching in their need to draw and Christine was just sitting there, looking at him.

"Should you not be sleeping?" he wondered. She shook her head, scratching Ramses head once again.

"No. I like your company."

Erik could not believe that. No one _liked _his company. When he realized that she was not going anywhere Erik muttered something under his breath about 'women' and reached under the couch, pulling out his sketch pad.

Christine continued to look at him but said nothing.

Erik flipped to a blank page and prepared his charcoal before beginning to draw. He began to draw Ramses because he was the closest thing next to Christine, who he did not wish to draw while she was sitting in front of him. Christine still said nothing even after he had completed the cats head. Erik glanced at her occassionally, expecting her to ask questions he really did not wish to answer. He did not have to share anything about himself that he did not want to. Becoming frustrated he threw a hand at the pad.

"Are you not going to ask me about this?" he demanded.

Christine shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because for one, you do not want to answer, and two, it is none of my business," she replied. "If or when you are ready to tell me, you will, otherwise it is none of my business."

Christine was not going to tell him that she had already had a feeling that he was an artist. This just proved it. She wanted him to come out of his shell but she did not want him to be uncomfortable around her. She wanted them to be friends.

Erik said nothing and turned back to his sketch. He would not tell her, but the shirt she was wearing had ridden up a little and he could clearly see what she had to offer beneath. It was rather distracting but he would not mention it because he knew she would cover it up. A bad idea.

"Would you like to know what I do for a living?" Christine asked, wanting to make conversation. She knew that drawing was most likely what he did for a living and even though he had not wanted her to know she would make it equal and tell him about herself.

"If I say no will it end the conversation?"

Christine was taken aback. He had been a complete gentleman so far and his cold statement was rather unexpected. She had not expected him to talk like that to her. He had no right. Erik, however, seemed to realize what he did.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. What do you do, Christine?"

He would let her talk. He was drawing so for the moment he could be content. It would not hurt him if she told him one simple thing. Besides, he was rather curious to know what a beautiful woman like herself did for a living.

"Guess!" she said, excited. At least she knew he was interested enough to want to know. Erik shook his head. She offered the information and then demanded that he guess and get it right.

"I really have no idea."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport! Just three guesses and then I will tell you. I promise."

Deciding that was fair Erik took a moment to think about it. She was intelligent, that much he knew, which meant she could have kind of job. How was he supposed to guess? Well, she had a friendly, open attitude.

"A teacher?"

Christine smiled. That was something she had once considered. She loved kids. He was really thinking about his answers!

"Good guess, but no."

Erik continued to think. It was obvious that she had a kind heart and was willing to help others.

"Doctor?"

"No."

Was it really that hard to guess what she was?

"Could you please put me out of my misery?" Erik wondered. Christie laughed.

"Alright. I am a singer on Broadway."

Erik was silent. Broadway? Christine? For some reason that was not so hard to believe. But he had never heard her sing so he was not one to judge.

"I would have never guessed that."

"That is why I told you to do it!"

Erik decided that he would take advantage of the information given to him.

"Sing me a song."

"What?"

"Sing me a song."

He had no idea why he was asking her to do this. He was not usually this forward. But he was interested and curious to hear how she sounded. Christine shook her head.

"Only if you tell me something about yourself."

She had decided to turn the tables. She had to get something out of this. Erik stiffened and shook his head. He should have known. He stood up and went to walk away. Christine scrambled off of the couch, grabbing his arm. His stiffened even more.

"Erik, I am sorry. I have no right to ask anything of you. You were kind enough to let me stay here. I do not want there to be any tension between up...please," she whispered.

Christine knew she would have to back down. If she wanted to learn more about him then she should just spend more time with him. You could learn a lot about a person by simply watching and observing their habits. She would have to take the less direct path it would seem. He nodded very hesitantly.

"No apology needed."

**00000000000**

"Erik!"

Erik was jolted awake from the very unladylike scream that came from the upstairs loft. He stumbled from the couch and dashed for the stairs at a run, expecting the worst. Christine's voice had sounded frightened and panicked and Erik found himself praying that she was alright. When he reached the loft he did not know what was wrong immediately. Christine was buried beneath the covers, the only sign that she was there the large bump beneath the comforter. Ramses had made himself comfortable on part of this bump and Erik knew it had to be her butt.

"Christine?"

He heard a whimper and slowly approached the bed. When he hesitantly pulled down the covers Christine's face was pressed tightly into the pillow.

"Christine? What is wrong?"

Very hesitantly, because he was not sure that she would want him to, he sat down on the bed. Ramses howled when he was forced to move as Christine sat up, pushing the covers out of the way. To his complete and absolute surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Erik remained still, not used to human contact.

Did Christine know that she was hugging him? _Him _as in Erik? It seemed not to of crossed her mind and she continued to hold onto him. Soon he became aware of the unmistakable wetness of tears and could feel her body shaking. The only thing that he could think of to cause this in Christine would be a nightmare. But surely he was worse than any nightmare? She whimpered and buried closer. Erik, who had no idea what to do, did what instinct told him; he wrapped his arms around her.

She continued to cry and Erik said nothing, just sat there and held her, hoping that was what she had needed. This woman was so different than others when she was around him. She did not shy away from his touch. She acted as if they had known eachother for years, when that, of course, was completely untrue. That very day she had danced with him, something no one had ever been willing to do before.

He was not angry at her for asking him to reveal more of himself than he was willing. Christine was an open person and in a way she must have hoped that he would be the same. After she had gone to sleep Erik had drawn a little and then taken out his laptop to check the weather. He wondered if he should tell her that the storm was expected to last two weeks at least. Now was probably not the right time. Christine pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks, unable to meet Erik's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," she whispered. Erik was not going to ask her what happened. However, he wanted her to forget about it, he did not like the sad look in her eyes.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

She nodded silently and Erik led her downstairs. She sat down on the couch and pulled a quilt over her. Erik watched her from the kitchen as he prepared the chocolate. She looked extremely shaken and he wished there was more that he could do for her. He did not like seeing her so sad. When it was finished he brought it to her, only to find that Christine had fallen asleep on the couch, curled beneath the quilt. Erik was beginning to realize fast that it was becoming nearly impossible not to get close to this woman.


	6. Recipe for Romance

**Chapter Six**: **Recipe for Romance**

Christine smiled to herself as she moved about the kitchen. It was 9:30 in the morning and Erik had not woken up yet. Christine had slept well after Erik had comforted her when she woke up from her nightmare. What was contained in that nightmare was something Christine refused to dwell on. It was a new day and as such she would start it off on the right foot.

From what little she knew of Erik she had gathered that he was an early riser. The fact that he was not up now told her that he was really tired. Christine had woken up at seven that morning and had decided that she had to do something to thank Erik for all of his kindness. This had proven easier said than done. What could she give to a man she barely knew, and when she had absolutely nothing in the house that belonged to her?

She had thought about it and thought about it and finally come up with the idea that she would make him cookies. The only problem with this was that she had absolutely no idea how to make cookies or how to _start _making cookies. However, once she had an idea in her head she would not quit until she finished it.

So Christine searched the kitchen, hoping to find some cook books that would have a cookie recipe. When she was about to give up her search she found one in one of the many cupboards. The only type of cookie they had a recipe for was sugar cookies and she prayed that Erik liked them. She was upset that it was such a simple cookie but she would have to make it work.

Bustling about the kitchen, humming, Christine realized that it had been a very long time since she had been this content, ever. She was with a man she was beginning to learn little things about and she was content. Raoul always had her on edge with something, Erik seemed like a more peaceful kind of man and he did not make any demands of her like many men she had met in her life.

Being a supposed 'Broadway Star' she had seen numerous men fall all over her with the hope of gaining some kind of celebrity status. This was ridiculous of course, she was not even that well known. She did not even want to become famous in the future. She wanted to sing because it was what she loved to do, nothing else and nothing more. Erik was the first gentleman she had met in a very long time. He treated her with obvious respect and never tried to take unwanted advantage, which he could have done on several occassions.

That was one of many reasons she was baking him cookies.

"This is not as hard as I thought," she murmured to herself. The ingredients appeared to be coming along rather nicely and Christine was beginning to feel rather smug. She could make cookies, they were not difficult at all. Ramses rubbed up against her leg and she smiled down at him.

"Your daddy is going to love these!" she informed the cat. The cat said nothing and rubbed up against her once more. Christine smiled and continued working on the cookies. About fifteen minutes later she heard the shower turn on and knew Erik was up. She wondered why the sudden idea of that man in the shower made her heart beat quicken. Must be nerves. She was so anxious about what he was going to say about these cookies it was ridiculous.

Wanting this to be a surprise for Erik she set everything down and got a piece of paper and a pencil. Quickly scribbling a note to him she went to the restroom and slipped it under the door before returning to her cookies.

**0000000000**

Erik stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried his face and slipped his mask on. He had not believed what time it was when he had woken up that morning. He never slept that late, ever. He could only imagine why today was any different. Although he had had several interesting dreams about Christine. Perhaps his body had not wanted to wake up, hoping for more of those delicious dreams.

As he dried himself and began to dress Erik wondered what was in store for him and Christine today. For the first time in a long time he had something to look forward to when he got up in the morning. Even something as small as dancing had made his day a lot brighter. And it was all because of a woman who he had met by pure coincidence. From the moment she had gotten there he had tried to keep himself distant. Christine was making it very hard to do that.

For reasons unknown to him she wanted to get to know more about him, and he continued to fight it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the folded piece of paper lying on the floor by the door. Frowning slightly but rather curious he picked it up and opened it. It was signed by Christine and Erik read it without hesitation.

_Erik,_

_I am making you a surprise. Please do not come into the kitchen!_

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

Erik read it several times. She was making him a surprise? For some strange reason he liked the fact that she had written him this little note. It was such a simple thing but it was more then he had received from anyone in a very long time. Erik was more than curious to know what this surprise was. He admitted that he was slightly nervous to try anything that Christine made after he had tasted her potato salad. But she had tried and he could not be to hard on her. However he could only imagine what she was concocting now.

Erik dressed and did not leave the bathroom immediately. He opened up the medicine cabinet and found some of the mens cologne he owned. He had not worn it in a very long time and for some reason he wanted to wear it for Christine. He was being a complete idiot and he knew it, but he could not seem to help it at all. He shaved the good side of his face and combed his hair back. Erik was always a clean man, but he was taking extra time today. Christine was doing something nice for him and he wanted to at least look as presentable as he could manage.

Stepping out of the bathroom he could hear Christine bustling about in his kitchen and he wondered what in the world he was supposed to do with himself until she was finished. Taking his charcoal and sketch pad out he went up to the loft so he would not be tempted to see what she was doing for him. Ten minutes later he was halfway done with a sketch and when he looked it over he realized he had drawn Christine...strange because he could have sworn he was drawing a piece of scenery.

It was just her face but there was great detail in her eyes. He wanted to try and capture the many different emotions he always seemed to see there and though he was satisfied it was not the same as the real thing. He had drawn her smiling as well, one of the things he really liked to see her do.

"Ramses!"

Erik thoughts were interrupted by Christine's screech of outrage. The sound of glass breaking accompanied her shout and Erik dropped everything, darting down the stairs as quickly as he could manage, hoping Christine was alright. The scene that came before him was one in which he wished that he had his sketch pad with him, or at least a camera. It was a definate kodak moment.

Christine was sitting on the hard tile floor, surrounded by flour and other sticky substances. The remenants of one of his bowls lay shattered not far from her. Christine looked extremely indignant and the look was softened slightly by the dough stuck in her hair, on her clothes and on her skin. She was wearing another one of his shirts, this time a button down polo and the entire length of both of her legs were covered in dough. Her face was covered in flour and Erik found a small smile coming to his face. Ramses was sitting farther away from Christine, looking even more annoyed that Christine. He was licking insistantly at the dough that had managed to land on his thick fur.

"Having trouble?"

"No, everything is perfect! I just felt like falling on my butt today!"

Erik shrugged and turned to leave.

"In that case-"

"Oh, no you don't!"

Erik cursed softly when Christine's hand grabbed onto his ankle and sent him tumbling to the floor. He landed hard on his hip and he managed to keep his mask on when he hit the ground. He landed right next to Christine and was now covered in flour as well. He looked at her indignantly. She stared at him a moment and to his outrage she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Erik, look at you! You're covered in cookie dough!" she giggled, stating the obvious. So that was what she had been making! Cookies!

"You more so than I!" Erik replied. This seemed to make Christine laugh harder and she put a hand to her side. With Christine's laughter and the joyous look on her face Erik found himself smiling as well.

"Well, then, I will just have to change that!" she laughed. Erik growled when Christine picked up a blob of dough that she gathered from the ground and smeared it down the front of his shirt. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"How's that?" she asked coyly. Erik turned and gathered some of the sticky stuff into his hand, slowly kneading it into a ball. Christine's laughter died slowly and her eyes grew round.

"You wouldn't..."

Erik said nothing, just continued making the dough round.

"Erik..." she warned.

"Erik!"

Christine yelped when Erik put the dough down the whole left side of her face. She scrambled to her feet. Oh, no, he had not just done that! She went to reach for more ammunition.

"Erik!"

Christine felt his hand on her leg and felt him tug, sending her to the ground just like she had to him. This time, however, she landed right on Erik's lap. He grunted. Christine took the oppertunity and grabbed some dough and smeared it over the good side of his face, knowing better than to touch his mask.

"Woman!"

Christine gave him no oppertunity to say anymore because she darted from his lap and ran, grabbing more of her hopeless attempt to make cookies on the way. Erik grabbed more dough as well and ran after her. Christine looked behind her and screamed, having not expected him to come after her. This was not the Erik of the past couple of days. That Erik was reserved and gentleman like. This Erik was fun and outgoing for the first time since she had met him. It seemed her playful attitude had rubbed off on him today and she would take full advantage of it before he returned to his reserved self.

She ran back through the kitchen and grabbed two eggs. Erik grabbed her from behind and she squealed. She wrestled in his grasp until she managed to turn and face him. She took an egg and smashed it over his head. Erik was too quick for her however and he returned the gesture. Laughing, Christine pushed herself from his grasp and ran.

"You are in for it," Erik said when Christine went behind the sofa. He was standing in front of it, waiting for her to make her next move. Christine stuck her tongue out at him and ran. She was halfway up the stairs to the loft when she realized this could not be the best place to run. He would have her cornered! But Erik was behind her and she could not turn around.

Christine made her way onto the far side of the bed and watched as Erik made it upstairs. He looked more disheveled than she had ever seen him and for once his hair was out of place. Christine found it oddly attractive.

Taking a piece of the flour, water, and egg mixture she threw it at Erik. He tried to dodge it but it ended up landing on the stomach of his shirt.

"Nice shot."

"I know," she laughed.

The last thing she expected Erik to do was the first thing he actually did. He lunged and was over the bed and in front of her before she had time to even blink, let alone move. Christine did the first thing she could think of, and that was to smear the dough down Erik's neck and what little of his chest was revealed to her from the collar of his shirt.

Erik became partially distracted by this and Christine made to crawl over the bed so she could get back downstairs. Erik grabbed her leg and pinned her in place. Christine surprised him when she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down with her. What ensued was a great deal of wrestling and cookie dough being spread over two squirming bodies and the blankets beneath them.

"Truce! Truce, Erik!" Christine giggled when he put a blob of the stuff onto her chin. Erik stopped and looked down at her beneath him.

"You win! I crown you the great Cookie Dough Champion!" she laughed. Erik smiled and shook his head. As they both settled down they both seemed to realize their positions at the same time.

Erik had Christine pinned to the mattress beneath his much larger, much harder body, his hands on either side of her head. His shirt had been pulled from his trousers and his pelvis was resting between Christine's spread thighs. Christine was in an even worse state. Three of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing had come undone, showing the swell of one of her breasts beneath. The shirt had hiked up and Christine was glad she had put on the panties she had been wearing when Erik had rescued her.

But the part that made Erik a man was pressed up against the part that made Christine a woman and they both did not move. Erik looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers before slowly moving around her face, taking in her features that still were beautiful even covered in cookie dough. He could even see some eggs shells that were tangled in her thick hair. She seemed more breathless than she should be given how little they had run and it took more will power than Erik possessed to move off of her, so he didn't.

Christine's eyes were looking over his face as well. Even his mask-which had somehow managed to stay on-was covered in the mess they had made. Christine knew she was attracted to this man. If she was not then why was there a strange tingling between her legs and the need she seemed to have to want to rub that part of her against him?

Her eyes landed on his mouth and he looked at hers as well. Her mouth parted and a small breath escaped her. Erik's hand came to rest on her cheek and he gently wiped some of the flour away. She smiled slightly and was thrilled when he returned the gesture.

"We made a mess," he said softly. Christine nodded but her eyes were staring at his mouth, suddenly wondering what it would taste like against her own.

"Yes, we did..."

Why was she suddenly so desperate to kiss him? Was it the playful atmosphere, or was she really that attracted to him? To her complete and utter dismay Erik stood up and helped her to her feet.

"You may take a shower first and I will start cleaning up."

She watched him walk downstairs with a memory of this day that would forever be in her mind, and a disappointment she had not felt in a long time. All because she had not been kissed by her masked stranger.


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter Seven: Surprise, Surprise!**

Erik was way out of his league. And when he said 'way out' he was so far gone there was no turning back. He had been up most of the night and he had wanted to find some way to spend some more time with Christine. He had no idea what was wrong with him but since she would be gone in two weeks he had decided that he would spend as much time with her as he possibly could, and hope that nothing would happen because of it. Christine was upstairs on his laptop, checking in with the fiancee. He knew when she had decided to take a nap an hour before and he had immediately began to prepare his plan of action.

**0000000000**

Christine was actually not talking to Raoul on the computer, and she had no intention of doing so for the remainder of her stay. She was going to take Meg's advice for once and just have fun while she was with Erik. It would not be that hard, she knew, they had already had a cookie dough fight! When she had woken up from her nap there was a note lying on the computer. Christine smiled excitedly and opened it.

_Christine,_

_I am preparing what you call a 'surprise' for you downstairs, please do not come down until I am ready._

_Eternally yours,_

_Erik_

Christine knew it was ridiculous but she read the little note more times than one could possibly need. 'Eternally yours', did he have any idea what he was offering when he said that? Probably not, Erik was a little to shy for that kind of thing. Every muscle in her body was quivering from excitement. What could the incredibly shy Erik be coming up with right at that very moment? She could not think about it to much or she knew she would ruin the surprise. She grabbed the computer and logged on.

**PartyGirl:** About time! I was waiting decades for you to message me! What have you been doing?

**BroadwayNightingale:** I'm sorry, Meg! I have been...busy.

**PartyGirl**: Busy with this new man of yours?

**BroadwayNightingale**: In a sense...

**PartyGirl**: Oh, spill the details!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg, nothing happened.

**PartyGirl**: Sure, and the sky is not blue!

**BroadwayNightingale**: I am just trying to get to know him, that's all.

**PartyGirl**: Define 'getting to know him'.

**BroadwayNightingale**: You have a dirty mind, Meg Giry!

**PartyGirl**: Well, I want you to get some action. You cannot tell me that what Raoul has to offer in bed is very satisfactory!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg!

**PartyGirl**: Christine! I am just telling you from the viewpoint of a woman who is very well pleased in that area. Jacob is a very 'fine' man.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I do not want to hear this!

When Meg had married Jacob Christine had been very happy for her best friend. He truly was the total package and no one could handle Meg quite like he could. Now they had a beautiful baby as a testiment to their love.

**BroadwayNightingale**: How is Jacob and the baby?

**PartyGirl**: Wonderful! Brittany is beautiful, and she seems to be growing every day! I want you to see her so badly, Chris! Oh, and you will never believe this, Jacob is upset that Raoul is here alone, without you.

**BroadwayNightingale**: What? Why?

**PartyGirl**: He says that having a handsome man in the house will distract me from my attraction to my husband! It is ridiculous! I mean, does he even know that I can't stand your fiancee?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Glad to know you love your future brother-in-law.

**PartyGirl**: Please do not say 'brother-in-law' ever again for as long as you know me! Besides, you might change your mind about Raoul after a few more days with this hunky stranger of yours. Are you taking my advice about having fun?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes...

**PartyGirl**: Tell me!

**BroadwayNightingale**: We had a cookie dough fight.

**PartyGirl**: ...

**BroadwayNightingale**: It is a lot more fun than it sounds, and it almost led up to a kiss...

Christine could not believe she had just typed that! But she had already sent the send button and now she could not take it back. She had decided that she was not going to tell Meg about the fact that Erik was right at that moment making her a surprise.

**PartyGirl**: You go girl! But why did you say almost? It didn't happen?

Christine decided she mine as well finish the conversation now that she had started it.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes, he backed off...

Why did she feel so miserable about that one sentence?

**PartyGirl**: Are you disappointed about that?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I do not know...

**PartyGirl**: You have no idea how much I want to meet this guy!

Christine smiled and shook her head. Erik could barely handle her, she was sure that he would have absolutely no clue how to act around a woman like Meg, she really was one of a kind.

**PartyGirl**: I better go, Brittany just woke up and she is crying. Try and get a hold of me tomorrow!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Alright, give her a kiss for me!

**PartyGirl**: Sounds a lot better than giving Raoul a kiss for you!

Christine shook her head and could not help but laugh.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Talk to you later, Meg, bye!

Whatever Erik's surprise was she wanted to look her best. Jumping from the bed and startling a sleeping Ramses she began to go through the clothes she had worn when Erik found her in the snow. He had washed all of them for her and they were now just as good as when she had put them on the first time. But all of her clothes were sweats and sweaters, nothing that would look glamourous. Feeling suddenly miserable Christine sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Erik had seen her in nothing but his shirt since she had gotten there. She never did anything with her hair and she had no makeup to use. She was never one to be overly worried about her looks, but she was a woman and it felt nice to be beautiful every once and awhile.

"Christine!"

"Great..."

She was so excited to see what he had planned but the fact that she could not look good for him was bothering her. And the problem with that was she had absolutely no idea why.

"Christine?"

He saw her sitting on the floor and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have absolutely no idea what to wear..."

She sounded so miserable and forlorn Erik found himself smiling. For a brief moment there he had thought that she did not want anything to do with the surprise he had made her. He was glad to know that it was something as minor as clothing.

"Christine, would it make any difference if I told you that you look beautiful, even wearing nothing but my shirt?"

Christine seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then it does make a difference," she said with a happy smile. Erik was a little flabergasted, he had not believed that him complimenting her would work. For one, he had never done anything like it before, and two, no one cared what his opinion was about anything. He watched as Christine stood up and he suddenly became extremely nervous. What if she thought him to forward? Would she demand that he leave her alone because she no longer wanted anything to do with him? He had no idea what he would do if that happened.

He began to walk down the stairs when he noticed that Christine was not following. He turned to look at her and found her smiling at him, a content, rather peaceful smile.

"The polite thing to do would be to lead a lady down the stairs by the hand," she murmured.

Erik swallowed.

This woman seemed to know exactly what to say to have him completely flabergasted. No one had ever been so forward with him before, and in a way he kind of liked it. She said what she felt, and he admired that in a woman. Hesitantly he held his hand out to her and watched as the smile never wavered from her face as she slipped her hand into his own. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Christine wondered if she was the only one that could see the sparts fly between them.

"Close your eyes, Christine," he said softly. She smiled and did what he asked, trusting him to lead her down the stairs safely. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she wondered what in the world Erik had done for her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they walked a few more feet and Erik let go of her hand, more reluctant than he wanted to be.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Christine did and felt herself gasp at what was before her. Candles...flowers...He had set up the dining room table with candles and what looked like very expensive dishes. In the center of the table there was two flowers and even though they were fake she absolutely loved them. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and soft music was in the background. Her eyes found his, wanting him to explain. To her this was a very romantic gesture, but she knew it could mean something completely different to Erik.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to bake me cookies, no one has ever done that before and I wanted to repay you somehow," he murmured, looking very embarrassed all of a sudden. Had he gone to far?

"But you did not even get to eat my cookies," she protested. This was such a nice gesture she could not quite believe it!

"I know, but you gave me a moment to forget about everything, and I thank you for that."

"Oh, Erik...I really do not know what to say..."

No one had ever gone out of their way to make a dinner for her as a way of thanks for something she had tried to do for them.

"You do not have to say anything...would you like to sit down?"

Christine nodded and allowed him to help her get seated. She watched him slowly and could see that he was becoming more nervous by the second. The fact that he had done this for her told her that she was slowly bringing him out of his shell, that was all she wanted.

"What smells so wonderful?" Christine asked, wanting to make Erik feel more comfortable.

"L-lasagna..." he trailed off and rushed to the kitchen, needing a minute to get himself under control. Christine obviously did not think he was being to forward so he had absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

"This is the first time you have ever had anything close to what could be called a date, Erik, you _should _be nervous!" he growled at himself. He just hoped he did not make a complete fool of himself during dinner.

Christine clapped when Erik brought in the lasagna and he managed to smile.

"It looks wonderful, Erik!"

This man had to be a gift from God. How many men did she know could make a lasagna and go through all of this trouble just for her? No one, not even Raoul, would have thought of all of this. He served them both and poured them some wine before sitting down and staring at his plate a little helplessly. Christine smiled and raised her glass.

"To the start of a new friendship!"

Erik stared at the glass for a moment. Friends? He had never had a friend.

"To the start of a new friendship," he repeated.

Fifteen minutes later Christine was on her second helping and having the best time she had had with a man in a very long time. Erik did not seem as shy as he was at the beginning of the dinner and he was talking a bit more as well.

"Christine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like desert?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful," she said honestly. She wondered what he had in store for desert. When Erik imerged moments later with two plates Christine could not help but start laughing as he gave her a plate with a sugar cookie sitting on top of it.

"Erik! You are to much!" she laughed. This really was the best evening she had ever had with anyone, no one could top this in her opinion.

"I am glad you like it, but before you eat I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Oh, no, Erik, you already have done far to much!" she protested. Her words were silenced when he produced a wrapped parcel and handed it to her.

"Please, it would mean much to me if you would accept it," he said, not wishing to hear any arguements. He was already nervous enough about giving this to her, and wondering if she would approve.

Christine tore into the package like a little kid at Christmas time. What she saw made her eyes grow round and her mouth run dry. It was the most beautiful drawing she had ever been allowed to see in her lifetime. And it was of her and Erik dancing! Erik's good side was the one he had chosen to draw and they made a breath taking couple. Even dressed in only his shirt he had managed to make her look sexy. His signature was at the bottom in a flowing hand.

Christine did not take this gift lightly. He was obviously very secret about his work and anything personal about him and so this was a huge step for him to of given this to her. She set the work of art down gently and stood, going to her masked man and embracing him with a force that surprised them both.

"Thank you, Erik, it is beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you, Christine..._

Erik realized that he was falling for her hard.


	8. Risks?

**Chapter Eight: Risk?**

**Author's Note: This chapter is not all that long, but I like it. We are going to be getting into some angst in some upcoming chapters, so be ready for that! DJT**

Christine allowed her hand to trail over the picture Erik had given her for at least the hundreth time. She could not seem to get over how beautiful it was or how much work he had obviously put into it. No one had ever put so much thought into a gift for her for as long as she could remember, and the fact that this man who was still in many ways a stranger could do this for her was something she did not take lightly. Who would have ever thought that she would become stranded in a snow storm and end up with this man?

One thing was for sure: she had no regrets.

This was one of the best times she had ever had in her entire life. And Erik was making all of that possible.

_**Incredibly romantic.**_

This was now at the top of her list of things she had learned about Erik. He had to be the most romantic guy on the face of the earth and that was not an exageration. Smiling to herself she got up and made her way downstairs. Erik sat at the couch, drawing, and she was a little hesitant about bothering him while he was working. She turned to head back upstairs.

"Christine..."

She turned to see Erik looking at her with a soft smile. She returned the gesture and went over to him, sitting down beside him until their legs were touching at their closeness. He said nothing and stiffened only slightly. Christine was glad that he was becoming a little more relaxed around her, that was one of her many goals when it came to Erik. He continued to draw even with her watching and she took a moment to admire his obvious skill. It was a beautiful picture of a snow covered landscape, a winter wonderland.

"It is beautiful, Erik. I wish I could draw as well as you do," she murmured. He turned to look at her and Christine realized how very close they really were sitting. She could see tiny gold flakes in the beautiful green depths of his eyes. She could feel his warm breath caress her face and in that moment she would have given anything to lean forward and kiss him. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he spoke.

"Give me your hand, Christine."

She stared at him a moment, wondering what in the world he was going to do. But she trusted him and so she gave him her hand without any more hesitation. He placed the charcoal into her hand and slowly wrapped his own hand around hers. Erik murmured his instructions about how he wanted the pencil to be held and slowly he began to help her move her hand over the paper. Christine's eyes lit up and caught Erik's for a moment. He, too, smiled, and it was gentle and warm at the same time.

Christine did not look away for a few breathtaking seconds before turning back to look at the paper. _God, when he looks at me like that I feel like a melting ice cube...why is he affecting me so much? _Just the feel of his hands had her a little uncomfortable in her own desire. They were so masculine...and yet so gentle. _They would feel wonderful running along my body...Snap out of it, Christine! You are engaged and still do not know Erik that well. He is not going to through you over his shoulder like a caveman and take you to his bed and ravish you...how very depressing that he could not do that. _Christine found it rather hot.

Erik was murmuring encouragement to her as they continued their drawing and it was turning out to be a rather beautiful rose. She smiled, wondering if he knew that roses were her favorite flowers. Erik seemed like the kind of man that would give his woman roses for no particular reason whatsoever. _Man, do I have it bad. _She felt like a teenage girl again, almost to the point of giggling every time she laid eyes on her 'crush'.

Erik glanced at Christine continuously throughout their little drawing activity. He should be given an award for coming up with the best way to be close to her from such a little situation. The feel of her hand beneath his was wonderful and he knew that he would hate it when he let go. She was smiling without fail and even the small idea that he was making her happy caused his heartbeat to quicken. _She looks so beautiful when she smiles. _This outgoing, wonderfully different woman was affecting him in ways he truly did not want to think about but actually liked.

For the first time, ever, he felt like a man when he was around a woman. He did not feel like a freak or something that was not good enough to be around. She did not act strange when she was around him, she did not ever stare at the mask and he felt...normal. No matter how long that feeling lasted he would never be able to repay her for allowing him to feel it.

**0000000000**

"You are in way over your head, Erik," he muttered to himself. Christine was asleep on his lap. Funny, interesting, beautiful Christine was asleep on _Erik's _lap. They had finished drawing their picture together about thirty minutes prior. She had been tired and had curled herself up into a ball on the couch. Erik had not wanted to move because she looked so peaceful and he still wished to be close to her, even if they were not touching. Somehow, and he was not exactly sure how it had happened, her head had nestled its way into his lap.

She looked like a little girl asleep as she was but Erik was having anything but childish thoughts about her. He just hoped that the 'friend' that had decided to join them did not wake her up, he would be mortified if she found out that he reacted so passionately to her touch. She might be disgusted by him...he would not be able to stand that. Erik's back was beginning to get sore and he glanced at the clock.

11:55.

It was getting late and his legs were beginning to fall asleep. He did not want to wake her up so very gently he gathered her into his arms and for a moment just relished in the feeling of her being there. Sighing, and knowing that this was not going to help him, he headed up to the loft. He shooed Ramses away from the pillow and laid Christine down.

"Erik..."

Her hands reached out and, as if they knew right where they wanted to go, grabbed onto him. His eyes rounded in surprise when she pulled him down beside her. Erik made to pull away but her eyes fluttered.

"No, Erik, please..."

He wished so badly to do what she was asking, but was so afraid of letting himself become even closer to her than she was getting. When she did not feel him come down beside her Christine opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Erik..."

She held out her arms, praying that he would give her this. Erik glanced from side to side helplessly before looking at her again. Removing his shoes he climbed into bed with the woman before him. The pleased smile on her face dispelled most of his doubts. He knew how stiff his body was but he did not know what to expect from Christine or how much she expected of him. She pulled his arms around her and buried close to him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Erik closed his eyes...she felt so good pressed against him like she was. Soon her breathing slowed and she was in a deep sleep, trusting him to hold her throughout the night. This was a first that he was never going to forget.

**0000000000**

Christine woke up several times during the night and each time she was greeted with the warmth from Erik's body. _He did not leave me. _That blissful thought had caused her to fall back into a deep sleep every time she woke. At the moment however she did not wish to fall asleep again. The clock read two in the morning and in the faint light she could just make out his profile. The mask was for once not the first thing she could see and she studied his handsome face, pressing herself just a little closer as she did so.

Christine had no idea why she had asked Erik to lay down with her, but the thought of him going downstairs to sleep on the couch was not very appealing to her. Besides that she was beginning to become familiar with his touch, and she seemed to constantly want it. She knew in a way they were just friends but she was sure that Erik had never done anything as remotely similiar to sleeping with a woman beside him.

If Raoul was to see her at that moment she knew she would be in trouble...the thing about that was, she didn't care. Raoul never made her feel this comfortable, this _content_. She had used that word several times since she had met Erik, but it described so much what she was feeling.

"Christine?"

Her eyes found Erik's when he softly spoke her name. What a feeling to wake up with a woman in his arms! She had been looking at him so intently that he had wondered if she regretted allowing him to lay with her. But she smiled at him and Erik knew what it felt like to have his heart stop.

"Thank you for staying with me," she whispered. He could only nod. He swallowed a little nervously, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do now. Him swallowing caused her eyes to land on his mouth and she did not look away.

Christine's life had always been full of risks. She was willing to take a risk to get what it was she really wanted in life, and she understood that sometimes you had to sacrifice in order to gain. She did not have a problem with this. Others rules and dictates never really affected her. She was her own person, and no matter what people wanted her to be she would always be herself. Christine was not about to change for anyone. She knew that most women would not be attracted to this man holding her. But that was because they were searching only what was on the outside.

Even with her short time with him she had come to know Erik as compassionate, gentle, romantic, and caring. All of these traits she was sure he was never given a chance to show, and she was glad she was given the oppertunity to know him a little better than she was sure most did. And God help her if she was attracted to him.

She allowed her eyes to roam over him again and she smiled. Shy, unsociable Erik. She wanted to give him something she knew without a doubt had never been given to him. In a way it could be repayment for his kindness...but it was something that she desperately wanted to do.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to kiss you."

And she did.


	9. Coming Together?

**Chapter Nine**: **Coming Together?**

Erik's eyes drifted close in what could only be described as bliss. Wonderful, mind-numbing bliss. Christine's mouth was against his, persuading him to kiss her back. His mouth was closed from both surprise and shock. This had to be a dream. A wonderful, unrealistic dream. Christine's hands were lying on his chest, and her lips pleaded with him to open for her. The fact that this was his first real kiss was not something Erik missed. He wanted it to be memorable so he opened his mouth and allowed Christine to deepen it. And deepen it she did. Her agile, nimble tongue invaded his mouth, giving and taking everything she could.

Erik began to kiss her back, not exactly sure how he was supposed to go about it but knowing that he must be doing something right when he heard Christine moan ever so softly. Her hands, which had been still until that moment, began to move up and down his chest in a persuasive caress. He kept his eyes closed because he was afraid that if he opened them she might disappear forever. He most assuredly did not want that to happen. Erik did not know what to do with his hands so they were lying almost limply on the bed, itching to touch her.

Christine seemed to read his mind.

"Touch me, Erik..."

Her hands grabbed his and placed them on her waist, trying to give him some initiative. Erik found, however, that Christine was rather agressive in what she wanted. She was not rough, but she continued to deepen the kiss until both of them were gasping for air. Her hands roamed up and down his chest. He found it rather arousing that she took what she wanted...and she wanted him. Never let it be known that Erik let a lady down. His hands roamed up to her hips and slowly began to run up and down her torso.

Christine pulled her mouth away from his and pressed frantic, hungry kisses against his neck, biting down gently on the flesh. Erik growled low in his throat and she grinned devishly. It took only a small shift on Christine's part to have her straddled over what she was pleased to find was a very hard body. Erik's hands went to her waist to steady her but she gave him no time to relish the feeling of her on top of him. She leaned forward and captured his mouth again, making a noise when she felt Erik's 'carrot' growing beneath her.

Erik wondered if she was going to be disgusted when she felt his need for her, but he knew he would not be able to stop it even if he wanted to. He definately did not want to. No woman had ever touched him like this, ever. It was a milestone in his life that he would never be able to repay Christine. He knew she was not doing it out of pity, the way her body was coming alive under his touch was proof of that.

He squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter when Christine began rubbing herself against that part of him that had never known what it felt like to be touched by an angel. Christine was truly an angel..._his _angel. God in Heaven, she felt wonderful! He could feel the dampness from her desire seep through her panties to come burn through the material of his trousers. She pulled away for a moment, both of them gasping for breath. But Christine did not stop the torturous rocking of her body against his.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "I am not usually this forward!"

Erik groaned at the breathless timber of her voice, knowing that he was making her like this.

"Neither am I..." Although he was sure she already knew that. He had to be one of the most unsociable people she had ever met. Christine's lower body pressed down on his.

"Do you want me to stop?" Christine wondered. If he wanted her to stop she would...but it was going to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done in her entire life. Her shy, unsociable Erik was an amazing kisser, and he did not seem to be put off by her aggressive nature. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. That was good, because she planned on being a little more agressive if he would let her.

"Stop, and I will never bake you another thing to eat again," he grunted. Seemed like enough persuassion in Christine's mind. She smiled but was caught off guard when Erik suddenly grabbed her and spun, pinning her beneath him and kissing her almost as aggressively as she had him. She cried out softly against his mouth, feeling a new surge of wetness shoot straight to her core. She tried pushing herself against him and was rewarded when he ground his aching arousal against her. His hands were on her bare legs and the simple touch almost had her wild.

Just as quickly as their kiss had started it ended. Erik pulled away so suddenly that Christine really did not know what was happening. When she finally did realize that he pulled away he was already half way off of the bed. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly with unfulfilled desire.

"Erik?"

Her voice sounded a bit desperate but it was only because that was how she felt. Had she done something wrong? Was he angry at her?

"You're **_engaged_**, Christine..."

She swallowed. She did not need him to remind her about that little piece of information.

"Erik-"

"I would hope that with the time you have in my home we may still remain friends. Truth be told I have not had a friend in a _very _long time...I hope the friendship we share will not be ruined because of something that should never have happened."

Christine nodded slowly.

"Alright," she whispered. What else was she to say? Erik was right and they both knew it. She was engaged to another man and they had not known eachother very long. She had told them they were to be friends and she just prayed that the ease they felt around eachother did not diminish because of one moment of passion.

**0000000000**

Erik leaned against the shower wall, breathing deeply and trying to push all of his emotions out of his mind and heart. Pulling away from Christine had been the right thing to do. He could not in good concious touch her when he knew she belonged to another. One thing Erik had always tried to be was a gentleman, and a gentleman would not have kissed her. It seemed even he could not help himself sometimes. He just prayed that it did not ruin what friendship they had. Erik knew it was the only kind of relationship he would ever be able to have with her.

He allowed the water to run down his body, wanting to cool off and knowing it was not going to happen. He ran his hand down his chest until it came to rest on his aching masculinity. Erik groaned in both shame and relief when he slowly brought himself to satisfaction, a picture of Christine in his mind the entire time.

**0000000000**

**PartyGirl**: Christine, are you alright? It is three in the morning!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg...

**PartyGirl**: What, Chris?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I kissed him...

**PartyGirl**: Your masked man?

**BroadwayNightingale: **Yes...

**PartyGirl**: Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

**BroadwayNightingale**: BAD! Meg, I am engaged to be married and before I even said my vows I am already commiting adultery!

**PartyGirl**: Did all you guys do was kiss?

Christine did not know if she should tell her friend that it had gone from kissing to heavy petting quite so quickly. She had heard Erik go into the shower and she had gotten out his laptop, knowing that Meg always was on the computer around this time and she was so relieved to have someone to talk to right now. She felt like crying and she had not felt like that in a very long time. She could only imagine what Erik thought of her now, and she had a feeling that she might have ruined any sort of friendship they could have ever hoped to have.

**BroadwayNightingale**: It was a little heavy...

**PartyGirl**: Christine, I do not know why you seem so depressed about this! I have wanted you to find someone else besides Raoul since the moment you met him!

**BroadwayNightingale**: I am not going to ruin what I have with Raoul when all Erik wants is to be friends!

**PartyGirl**: He said he only wanted the two of you to be friends?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Why do you think I am talking to you so late at night! He pulled away, and I am afraid I ruined everything!

**PartyGirl**: Calm down, Chris, things like this happen. I am sure the two of you can still be friends.

The only problem with that was she was not at all sure that she just wanted to be friends.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I hope so...well, I better go Meg, it is getting late.

**PartyGirl**: OK, are you sure you are going to be alright?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I'll be OK, I always am...

Christine sighed and closed the computer. She went downstairs and found Erik still to be in the shower. He was probably hoping she had gone to sleep so he would not have to face her. She had acted like a complete tramp, throwing herself on him and almost demanding that he respond. Swallowing she went into the kitchen and began to make some hot tea, needing something to give her some comfort when she had no one else. Ramses came and rubbed up against her leg and she smiled and picked the cat up.

"You're still my friend, aren't you?"

Ramses meowed aggreably.

Erik came out a moment later, dressed in a dark robe and some dark pajama pants. The sight of him caused heat to pool low in her body and she had to look away from him.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

He sat down and took out his sketchpad, acting for all the world like nothing had happened between them. In a way she wished it hadn't. This made things much more difficult. Out of the corner of her eye she watched his hand glide over the page, remembering the way those very same hands felt touching her body. When the tea was ready she poured him a cup and brought it to him. He thanked her and took a sip. She watched as he tried to hide his reaction to the tea. She did not need him to make a face to know that her tea was awful. It seemed like everything she did was awful.

"I think I am going to go get some sleep, Erik, it is getting rather late," she murmured. His eyes found hers, and for a moment neither of them moved. Taking a deep breath she turned and headed for the stairs, Ramses not far behind her.

"Christine?"

She stopped, but did not turn to look at him, finding it a little to painful at the moment.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if perhaps tomorrow you would do me the honor of posing for one of my drawings?"

This time she did turn to look at him.

"What?" she whispered.

"I would like to do a drawing of you, if that is alright with you?"

"Of me?"

"Yes, you are a beautiful young woman, I am sure you would look even more wonderful on paper."

He would not tell her that he had already drawn her several times. But he wanted them to be comfortable around eachother again and he thought this was a good way to start. A very small smile came to her mouth.

"I would love that."

It seemed they really were going to pretend that nothing had happened.


	10. Drawing Session

**Chapter Ten: Drawing Session**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have the next chapter of Dark Prince finished as well and it is currently with my beta getting corrected, so that should get to all of you soon! DJT**

Christine looked at herself for at least the hundreth time in the mirror, making sure everything looked wonderful. When she had woken up that morning an image of what she and Erik had almost done the night before had flashed before her eyes. After leaving Erik with his cup of tea and the promise of tomorrow she had been unable to sleep for another couple of hours. Her mind was full of guilt and some realizations. She had been thinking about Raoul and their relationship since first kissing Erik, and she tried to put what they had together in a different light. He was not right for her, and she knew it. That revelation did not put her into a very good mood but she tried not to think on it to much. She did not have to worry about it for the time being.

Today she was going to be under Erik's intent scrutiny, and she wanted to look perfect. She had been a little put off when she had found out that she had nothing to wear. However it seemed that the less she wore the better for Erik. He had given her a silk black robe, that she assumed was his, but must have been to small for him. He had asked that she only wear a bra and panties underneath, due to the fact that the pose he wanted her in would show off her shapely legs. Christine had agreed and went into the bathroom to change, where she now was.

She would not inform Erik but she had opted to wear no bra or panties underneath, deciding that if she felt sexy she would look sexy. Christine tied the sash on the robe and ran her fingers through her hair for a moment. She had decided to keep it unbound and flowing down her back, all in all it was not that bad. Exiting the bathroom, she found Erik had moved the couch so it was sitting with its back to the fire. He was seated in a chair in front of the couch, sketchpad and charcoal at the ready. He turned when he heard her come in and she managed a small smile, suddenly becoming incredibly nervous.

"Ready?"

She could only nod.

"Don't be nervous, Christine, it can be fun. Hopefully I do justice to your beauty."

How was it possible for this shy and unsociable man to know all of the right things to say? She knew he meant them because Erik was not the type to lie to get a girl on his side. She smiled.

"You are an amazing artist...what do you want me to do?"

Erik smiled slightly at her compliment and led her to the couch. Christine remained silent as he had her stretch out on the couch, her upper torso propped up by the arm of the chair. Her arm draped over her waist and the other lay over the arm of the chair. He stood back and scrutinized this position before making slight adjustments. He sat down and readied his sketchpad again. He looked down at the paper and looked back at her, repeating this process several times.

"Is there something that needs to be fixed?"

He hesitated.

"Yes...could you open your robe slightly at your chest?"

Erik looked ready to blush at his comment but Christine could not help but smile. This could turn out to be quite an entertaining moment. She parted the robe at her breasts slightly so that the swell of one was clearly visible. Erik nodded quickly when it appeared that she was going to go further and she stilled her hand.

"Alright, don't move."

Christine had no plan on moving.

**0000000000**

"What the hell is going on, Meg?"

Meg looked up to see Raoul come storming into the room, effectively waking up the baby. She scowled at the man in front of her and got her daughter quiet before turning her attention back to the idiot in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Raoul?"

"Christine has something going on with this man she is staying with?" he growled. Meg froze. How did he know...oh, God, she had not logged off of the computer last night...that meant Raoul had seen Christine's instant message about how she had heavily kissed her masked man! She felt herself grow a little pale.

"I do not know what you mean..."

"Do not play stupid with me, Meg Giry! You left your computer on and it clearly says Chris was kissing this stranger!"

"And if she was?" Meg demanded. She would not have this man talk to her like this, and he would do well to remember whose home he was staying in! She knew Christine could have done better than this!

"We are engaged! We are going to get married!"

"Not if I can help it," she muttered. Raoul glared at her.

"Who is this man? He is a stranger! She is throwing everything we have away just for some tyrst with a stranger! What kind of a woman is she?"

"The kind of woman who is tired of what you have to offer her!" Meg screeched, beyond annoyed now. This man would hear what she had to say. Raoul stiffened.

"What? What has she told you?"

"Nothing! Can't you see it?"

Raoul shook his head.

"No, I can forgive her for this. If all she did was kiss him than we can talk about this when she comes home! I am not going to give her up, not to some masked man!"

Meg sighed when he turned and stormed from the room. It seemed Christine needed to decide if she wanted to be with Raoul or not. It was not right of her to give him false hope and Meg hoped she realized soon what it was she wanted.

**0000000000**

"Have you done this many times, Erik?"

"Done what?"

"Drawn women for your art?"

Christine was just dying to know. He seemed so focused on her she loved it. For a brief amount of time his attention was focused solely on her, and she on him. She had noticed several things about him while he sat in front of her, the most adorable was the way he bit on the inside of his cheek while he drew. She had not noticed it before and she kind of liked it. She was also mesmerized by the color of his eyes, so beautiful and intense. He had a passion for what he did, and not very men were lucky enough to find something that they enjoyed so much. When he drew he had an air of confidence about him that Christine found incredibly sexy. It was rather exhilerating to find a man who was not trying to prove anything. He knew he had a talent and he did not flaunt it. It was a natural talent and Christine admired him for it.

"I have done a few," he said, answering her question.

"A few? Tell me about them," she urged. She had a reason beind what she was asking and she had a feeling that she might be right about it.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on-"

"Don't move, Christine, I am almost finished," he interrupted. Christine frowned and decided not to tell him that she had not moved at all.

"You've done nudes, haven't you?" she said with a smile. She knew he had to of, she just had this feeling, and she really wanted to pose for one for him to draw. Erik stiffened slightly but nodded, not looking at her as he finished one of her legs. Christine knew that anyone would tell her that she was being to bold and to forward but she could not seem to help it, that was her personality after all.

"Would you do one of me?"

"Christine-"

"Please, Erik, this might be my only chance to do something like this ever again," she pleaded. She did not know how much longer she was going to stay here but she wanted, no needed, to experience everything she possibly could with him before she was forced to go back to her dull, and depressing life. He did not want to do it, that much was obvious, but she continued to softly beg. When she began to get frustrated by his lack of an answer she stood up, giving him little chance to say anything.

"Christine, please, I think-"

He groaned. Christine had dropped the robe and he was faced with the sight of the most beautiful body he had ever had the priviledge to look at in his entire life. He had done nudes before, that was not new to him. But he had never been so attracted to any of his subjects as he was with Christine. She seemed completely comfortable without having any clothes on and that in itself was very sexy indeed. She laid back down on the couch in the same position, this time without the robe. Erik swallowed several times before grabbing a new piece of paper and beginning to draw.

He tried not to look but when you were drawing the person it was nearly impossible not to. She was full of breasts and hips and everything seemed to be flawlessly made, like one of God's own portraits. She remained still the entire time and did not look away from him, trying to pretend that there was nothing different about this than if she were to pose for anyone else. Even when she knew this was a lie. It was different because it was Erik. _He _was different.

Thirty minutes later he had finished and Christine stood, putting on the robe and going to his side. She gasped softly when she looked at herself through Erik's eyes. She looked...beautiful...such a simple word because she knew no picture could have ever done her justice like this. He glanced up at her, wondering if she approved. Before he could react she had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Erik! It is beautiful!" she said breathlessly. She was so flattered and so stunned she really did not know what to say.

"It is nothing compared to the real thing," he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, whispering a soft thank you. He nodded and stood up, going to the kitchen and pouring himself something to drink. Christine stared after him, realizing that something was wrong...

"Erik?"

"I am going to take a shower," he said. She did not like the stiff set of his shoulders but she said nothing, a million thoughts suddenly filling her mind, knowing what she had to do and wondering if it would be worth it in the end.

**0000000000**

Erik ran his hands through his hair, allowing the hot water to run all over him. His body was aching in desire but today he refused to relieve himself. Why was Christine doing this? She was engaged and he was doing everything in his power not to touch her, but she seemed to continuously tempt him, and he did not know what to think. He knew he was an idiot to believe that a woman like Christine would be interested in him but the way she had kissed him...

No one had any idea how much he would give just to feel her lips one more time on his. To know, just for a moment, that he was not as repulsive and ugly as everyone had always clamied he was. Just for a moment he wanted to feel like a man and Christine had been the only one, ever, who had been able to make him feel that way. But as long as she belonged to another he could never hope for anything. And even if, by some miracle, she were to break up with her fiancee, he knew that she would never wish to be anything more than friends.

**0000000000**

Christine pulled out Erik's computer and logged on to her instant messenger. She knew she had to do this before she did something that she would regret. She was relieved to see Meg online and she took a deep breath.

**BroadwayNigthingale**: Meg, I need you to tell Raoul something for me...


	11. An Old End, A New Beginning

**Chapter Eleven: An Old End, A New Beginning**

Author's Note: I know a lot of people thought that I was taking on to much by putting up my new story "Lonesome Hearts", but if I ever feel like I am taking on to much, please believe me when I say I will let you all know, but I am flattered that many of you are worried abot that! Well, here is the next update of Winter Heat, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you all think! DJT

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg, I need you to tell Raoul something for me...

**PartyGirl**: Of course, Chris.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I know this is not the best way to do this but it is the only thing I could think of...

Christine ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. She could do this, there was no reason she couldn't. The only reason it bothered her was because it seemed so cold and heartless. Was this the right thing to do, though? Was she doing it because she wanted to see if there was anything there with Erik? She knew there was something, the chemistry between them was impossible to ignore. But she had not known him very long at all, hardly long enough to want to start some sort of relationship.

But she knew that even if she had been stranded in this cabin with an old woman, she probably would have realized the same thing; she and Raoul were not meant for eachother. If she stayed with him and got married like they planned, she knew they both would regret it. She only wished she had seen all of this sooner, now she was bound to hurt Raoul when that was far from what she wanted.

**PartyGirl**: Christine, are you there?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes...you know what, Meg, is Raoul there?

**PartyGirl**: Yes, why?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I think I need to tell him this myself.

**PartyGirl**: Alright, Chris...just a second...

"Christine? I made dinner," Erik said, coming up to the loft. Christine stared at him a moment, taking everything in as if it were the last time she would ever see him. In truth, all she was trying to do was tell her heart that this man could be what she truly wanted, if she just gave them a chance. She swallowed.

"Alright...I will be down in a minute, OK?"

Erik nodded and gave her a gentle smile before going back downstairs. If only he knew exactly what she was doing at that moment! What would he think? She knew she could not really worry about that now but she felt her body begin to shake in nervousness.

**_RChagny _**has logged on.

"Here we go," she softly said to herself.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Raoul?

**RChagny**: Christine! Finally! I have wanted to talk to you for awhile!

**BroadwayNightingale**: I know, I am sorry, I have been rather busy...

That was not completely a lie.

**RChagny**: Busy with this masked man of yours?

Christine blushed. She knew if she was face to face with Raoul he would be very angry right about now. Perhaps it was better if things were done this way.

**BroadwayNightingale**: No, but that is what I wanted to talk to you about.

**RChagny**: Really? I am dying to hear what you have to say...

**BroadwayNightingale**: This is not exactly easy...

**RChagny**: I think it is really easy, Chris, you want to say sorry for kissing this stranger!

Christine gasped. What? How could he possbily assume such a thing? Did he really hold so much trust in her feelings for him?

**BroadwayNightingale**: What?

**RChagny**: It is alright, sweetheart, really, I have thought about it for awhile and I forgive you.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I do not want your forgivness, in fact that is far from what I want to talk to you about.

**RChagny**: Then what is it you want to talk about.

Christine knew that if she continued to hesitate it would not help either of them and she really wished to end this as soon as possible. Erik was waiting for her downstairs, and she would much rather be with him at the moment.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Raoul...I think we should break up...

She closed her eyes and was afraid to open them, not wanting to know what he was going to say. She felt like she had taken an arrow and shot it straight through his heart. After a few minutes he finally responded.

**RChagny**: What?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I know it is unexpected, but I think this is for the best. Please say you understand...

**RChagny**: Christine, are you feeling alright?

**BroadwayNightingale**: What? Of course I feel fine!

**RChagny**: I do not think you do, because you have no idea what you are talking about!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Please, Raoul...

**RChagny**: No, you are not going to end what we have when you have only known this man for a week!

**BroadwayNightingale**: It has nothing to do with him! We are not right for eachother!

**RChagny**: And this man made this all so clear for you?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes-NO!

**RChagny**: Christine, when the storm dies down then I will talk to you when you come to Meg's, you are rushing into this and I will forgive you for it. Obviously you do not know what you want.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Raoul de Chagny! Don't you dare say such things! I know what I want!

**_RChagny _**has signed off!

Christine screamed at the computer in frustration. She could not believe he had just done that! She told him it was over and he took it like she was telling him what the weather was like today! She felt angry tears come to her eyes and she tried to wipe them away angrily to no avail.

"Christine?"

She moaned and turned, pressing her face into the pillow. She did not want Erik to see her like this! Christine knew she should just forget about Raoul. She had told him that they were over, if he did not accept it that was totally up to him, but she was not going to keep her life on stand still until it sunk in for him.

"Christine, what is the matter?"

She shook her head, burying herself a little more snugly into the mattress, very embarrassed. She felt the bed sink from Erik's weight as he sat down and she would have given anything to turn and receive comfort from his arms. As if he could read her mind she felt his hand come to rest lightly on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look at him, her vision blurred by her tears.

"No tears, darling, no tears..."

"Oh, Erik..."

He said nothing as he opened his arms and pulled her into his embrace. She collapsed against him almost desperately and buried herself close against his chest. Erik pressed his face into her hair and simply held her, not knowing what had happened but knowing that silence was the best medicine in this case.

They shifted so that they were both lying down and they could both be comfortable. Christine had never realized how nice it felt simply to be held by a man she cared about while she cried. Erik had never realized what a simple pleasure it was comforting a woman who only wanted his embrace in that moment.

He kept one of his arms around her shoulders, holding her close, and the other he slowly began to rub her back with, wanting to relieve some of the tension he felt there. Her body relaxed against him moments later and he could feel the gentle breeze of her breath against his neck. He could feel her hand gently playing with his collar and he pulled her just a little closer.

Lying there with Erik she seemed to come to a realization. What if she had never been stuck in this snow storm? She would have never met Erik! She felt herself become choked up. If they had never met she would have married Raoul, probably been miserable, and Erik would have been a quite recluse in his own cabin.

Even if nothing happened between them Christine knew that they had both changed eachother a little bit, and she knew, before she left there, it was going to be a big change, and for the better. She had a lot to thank Erik for.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No...I want to stay just like this," she whispered. Erik closed his eyes. If he knew what was good for him he would pull away right then and there but they were not doing anything wrong, simply holding eachother, and he was not going to let it go any further, no matter how much he wanted it to. He felt her sobs subside a little later. Ramses jumped onto the bed and settled himself at their feet. Christine managed to smile at him.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, but Erik...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you...I mean..."

"I will stay here for as long as you wish, Christine, you do not have to ask me that," he murmured. She smiled and sighed in relief. To bad not every woman had someone like Erik to comfort them after they tried to break up with their boyfriend. Christine was surprised when Erik fell asleep, his breathing regular, gently stirring her hair.

She pulled back just a little so she could study his face, liking the way he appeared so relaxed. Maybe their could be something between the two of them. Looking at him she could not feel any regret for what she had told Raoul...it had to be done. She did not want to play with any mans heart, she was not like that, so was it not better that she had ended it with Raoul before she and Erik did go any farther?

Christine ran her fingertips lightly over his uncovered cheek. She smiled and pressed her mouth to his ear, quietly beginning to sing to him.

_"I could lose my heart tonight if you don't turn and walk away... 'cause the way I feel I might lose control and let you stay..." _

Christine had a feeling that it was a little to late to be worrying about losing her heart.

Author's Note: There you all go! Hope you enjoyed it! I am working on the next chapter of Dark Prince, I have not deserted my stories! Oh, and the song Christine was singing was "I Could Fall in Love" from Selena. The lyrics can be found at this website if anyone is interested, just remove the spaces!

h t t p / w w w . l y r i c s 0 0 7 . c o m / S e l e n a 2 0 L y r i c s / I 2 0 C o u l d 2 0 F a l l 2 0 I n 2 0 L o v e 2 0 L y r i c s . h t m l


	12. A Relationship?

**Chapter Twelve:** **A Relationship?**

**Author's Note: Here is your next update of Winter Heat! Next chapter is promised to a long, fluffy filled chapter, I absolutely promise. I am also working on the next chapter of Lonesome Hearts and will hopefully get that to you all soon! DJT**

Erik slowly woke up the following morning, for an instant wondering where he was. He had his arms wrapped around the most incredible woman in the world and he wondered what he had done to deserve it. Christine's face was pressed into the crook of his neck and he liked the feel of her gentle breathing against his skin, finding it oddly comforting.

He had never been around someone that made him feel comfortable, and he usually prefered being alone. But he knew that when the time came that Christine left, it was going to hurt a part of him that he had never looked to closely at before. Why was it that the one woman he could see himself being with was already taken? Was it some sort of cruel joke? Was he being punished? Did he not deserve to be happy at least once in his life?

Christine's visit was leaving him with memories of things he would never forget. Being with her was paradise and he knew it would eventually come to an end, as all dreams do. His chest suddenly felt tight and he pulled her closer to him. She stirred and he did not want her to wake up, not wanting to let her go so soon. But it seemed he would not get his wish because her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Erik..."

Why did he feel like such a man because his name was the first thing she said upon waking up? Was he a fool that was falling for a woman that would never be his? She smiled when she saw him looking at her and he gently returned the gesture. God, he could wake up like this every morning and never want for anything again. Whoever her fiancee was Erik hoped that he realized just how lucky he was to have a woman like this.

"Good morning," she whispered. She did not pull out of his embrace and it made Erik's day.

"Morning..."

"Did you sleep well?" Christine asked. Such a simple question and Erik realized that he had never been asked that in his entire life. No one had ever cared if he had slept well or not. He wanted to kiss her just for asking. For the first time he felt like someone cared if he was alright, and it made living each day all the more sweeter.

"Wonderful."

She smiled.

"I'm glad..."

Erik had a feeling that she wanted to tell him something but she seemed hesitant, as if not sure how she should begin. He would let her think about it all day if she wanted, he did not want to get out of that bed for anything in the entire world. Her hand began to play with the buttons on his shirt, and he watched as she began to bite on her bottom lip in obvious nervousness. His straight forward, bold Christine was at a loss for words!

"Christine?"

"Erik...I-I have to tell you something..."

He smiled.

"It cannot be all that bad, tell me," he urged, curious to know what she was going to say. Christine swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, praying that she would not regret her next words.

"I broke up with my fiancee..."

She felt Erik's body stiffen against hers and she felt dread enter her heart. If he did not feel anything for her she was going to feel like a complete and utter idiot for believing that there could be something between them.

"You what?"

"I broke up with him, Erik...for you..." she whispered. Why did she feel like such an insecure little girl in the face of this truth? Perhaps it was because she desperately needed to know what Erik was going to say. She got her answer when he pulled away from her and stood, not quite meeting her eyes.

"You should not have done that, Christine!"

"Erik-"

He was already rushing down the stairs. Tears of hurt and anger filled her eyes as she stood. This man would not make her regret her decision! He would not. She went down the stairs with a determined stride. She found him in the kitchen, leaning on the countertop with his head down. She walked straight over to him and pushed him, catching him completely by surprise.

"Christine, what in the world-"

"Tell me why I should not have done what I did, Erik, tell me!" she demanded, not going to let this go without a fight.

"You were engaged to him, Christine, you obviously loved him enough to say yes when he proposed," he answered, trying to make her understand, she was making a mistake. He could never be what she needed.

"I don't love him, Erik...truly, I don't..."

"And what made you decide this so suddenly?" he asked.

"Meeting you..." she whispered. Erik ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart clench in feeling. She did not know him, the real him...how was she ever going to feel anything for him if she knew what he was truly like?

"I have no feelings for you, Christine," he murmured, desperately wanting this conversation to end. Why was she offering him everything he wanted but could never have, and why did he have to lie to her like this? It was the only way...

Christine shook her head, tears coming to her eyes once more.

"No...don't say that, I know that isn't true!" she cried. Why was he telling her all of this? She knew he was lying. If she had not been almost sure that he felt something for her she would have never taken this chance.

"It _is _true!"

He turned to leave the room but Christine grabbed his arm, yanking him to her and pushing her mouth against his with almost helpless desperation. He stumbled back by the force of her attack and his back landed roughly against the refridgerator. He groaned and his hands went to her hips to steady both of them. She continued to kiss him, even when he tried to half-heartedly pull away.

Within moments he was kissing her back and he knew that there was no way he could not respond to her, because no matter what, he _did _care for her. When Christine felt him respond to her touch her body almost went limp in relief and fresh tears fell down her face.

Erik pulled his mouth away and he looked at her carefully. His fingertips went to her cheeks and he gently wiped the tears from her pale flesh. She bit her bottom lip and her hand searched for his, lacing their fingers together. Christine looked at him, wanting him to say something first, knowing that if he didn't she was going to have an emotional breakdown.

"You left him for _me_?"

Christine smiled through her tears and managed to nod. Wonder seemed to wash over his face and for a moment Christine wondered just how long he had been alone in this world.

"I want to have a relationship with you..." she said quietly. Erik shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"I know I can't be what you need, sweetheart," he murmured. The idea of becoming a couple was frightening to a man who had never been in a relationship before. She leaned forward and laid her head on his chest.

"If I ever doubted that I would not be in front of you right now," she whispered. Erik said nothing for a long time, needing to decided what he was going to do. If he allowed this woman into his heart what was going to happen once the storm died down? She would leave and go back to her perfect life as a singer and realize that her fiancee really was the right man for her.

He could not start something with her if he did not know if she could finish it. The idea of getting hurt like that was one of the things Erik worried about above all others, and he knew he would not be able to handle it if it happened.

"Erik?" she murmured, needing an answer to the question that she knew would forever change her life. His eyes found hers and he leaned forward and kissed her. That was in itself a wonderful response. Christine was well worth any pain she might cause in the future.

**0000000000**

The next couple of days were the best Christine had had...ever. Being Erik's girlfriend had to be one of the most incredible feelings in the entire world. How had he managed to stay single until now? To her he was the complete and utter package. In the mornings he would make her breakfast in bed and in the afternoons and evenings they would spend together, doing some quiet activity or simply talking to one another. At night Erik slept beside her, his arms wrapped tightly about her slender body.

They had not made love yet, Christine assumed that Erik was not quite ready for that step, and she would let him take his time. She had a feeling Erik was a virgin and she was far from it, so she would not push him into something he was not ready for yet.

His kisses, however, seemed to grow a little more passionate every time and if it was a preview of what was to come she knew that she had something to look forward to. Erik had taken to reading to her in the evenings, and the deep timber of his voice had caused her to fall asleep in his lap on more that one occassion.

At that very moment in fact Erik was reading to her. Both of them were cuddled on the couch and Erik's voice was taking her to the time of Dorian Gray, and his need to stay young forever. It was a rather good book and Christine tried to stay awake to hear what happened next. But she was leaning against Erik and he was just so comfortable...

Erik smiled when Christine fell asleep, the quiet sound of her snoring filling his ears. He looked down at her, and not for the first time realized that she was his. His girlfriend. That was a strange word because he had never had a girlfriend before, and here was this wonderful one at this very moment. He knew he had to be dreaming. He just hoped he never woke up.

Christmas was in three days, and Erik wondered if she was at all sad that she was not with her family. He did not want her to be disappointed in their first Christmas together and he wondered what he could do to make it memorable for her. He had never celebrated Christmas before but he knew that Christine did and he wanted to make her happy.

Plans began to form in his head about how he could give Christine the perfect Christmas.

His thoughts were interrupted when Christine slowly came awake, stretching her body against his. He felt himself respond but tried desperately to ignore it. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. He knew that if things went any farther between them, he was going to fall in love with her.

**0000000000**

Raoul sat in the room he was supposed to be sharing with Christine, his head in his hands. He kept seeing what she had typed on that computer. She wanted to break up with him? What in the world was the matter with her? Did she not see that they were meant to be together? Who was this man that she had barely met that had already stolen her away from him. What did he have that Raoul did not?

Christine and he had met almost ten years ago and from that very moment he had laid eyes on her he had known that no one else would ever do. She was everything he wanted in a woman and he knew without a doubt she would be his wife...now she was throwing their love away for some stranger? He knew she could not be thinking clearly. It was a momentary lapse of good choice.

He knew he could offer her more than this man ever could, and he was not going to let her go without a fight. The idea that this was going to be the first Christmas they spent apart did not help his mood at all and he found himself a bottle of scotch to make himself happy, thoughts of his future wife filling his mind.

**0000000000**

Erik smiled as he looked at Christine lying in his bed. She had seemed very tired today and had gone to bed early. Erik was extremely grateful for this. He had to begin making plans for their first Christmas, and he had everything in mind. Hopefully all of it went according to plan. He had exactly three days to prepare.

Only the best for his woman.


	13. Christmas

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas**

**Author's Note: This is a fluffy, fun filled chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! I loved writing it! DJT**

Erik was up to something.

Christine knew it with every fiber of her being. Her masked man was planning something and it was nearly driving her crazy because she could not figure out what he was doing. Since the day after they had decided to become a couple Erik had snuck around and stayed up into the late hours of the night, working on something for God only knew what. Whenever she would try and sneak up on him and see what he was doing he would always have everything hidden before she could even hope to steal a glance.

It was all very frustrating.

She had tried to put the thought of Erik's secrets out of her mind because she had her own thinking to do. Christmas was coming up and she did not know what she was going to give her masked lover. She had nothing she could give him and it was not like she could go down the street to the store and go shopping so she knew she was going to have to improvise. Christine admitted that she had begun to cry when she realized that Christmas was coming up and the one thing she wished for was that her family was with her. Erik had found her weeping and had pulled her into his arms, whispering to her that they were going to be together for Christmas and he hoped that he could make her happy on that day since she was so far from her loved ones.

Christine had fallen asleep in his arms, realizing that it might not be that bad so long as she had this man with her to celebrate. She knew Erik could not be one for holidays and the simple fact that he wanted to celebrate it with her was something she could never thank him enough for. But no matter how hard she thought about it she could not come up with a suitable Christmas present...

It seemed she had a lot of thinking to do...

**0000000000**

Erik glanced over his shoulder for at least the hundreth time. Christine was like a little girl at Christmas time and it took all of his willpower to keep his surprises a secret. It seemed like every time he tried to work on something Christine was always there, trying to see what it was he was hiding and it was exhausting keeping her at bay. He would wait until she was asleep, and deeply, before he went back to making his plans. There was only two more days until Christmas and he had very little time to finish everything. At the moment, however, it seemed like he was going to get very little done. He could hear Christine noising around downstairs and from the various banging noises he could only imagine what she was doing. Hiding his latest project he went down the stairs two at a time.

He found his significant other sitting on the floor in front of his only hall closet, the door open and various things spread out around her, one of them being Ramses, who had somehow managed to fall asleep within the ruckus Christine was creating. The glory of her bare legs was spread out in front of her and her hair was mussed. She looked frustrated and he wondered what had happened since the ten minutes he had last talked to her to make her that way.

"Christine?"

She turned to him with a hopeless look on her face that he found rather adorable.

"Oh, Erik! Nothing is going right!" she said, throwing her arms down in absolute frustration. To his surprise she looked near tears and he had no idea why. Erik crouched down beside her.

"What isn't going right?"

"Everything!"

Erik smiled and waited.

"I tried looking around for things we could decorate the house with...and you have nothing!"

She said this as if she had never heard of anything as scandalous in her whole life. Erik felt his heart clench at how sad she sounded. He wanted to give her a perfect Christmas and it appeared that it was not quite working yet. He stared at her a moment, thinking. The idea came more quickly than he would have believed. Taking her hands he pulled her to her feet and gave her a kiss before smiling.

"Go make yourself something to eat," he said. She frowned.

"I'm not hungry-"

"I have a surprise...please?"

Christine smiled at him and slowly nodded.

"Alright."

She turned to go to the kitchen when Erik grabbed her hand.

"Please do not peek," he said. Christine nodded and promised.

**0000000000**

"Come on, Erik..." Christine muttered to herself. She had already made and eat her food and Erik had not yet called her out of the kitchen. It had been at least an hour. She had been so embarrassed when she had realized that she had been about to cry in front of Erik when he had found her looking through his closet. She had been so mad because everything she had tried to do for Erik had gone wrong. She had failed to come up with a suitable present for him and she could not think of a suitable dinner to make for Christmas and she had hoped that by decorating the house she might be able to make up for some of the things she had failed to do but that had proved to just be wishful thinking.

Could this Christmas get any worse?

She was spared having to feel sorry for herself when Erik appeared in front of her. He did not let her say anything before he came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Erik?"

"Shh...it is a surprise," he murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight at the feel of his warm breath. He slowly began to lead her forward and her heart began beating rather quickly as she tried to think about what Erik had done for her. One thing was for sure, she had never felt this excited for anything Raoul had ever done for her. They came to a stop and Erik asked her to keep her eyes closed even after he had removed his hands. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she leaned against him without even having to think about it.

"Open your eyes..."

"Oh..."

Christine found herself speechless as she looked around the living room. A reef hung on the door, mistle toe hung from the door frame, stockings were pinned over the fireplace, candycanes were around every painting Erik had on the walls, and the most amazing thing was...they were all made out of paper. Erik had drawn them! He let go of her as she walked very hesitantly to look at the hand drawn stockings. She leaned forward and ran her fingertips over them. One had her name and the other his in flowing script. The detail was amazing and she wondered how in the world he had managed to add color and put so much effort into them in so little time.

"I know none of this is as wonderful as the real thing but I hope it would make things more festive," Erik murmured. She turned to him and knew that several tears had fallen down her cheeks. Christine went to him and took his hand. She led him over to the door and positioned them so they were standing under the mistle toe.

"Thank you..."

Erik was pleasantly stopped from having to say anything when Christine leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He found himself smiling against her mouth, unable to stop himself. He was taking pleasure in simply making her happy. He knew he had made her happy and that was the best feeling in the world. She finally pulled away and leaned against him.

"We are going to have a wonderful Christmas, Christine, I promise."

Christine had a feeling that Erik always kept his promises.

**0000000000**

Christine glanced at the clock beside the bed. 11:55 on Christmas Eve. Lights were still on downstairs but no matter how curious she was she had promised Erik that she would not look downstairs. So his surprise was for Christmas? He had already done so much with the drawing decorations. Erik had been working downstairs since she had gone to bed at eight and she could only imagine what he was doing. Finally the lights went out and she waited, breath held. Would he come upstairs?

Occassionally he would fall asleep while he was holding her but he had never come to her of his own will in the middle of the night, and she wanted to wake up in his arms on Christmas morning. She waited and felt her heart beginning to sink when she heard nothing. When she was about to give up she saw his silhouette at the stairs. Christine kept very still, wondering if he would come to her if he thought she was asleep. A minute later and he was still standing there. She frowned in the darkness.

"Erik?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he murmured. She spoke the next words with great hesitance.

"I was hoping you would come lay down with me?"

She did not have to wait long for an answer, Erik was beside her in a moment. He laid down and almost immediately pulled her into his arms, as if he had prayed that she would ask him to hold her like this. Christine turned in his embrace and pressed her face against his neck, smelling the lingering scent of his cologne. There was something she loved about being with this man; he did not seem to want to only get into her pants. Most guys she had ever dated had only had one thing on their mind: sex. It was nice for once to know that a man saw her as a person and not something to brought to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

Erik seemed to be happy just holding her and that meant more to her than she could ever explain. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his warm flesh. Erik was a true gentleman. She wondered what in the world she had done in her life to deserve a man like this. He was content to hold her and it was a revelation she was having trouble getting over. Christine glanced over at the clock.

12:00.

"Merry Christmas, Erik."

He glanced at the clock before turning back to her. His hand cupped her cheek and he tenderly kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Christine."

He kissed her again, this time a little more passionately, and Christine closed her eyes, wishing this moment would never end. When he pulled away she tried to see him in the darkness but could only make out the white of his mask. She pressed her mouth against his good cheek and smiled, wanting him to feel it. His hand found hers in the darkness and he entwined their fingers. This was proving to be one of the best Christmas's either of them had ever had.

**0000000000**

It was six o'clock in the morning and Erik could not take his eyes off of the sleeping Christine. She looked so beautiful lying in his arms like she was. It was a sight he never wanted to be without and he never wanted to forget. She was everything he could have ever hoped would come into his life. She was a determined, head strong woman that was not afraid to go after what she wanted and it was one of many things he admired so much about her.

He was nervous to see her reaction about his surprise Christmas and he just prayed that everything was to her liking. It had taken him so long to make everything perfect he did not know what he would do if it wasn't. He had gotten up thirty minutes prior to take a shower and start the fire going in the fireplace, wanting everything to look spectacular. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Christine to wake up.

Christine slowly came awake, feeling Erik's arms around her and wanting them to stay there. He held her as close to him as he could and she smiled when she opened her eyes, her gaze coming to rest on his beloved face. He, too, was smiling, and she never wanted that happy look to fade. He kissed her and his lips lingered longer than they ever had.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning, sweetheart," he answered.

"It's Christmas," she whispered. He nodded. Erik could see that she was anxious to go downstairs. She remained silent, waiting for him to give the ok. She was nearly shaking in her excitment. He stood up and she did not move, wanting to know what he wanted her to do. He smiled and held out his hand to her. She eagerly scrambled from the bed and took it. He told her to close her eyes and he lead her down the stairs at a pace that was agonizingly slow for someone as excited as Christine. She noticed that Erik seemed a little tense and she knew her response would mean the world to him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he led her to the center of the living room. He let go of her hand and Christine opened her eyes very slowly, wanting to make sure she was supposed to. But Erik said nothing to stop her so she allowed her gaze to roam over the room. She began to cry and knew she was not going to be able to stop.

A Christmas tree...

A Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, a beautiful, tall Christmas tree and wrapped around it there were several strings of popcorn Erik must have made last night. It seemed to make up for the lack of ornaments and she could not help but smile. Beneath the tree there were several small boxes, none of them wrapped, but none of the giving any hint as to what was inside. He had gotten her presents...

The fire was blazing in the fireplace and the radio was playing some soft Christmas carols. She turned to Erik. He was watching her with apprehension, wondering if the tears were a good sign or not.

"Wait, I have something else!" he exclaimed. He ran into the kitchen and moments later reappeared with a tray that held two glasses and a pitcher of some kind of drink. He looked down at it sheepishly.

"I made eggnog," he said happily. Christine broke down completely in tears. Frowning Erik quickly set down the tray and went to her side. He pulled her into his arms and she cried against his shoulder.

"Christine, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head immediately.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I-I'm s-s-s-so h-happy!" she sobbed. Erik laughed softly in relief. She did not sound happy. He took her chin in his hand and brought her gaze to his.

"Truly?" he whispered. She nodded. How could she tell him that this meant everything to her. That he would try to give her a good Christmas even with his limited resources was not enough to say that she knew without a doubt that she was falling in love with him.

Erik was smiling broadly. He had made her happy!

"Oh, Erik...this is all so wonderful!" she said softly. He kissed her hard, telling her how glad he was to see that she was excited about what he had done for her.

"Would you like to open your gifts or would you like to eat the breakfast I have prepared?" he wondered. Christine looked up at him. He had made breakfast as well? This man had to be to wonderful to be true. She expected any moment to be woken up by Raoul and she would continue the life she now did not even want. She knew this was where she wanted to be, she knew that without a doubt.

"You made breakfast?"

"For you, of course!" he said, as if he could not believe she had even asked that question. She agreed to breakfast and he had made every breakfast item Christine had ever known one could eat, from bacon and eggs to crepes. It was a smorgousbourd of food and he told her to help herself. Christine did not even know where he had found the time to make all of this without her noticing, but it was wonderful. He held her hand throughout the entire meal and for the first time in her life Christine felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never had a problem with men, she knew how to act around them and they hardly ever made her flustered. Erik was quite frankly making her flustered.

He would glance at her and smile and she would have given anything to know what he was thinking in those precious moments together. Was he happy that she was there with him? Did he regret any of their days together. But she did not have to question whether or not he was happy. She could see in his eyes just how thrilled he was to have her there with him. When they were done Erik led her back into the living room.

"I have some presents for you."

Christine felt a surge of guilt rush through her at the idea that she did not have anything for him. She looked down at the floor a little helplessly.

"Christine?"

"I do not have anything for you," she whispered. There was a heartbeat of silence.

"Christine, look at me...look at me," he insisted. She did, but with great reluctance.

"You have given me a greater gift than anyone ever could," he murmured. She looked at him, a slight frown on her face in her obvious confusion. He went to her and his hand cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"You gave me a chance..." he said softly. Her eyes opened and found his. She looked closely at him, realizing that what he said was true. She was the only woman who simply liked being with him because he was himself, simply Erik. She wanted to be with Erik and the mask obviously was not a problem to her. That _was _the greatest gift he had ever been given, and he was thankful for it.

They kissed and Erik gave neither of them a chance to say anything. He led her to the Christmas tree and they both sat down in front of it. Ramses came and settled himself in Christine's lap. She smiled down at the feline before looking at Erik. He reached for one of the small boxes and handed it to her. She looked down at it and for several long moments did not move. Taking a deep breath she opened it...and gasped.

"I have had it for some time, but I never had anyone I would want to give it to until I met you," Erik said. Her eyes found his for a moment before looking back at the most beautiful emerald necklace she had ever seen in her entire life. The emerald was the size of a fifty cent piece and around it there was a border of white diamonds. Small diamonds and emeralds made up the chain and Christine was about ready to drop dead in a faint. He could not have just given this to her. No one had ever done anything remotely similar to this and she knew it could not be happening now.

"Erik, I can't accept this, it is to much!" she exclaimed, although she did not look ready to part with it just yet. Erik smiled. He knew she would love that necklace. He had bought it many years ago with the hope that one day he would find a woman he deemed worthy enough to have it. After a few years he had given up hope on ever finding a woman who would accept him the way he was and he had stored it away. Christine had brought it out of hiding and he would never consider giving it to anyone else.

"I want you to have it," he answered. He took it from her hands and told her to turn around. She did as she was told and Erik moved her hair away from her neck so he could fasten it in place. When she turned to face him he saw that the emerald was lying contentedly on the swell of her bosom and he knew no woman would ever be able to do it justice like Christine was. She ran her fingertips over it very lightly, in a sense of awe she could not quite come out of.

Before Erik quite knew what was going on Christine had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a force that sent him to the floor, his back hitting it ungraciously. Christine had him pinned to the floor, her mouth ravishing his before he could utter a word of complaint. He wasn't complaining. Her tongue dueled for dominance and he groaned against her mouth. She left his mouth to smother his cheek and neck with kisses and her enthusiastic response made him all the more happy for giving her that necklace.

He felt himself beginning to respond to her touches and he knew that unless he wanted to embarrass himself he would have to pull away. He did, but gave her a warm smile when she frowned.

"You have more presents to open," he informed her. Christine hoped he realized that she would much rather spend Christmas with him, and it had nothing to do with the gifts, she just wanted to be close to him. The other gifts were a cd of songs he had downloaded for her, a cookie cookbook he had found in the kitchen, and the most beautiful, a painting of the snow covered mountains with a blue/pink sky overhead. He had made it for her and his use of colors impressed her beyond belief.

Now they sat on the couch in front of the fire, sipping eggnog and speaking softly to eachother. Erik informed her that he had dinner cooking in the oven and Christine wondered if this day could get any better. Her thanks for the gifts he had given her had come in the form of very enthusiastic kisses. Erik had accepted these with a great amount of willingness.

Christine had been thinking about it all morning and she now knew what she could give Erik for his birthday. She just hoped it was what he wanted. She took his glass of eggnog and set it down on the floor with her own. His eyes found hers in confusion. She leaned forward and began to kiss him. Within moments she was deepening it, coaxing him to respond. He did.

"Erik?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am going to make love to you."

Erik could not find it in himself to argue.


	14. Christine's Christmas Gift

**Chapter Fourteen: Christine's Christmas Gift**

Christine knew that she was coming on a little strong, but nothing could stop her from doing this for Erik. From the moment she had met him he had been everything she never knew she always wanted. He made her yearn for a life other than the one she had. His smiles and gentle touches promised her forever, and God only knew she wanted this almost as much as she hoped he did. His tongue was in her mouth, almost desperately moving against hers. His eyes were tightly shut and she knew that he had not expected this to happen. It made it all the more sweeter.

Her hands smoothed down the fabric of his shirt, feeling the rippling of his muscle beneath her touch. Christine was in no hurry, she wanted to experience everything this type of intimacy had to offer, and she knew this was all very new to Erik. Something that excited her all the more. The fact that she was the only woman to touch him like this made her feel incredibly special. His hands cupped her face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She liked the fact that he was obviously not to afraid to kiss her more deeply and she took it as a good sign.

Christine began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, slowly parting the material to reveal his flesh beneath. She pulled her mouth away so that she could look down at him as she undressed him. His chest rose and fell with the slightly quickened pace of his breathing as he watched her hands. Christine shifted slightly so she was straddling him and the contact caused a fire to ignite throughout her entire body.

He sat up so she could remove the shirt completely and it fell to the floor, forgotten. Christine's fingertips lightly ran over his hard flesh, admiring the semetry of muscles. He was amazingly built, and she wondered, not for the first time, why any woman would not be attracted to this man. His unique personality and his caring heart was enough to make her fall head over heels for him. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss over his heart. Erik took a deep intake of breath and let it out shakily.

He stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, wondering if this was all a dream he was going to wake up from at any moment. He prayed that this was real, because if he were to wake up and realize that it wasn't he knew he would never be able to stand it. But when she pressed a kiss to his heart he realized that this was not going to be sex, it was going to be making love. He admitted that he had done neither but he knew there was a difference. He was not so sex crazed that he was only doing this to get some, he was not that type of a man, and Christine meant more to him than that.

Her hands on his skin inflamed him but it wasn't enough. He reached up and his hands went underneath her shirt so he could come into contact with her skin. She felt so warm to the touch...so warm and so soft. Was this truly what a woman felt like? No, he was sure that no woman would ever feel better than Christine did to him. She took his hands and helped him remove the shirt that was covering her. The only thing Erik could do was smile at her, she was just to beautiful for words. He reverently touched her, as if he was committing some great sin by touching something so pure and lovely. She was covered by only her undergarments and he wished that that moment would freeze in time, so it would never be over.

Her hands came to rest on his bare chest as she leaned forward and kissed him. Erik was almost frantic to be one with her but his inexperience and the need to know her completely had him slowing everything down a notch. His mouth, however, would not be slowed, and he kissed Christine with a growing passion. She made a noise against his mouth and before she could do much more Erik's arms were around her and he was standing up, cradling her firmly against him. Christine was not asking any questions, her mouth was locked with his and she had no plans on letting him go just yet. He stumbled a couple times as he tried to make his way up the stairs, finding Christine's insistant kiss a very welcome distraction.

They both ignored Ramses yowl as Erik stepped on his tail and ran down the stairs quicker than lightening.

When they reached his bed Erik broke the contact of their mouths to set Christine on the bed. She got on her knees so she was nealing in front of him and as he watched she reached behind her and removed her bra, dropping it to the floor. She smiled as she watched Erik's hungry gaze devour her. Christine knew he was not aware of it but when he looked at her like that he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She decided to make this a Christmas Erik was never going to forget.

Smiling wickedly she leaned back onto her elbows, making sure he had an unobscured view of her breasts. She saw his fist clench as he tried to control himself from attacking her and the simple gesture had her body grow flush in desire.

"Do you have a fantasy, Erik?" she whispered. She watched his eyes wash over her and she began to see the distinct bulge in his trousers. He didn't answer her question but she wanted him to know that tonight anything he had ever wanted to do with a woman she was there for him. He swallowed and did not move, and Christine suddenly worried that she had done something wrong. Him standing there was driving her mad, it was like she could look but not touch.

"Christine...why are you allowing me to do this with you?" he whispered. She was so surprised by his question she could not even begin to come up with an answer. Why was he asking her this instead of joining her on this bed and making love to her? She was lying there in open invitation and he was restraining himself. What was going on? Her eyes closely studied his face and she saw the uncertaintity there, and she wondered what had caused it.

"Erik?"

"My entire life no woman has ever allowed me to touch her the way you are and I need to know that you will not regret this in the morning," he whispered. God, if she woke up and looked back on their night together in disgust he didn't know what he was going to do. And he would not be surprised if she was not satisfied, he had no idea how to give pleasure to a woman. He desperately wanted to make Christine happy, but he was terribly embarrassed that he might not be able to. Christine sat up and put a arm over her chest, wanting him to listen to what she was saying and not pay sole attention to her breasts.

"Erik, you should know by now that I never do anything I don't want. And if I do want something I go after it. I want _you_. What makes you think, even for a moment, that I would regret doing this with you?" she demanded. Erik turned his head away and she could see a flush color his unmasked cheek.

"I...I have never done this before...I do not know if I could please-"

His words were cut off when Christine got on her knees and cupped his cheeks, turning his head to face her. Her eyes stared into his and she found a genuine smile coming to her mouth. The simple fact that he was worried about such a thing told her that she had nothing to worry about. She wanted to please him as well.

"Erik...we are both about to become lovers. This is our first time together. I will show you what I like if you show me what you like," she whispered. Erik realized that she could not have said a more wonderful thing at that moment. How was it that she could make him feel comfortable even when he was completely out of his element? She was spectacular, that was how. Christine gave him a soft kiss on the lips and took his hands.

"Now, what I would very much like is for you to touch me...everywhere," she murmured against his mouth. Her wish was his command. He was still nervous but he would simply follow her lead. His hands slowly landed on her shoulders and for a moment he admired the silky smooth skin beneath his palms. After a few moments his hands glided over her collarbone, feeling her heartbeat quicken under his touch. Her eyes closed and her head fell back when he finally cupped her breasts, something they had both been waiting for. Erik gently kneaded them and felt her nipples harden beneath his palm, causing his body to swell in response.

She was so beautiful, so perfectly made.

"Erik..."

His name came out in a breathless whisper when he bent his head and captured the tip of her breast in his mouth, sending jolts of sensation throughout her entire body. It was so strange for him to finally be touching a woman like this but it felt wonderful. He suckled more firmly, knowing Christine was enjoying it because he could feel her quivering against him. He gave her other breast the same attention and loved the way her breath quickened with excitement.

Christine moaned in disappointment when he pulled away, leaving her aching for more of his touch. Before she could voice her complaint Erik gently pushed her so she was lying on her back in the large bed. A smile formed on his lips and she managed to smile back at him before his hands went to her panties and he pulled them down her legs. He was looking down at her with such tenderness and desire Christine would have given anything to know what he was thinking seeing her lying in front of him like she was. He had seen her naked when she posed for his portrait, but this was different, now he could _touch_.

Christine took his hand and pulled him down to her. When his bare chest came in contact with Christine's he groaned and she gasped, wondering how so much heat was possible. He kissed her, his hands running down her sides. Christine smiled against his mouth and pushed him onto his back, surprising her masked lover and causing a groan to erupt when her mouth began a slow exploration of his chest. He tasted unlike anything she had ever experienced before. He smelt so good, felt so good, she wondered how they had both managed to stay away from eachother for so long.

"What do you like, Erik?" she whispered, only wanting to give him what he wanted. His eyes were tightly closed as if her mouth was pure and absolute torture against his skin. She did not expect him to answer, simply because he was so inexperienced, but to her surprise he grabbed her hand and placed it over the straining bulge in his trousers. Christine cupped her hand around him and glanced up at him when she heard him groan. Christine leaned over him and kissed him with everything she had, her hand kneading him with firm fingers.

Erik felt his eyes roll back in his head at Christine's touch. This was so much better than his own hand. His own hand went over hers and pushed on hers, demanding that she hold him harder. Her breath caught against his mouth when she felt him swell even more under her hands and it seemed that from that moment of contact they were suddenly ravenous for eachother. He flipped her onto her back and her hands groped his belt, trying to get it undone while his mouth worshipped her breasts. She moaned in frustration when she could not get his belt undone.

"Erik...take them off!" she gasped. Erik groaned and pulled away from her, fumbling with his belt and clumsily ripping his trousers off of his body. He hardly wore underwear and Christine groaned at this new revelation. Erik was ready to take his place on top of her again but the agressive Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, rubbing herself against him. He smiled at her forcefulness when her tongue envaded his mouth. She was right when she said she went after something she wanted. He was pleased that it was him that she seemed to want so badly.

"Oh, my goodness!" Christine moaned, feeling his hand roam down her body to land between her thighs. Her first instinct was to close her legs, but his fingers felt so warm against her flesh she found herself opening herself just a little wider, praying that Erik was not going to think her wanton. Erik liked the way she pressed her face against his neck when he slowly began to explore her. He took great satisfaction in the fact that she was so wet and warm.

He did not know how he knew what to do but he was following his instincts, and he wanted Christine's pleasure to come before his own. She began to pant as his fingers pressed deeper and her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

Christine was almost ready to pass out. Nothing had ever felt this good. No one she had ever been with could make her feel this way and she knew it was because she had never felt like this about anyone before she had met Erik. She was reaching toward her release and she began to moan in anticipation. Something caught her attention though. Even doing something this intimate, Erik was holding her in his lap so tenderly, as if he were afraid she was going to break.

"Erik!"

Her thoughts and her senses were interrupted when she felt pleasure cascade over her body. She collasped against him, panting for breath. He took her chin in his hands and brought her lips to his for a tender kiss. She smiled at him and Erik loved that pleasant look she had on her face, like she had just been completely ravished and had enjoyed it. Her hand snaked around him, grasping him firmly, and he collapsed onto his back, Christine sitting on his chest. She pumped him and fire shot through his body, all the way to his toes.

"Your turn," she whispered wickedly. Erik wanted to argue but it felt to wonderful. When he felt himself getting close to his release he grabbed her by the arms and tucked her beneath him, kissing her a little more roughly than he intended. Christine closed her eyes in anticipation of his entry but when it didn't happen they snapped open to see him looking down at her. She prayed to God that he was not going to tell them to stop.

"Erik?"

"You want this?" he asked softly. He was giving her one last chance to change her mind, and she thought that very gentleman like of him. But they had already touched eachother all over and if it was a promise of what was to come she did not want to stop. She lifted her hips slightly in invitation.

"I want you, Erik," she whispered. It was all of the encouragement he needed and like a key in a lock he slid home. The room seemed to become still and quiet all in a moment. And in those few seconds of perfect peace Christine came to a realization that shocked her to her core. No man would ever do after this. No man would ever make her feel the way Erik did. They might have rushed into things with eachother but the chemistry was there and there was no way to deny it. Christine had always wondered what it would feel like when you were with that one person that completed you. Erik was that person. She knew it without a shred of doubt in her entire being. You could not mistake a feeling like this.

Her eyes found Erik's, needing to know if this moment was affecting him like it had her. It was. He was looking down at her with some unknown emotion and she wished he would voice what he was thinking. He looked down at where their bodies were joined before meeting her eyes again.

"This is what it feels like..."

Christine felt tears come to her eyes at the awe she could hear in his voice. This meant something to him. This wasn't just a man who wanted sex. He appreciated this for what it was: two people who did care about eachother in their own ways sharing something intimate. She knew that this was the perfect Christmas present she could ever give him and she did cry then. Erik had done nothing but see to her every need since she got there, and if she could do something to change his life, and his perspective of himself it made all the difference in the world.

He frowned when he saw her tears.

"I know I am completely new to this but are you supposed to cry when we come together?" he wondered. He sounded so sweet and all she could do was shake her head.

"No...you just feel so wonderful," she whispered. He smiled and leaned down, kissing some of her tears away.

"You feel wonderful, too, sweetheart..."

Christine closed her eyes when he began to move inside of her, picking up an age old rythmn that needed no instruction. As he moved she took a moment to think about what he felt like. She had not noticed it before but he was extremely big, and she felt stretched, but she was surprised that it seemed to add more stimulation, and it touched all of the parts of her that should be touched. She began to rock her hips against him, needing him to know that she was enjoying this.

"God, Christine..." he groaned. If he had known that this is what it felt like to be with a woman he did not blame men for wanting it so badly. But he had a feeling that it normally did not feel like this. Christine was wonderful, and she was _Christine_, he had a feeling that made a huge difference.

Erik pressed his face against her neck and moved in and out, thanking God for bringing this woman to him when he had about given up hope.

"_Christine_..."

The sound of her name coming from his lips made her realize that she was now willing to do anything for this man. She did not know about his past, but something had made him an unsociable man, and she did want to make her time with him one he would never forget.

"_Erik_..."

He knew she was close. Her body language changed and she seemed to be reaching for something. He needed her to find what she needed before he could take his pleasure. His mouth found her breasts and he groaned when she softly cried out, still not reaching her pinnacle. He did not know how much longer he could last. Christine knew he needed to let go and she wanted him to, but she was so close...she began panting and moving against him harder.

"Erik-Erik, kiss me!"

She grabbed his face and brought his mouth hard against hers. She saw stars behind her eyes as she experience a mind numbing release, Erik's mouth against hers the entire time. He bit her lip gently as he came, his body pulsing inside hers. His release seemed to go on for ages and she knew just how much he had needed this. He collapsed against her, concious of his weight and kissed her once more before they both tried to catch their breath.

"God, Christine...I do not even know what to say..." he whispered. She smiled and ran her hands down his arms.

"You do not have to say anything, I feel the same way," she said softly.

Erik had a feeling that she had no idea what he felt for her now.

He just prayed that she could feel the same way about him in time.

"Merry Christmas, Erik."

"Merry Christmas, Christine."

And it had been a very merry Christmas for both of them.

One neither of them would ever forget.

Author's note: No, Erik's birthday is not on Christmas, simple typo! sorry for the confusion. I know many of you are disappointed with my updates but I am trying, and school leaves me little time write. I thank all of you for sticking with me, and I will try my best to give you all updates as much as I can. Thanks. DJT


	15. Afterglow

Author's Note: Here you go, guys! Next chapter of Winter Heat. I have not forgotten about Dark Prince, I am working on it but my beta and myself are discussing some things we wish to address, thank you all for your patience, please read and review! DJT

**Chapter Fifteen: Afterglow**

Christine moaned, opening her eyes in disapointment when she felt Erik leaving her side. He turned to her and smiled. She looked beautiful lying among the blankets, one pulled up to conceal what little modesty she had left after giving him everything she had. Her eyes were heavy in the need for sleep and there was a contented smile on her face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. He smiled and stroked a curl away from her face. He had never been this happy.

"I am only going to get a drink," he said. Her first instinct was to pull him back to her but she simply nodded, a slight pout on her face. Erik smiled and shook his head, lying down beside her once more. Her eyes filled with delight and she snuggled against him, listening to the sound of his heart beating. Erik held her close, knowing it could very well be the last time. The storm would be dying down soon and he knew she would be anxious to get back to her family and friends, seeing as she had not spent Christmas with them, and he knew that when that time came he would lose a woman who was quickly becoming a part of him. He just wished there was something he could do to change her mind.

"I think I am beginning to grow fond of winter," Christine murmured. Erik nodded in agreement. Ramses came up and laid down on their feet, curling up and almost immediately going to sleep. She looked up at him and caught his eyes, noticing the contented look he had there. It made her feel wonderful to know that she had made this man happy. She did not regret what they did, and she knew she never would. They were meant to be together like this and her feelings for him were growing stronger by the minute.

Erik opened his eyes when Christine stood up, dislodging a not so happy Ramses and grabbing Erik's hands. She tugged him from bed, ignoring the fact that both of them were naked. He frowned at her.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a shower together."

Erik was quick to follow.

**0000000000**

Christine glanced at Erik, who was sleeping beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She was sitting up, Erik's lap top on her lap. She desperately needed to talk to Meg, it had been far to long, and she wanted to know how everyong was doing and how their Christmas went. Hers had ended perfectly. She and Erik had taken a shower together and of course things had become heated very quickly. Christine was amazed at this mans stamina and prowess when he had never done anything remotely like making love before. He was incredible.

After quite a long time in the shower Erik had dressed her in one of his shirts and had himself put on a robe before leading her to the kitchen. He had made roast beef with potatos, salad, sweet potatos, green beans, and a type of noodle casserole. For dessert he had actually made a cake for her. Christine was so grateful for this romantic show that they had had a very frantic lovemaking session on the kitchen floor.

There was not a day in her entire life that she was going to remember as much as this one. This man was one of a kind, and she did realize that.

**PartyGirl**: Christine! What in the world took you so long!?

**BroadwayNightingale**: I'm sorry, Meg, you know Christmas is my favorite holiday, I got caught up in it.

**PartyGirl**: Caught up with your masked man?

**BroadwayNightingale**: You could say that...

**PartyGirl**: Christine Daae! Tell me what happened!

Christine could not stop the smile that spread over her face. She got happy just thinking about it. How many people could make her smile like this?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Oh, Meg, it was the best Christmas I ever had!

**PartyGirl**: Better than that one where we both got drunk and got to kiss those really hot models?

Christine shook her head. She only remembered bits and pieces of that night. But she and Meg had been at a club and some of the men who were in the VIP room had been models and had invited them over. They had done nothing but kiss them but it was a really good Christmas.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Better than that, Meg. That one does not even compare to this.

**PartyGirl**: Do tell!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Alright, well I hope you have a little while...

Christine told her best friend everything that Erik had done for their Christmas together. She left nothing out other than the making love part. She did not know if she should tell her that or not. Meg could not believe the things this man had done for her friend, and she knew that she just had to meet him. He seemed too good to be true. She also had a feeling that if she was right there with Christine at that very moment she would have a smile on her face, one that could not easily be made into a frown.

Meg was beyond ecstatic.

This man sounded exactly like the type of man she wanted for Christine. Raoul had never been, or ever would be, good for Christine, and she had tried to tell her that from the beginning. It seemed Erik was going to be the one that gave Christine everything she needed.

**PartyGirl**: What did you give him for Christmas?

Christine had known this question was coming. What could she answer? _Her body? _It sounded very crude and what they had done had meant much more to both of them than that. She had given him something that no one ever had before: acceptance. She did not know what he hid beneath the mask but she had a feeling few people accepted it. But she had not made love to him out of pity, never that. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. She glanced at Erik for a moment before answering.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I made love to him.

**PartyGirl**: What!?

Christine smiled. She knew Meg would be surprised.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I made love to him.

She could not seem to stop thinking that. It was just so wonderful.

**PartyGirl**: Christine Daae! I am so happy!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Really?

**PartyGirl**: Of course, you know how much I dislike Raoul! This is wonderful! How was it?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg-

**PartyGirl**: Don't answer that, anyone is better than Raoul! Oh, Christine! If I was there I would squeeze you to death!

Christine laughed, knowing that Meg was telling the truth. Erik groaned and stirred. She put a hand over her mouth so she would not wake him. He looked much too comfortable.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Don't make me laugh, Meg! Erik is trying to sleep!

**PartyGirl**: He is lying right next to you, isn't he?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yeah...with his arm around me...

**PartyGirl**: This is so exciting! Erik is my new favorite person!

**BroadwayNightingale**: Mine as well!

Both women didn't know it but they both began to giggle at the same time. Erik did wake then, opening his eyes and unconciously pulling her closer. She smiled down at him.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" he mumbled, his voice slightly husky.

"Talking to Meg."

"Tell her I said hello."

Christine smiled.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Meg? Erik says hello.

**PartyGirl**: He is awake?

**BroadwayNightingale**: Yes...

"Tell her you have to go, Christine," Erik murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her breast.

"Why?" she asked. He grinned wickedly, his hands beginning to roam.

"You are going to be busy for the next couple of hours..."

Christine's eyes lit up.

**BroadwayNightingale**: Sorry, Meg, I have to go, my masked man requires my attention.

Meg was shaking her head as she left the computer. Oh, yeah, Christine had it bad.

0000000000

Raoul sighed and turned on the computer, his eyes slightly drowsy. He had been drunk since Christine had tried to break up with him and he had spent his Christmas in his room with a bottle of whiskey. He felt miserable all of the time and was plagued with thoughts of Christine. When he was awake he did nothing but daydream of her. When he was sleeping his dreams were full of her. Sometimes they would be sitting together, talking, other times they would be making love. The dreams in which he was intimate with Christine hurt the most, because he realized he might never have that again. Why was she throwing everything they had away? It did not make sense. He knew she must have been drunk to even suggest such a thing. Which meant he had nothing to worry about.

Raoul turned his attention back to the computer and noticed that Meg had not shut the screen down from her instant messenger. He noticed immediately that she had been talking to Christine and he had to see what was going on. Five words stuck out immediately and he felt rage boil up inside him.

**BroadwayNightingale**: I made love to him.

She had made love to _him_.

Raoul threw his glass of whiskey against the wall, the glass shattering and the alcohol running in streams down the wall.

They had not heard the last of him.


	16. The Fall of Paradise

**Chapter Sixteen: The Fall of Paradise**

**A/N: Short chapter, a lot going on.**

Erik stirred the cocoa and milk mixture in his cup, immersed in his thoughts. Soft music floated in the air and the warmth from the fire blanketed the room. It was two o' clock in the morning and Erik knew it would be a very long time before he would be able to fall asleep. He glanced over at Christine, a smile coming to his lips even with the troubled thoughts he was experiencing. She was lying among the blankets and sheets they had both dragged downstairs, placing in front of the fire on the floor. The firelight illuminated the smooth skin of her arms and one shapely leg. The smallest hint of a breast could be glimpsed and her tousled locks were all about the pillows and her shoulders and down her back.

They had spent the night making love and talking quietly in front of the fire. The way she talked to him, as if he really were a man whose thoughts she believed were important. No one in his life, and he said this in complete honesty, had ever took the time to listen to him. Was that something everyone had? Someone to listen to them? He had never had that. But with Christine it was different. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, whether it was important or not, he knew that Christine would listen to him, and she would not hold anything he said against him.

Erik loved listening to her as well. Whenever she got extremely excited about something her eyes would light up and she would talk faster than he had ever thought was possible. Sometimes she would take his hand while she was talking and squeeze it occassionally and it would just make his day. She also showed appreciation for his drawings. Every single one she had seen she told him how wonderful it was and would stare at it for minutes at a time. It was such a simple gesture but it meant more to him than he could ever tell her.

But what had him awake instead of in her arms was the fact that the storm was slowly dying down. He could not ignore it anymore. He knew that Christine was aware of it. She glanced out the window occassionally and it left a pang in his heart every single time. He wished he had the power to make the snow continue to fall. Snow represented their time together. When it ended so would they. The idea of watching her walk out the door made him sick to his stomach.

Erik knew that he had nothing to offer her. He was a recluse, hiding in the mountains because people would never learn to accept him. That was not the type of man Christine needed. She needed someone who would take care of her, nuture her, and make her happy. God only knew that he would give anything to make her happy. And if that meant letting her go, so be it. His heart began to ache at the thought. She would never be happy with him. He had to make her see that. Christine had a wonderful life, with a family who loved her and a wonderful job. He would never ask her to leave that. He was not worth that big of a sacrifice.

"You know, it is not very pleasant to wake up in the middle of the night to find your lover scowling into the darkness," Christine murmured, breaking through his thoughts. His eyes landed on her, finding her staring at him from her place on the floor. He tried to smile but knew it was not very convincing.

"I read a book where a woman woke up to find her lover looking at her like you are right now...let me tell you that it was not a happy ending!" she said, making a face of distaste. He did smile then. She would say the most ridiculous things sometimes that it made him feel light of heart.

"Why aren't you asleep, Erik?"

"I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Christine laughed.

"That sounds very interesting. But don't you think we could come up with some things we could do?" Christine asked. His little insatiable Christine. What was it about him that she found so appealing? He was not handsome. He knew his body was well built but he did not think it was anything special. And yet she touched and kissed him as if she could not get enough.

"Erik? Come here," she pleaded, becoming worried with the look he had on his face. He sighed, put his cup in the sink, and went to the woman he knew he was slowly falling in love with. He laid down beside her, suddenly feeling like the entire world was resting on his shoulders. It was a very heavy burden. He laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes. Christine ran her finger through his hair, wanting to calm him when she knew he was troubled.

Christine did not want to pressure him into saying anything if he didn't want to. She wanted him to trust her with whatever it was that was bothering him. He glanced at her and their eyes met. Christine knew that her curiousity was written in her eyes, but she continued to remain quiet. After a moment he sighed, obviously knowing that he needed to tell her.

"The storm is dying down, Christine," he murmured. Christine stiffened only slightly. He knew she was aware of it and he hated having to bring it up when everything had been so perfect for the past couple of days.

"I noticed," she answered softly. Her fingers were still sifting through his hair and he took some comfort from it.

"W-what...what is going to happen when it does stop completely?" Erik asked. Christine swallowed but managed to smile for him. She was so proud of him for being the one to talk about this, because God only knew she did not want to. She shrugged a little helplessly.

"What do you want to happen?" she wondered. Erik said nothing. This was a time when he absolutely did not know what to do. Christine leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, surprising him.

"Would you like me to stay?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes. He stared up at her in disbelief. Had she just-did he hear her right-he did! She just asked if he wanted her to say. What a hell of a question to ask! Did she not know that he wanted her there? His brows furrowed.

"Christine-"

"Until the winter is over. I do not go back to work until the end of January. That's four weeks away!" she said brightly. But Erik could not handle four weeks. Four weeks meant four more weeks to fall in love with her. Four more reasons why it would be nearly impossible to let her go.

"If you want me to leave, I will," Christine said when he said nothing. Erik sat up, almost frantically smoothing the curls away from her rosy hued face.

"No...God, Christine, I just don't know what to do..." he whispered brokenly. Christine said nothing, continued to stare at him.

"How can this ever work?"

"What?" Christine demanded.

"Us!" he snapped, not meaning to be angry but so frustrated he could not help it. She looked away from him.

"Anything can work if we want it badly enough," she whispered.

"Christine...I can't-"

"You _won't _try!" she interrupted, now angry.

"Look at us, Christine. We were put together by strange circumstances, and we, in all honesty, have not known eachother very long! You have a family and a career waiting for you. I will not let you put any of that in jeopardy," he said. Christine was shaking her head.

"You can come back with me," she said, finally voiceing what she had been praying for since they had first made love. Erik's eyes found hers.

"No..."

Christine watched in disbelief as he stood, getting up to walk away from her. Christine scrambled after him, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Erik-"

"No, Christine, it is better if we simply end this while we still can."

"_End _this?"

"Yes-"

"Do you _hear _yourself? _End _this? Erik, how can you even suggest that?" she said. Erik did not like that heartbroken look that was beginning to fill her eyes. But he knew that this was going to happen, and it was his fault that he had allowed himself to fall in love with her. He could never leave this place to go with her. He had bought this house so he would never have to face the indifference that followed him like a shadow. He would not be accepted in her world, and he needed her to walk away before she couldn't.

"This is the only way," he insisted.

"No, it isn't! You are being ridiculous, there is absolutely no reason why this cannot work," Christine said. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Christine, you do not understand..."

She would never understand. Did she think that he wore this mask simply for the pleasure? What was lying beneath that mask was something that no one would ever be able to accept, including Christine. Erik refused to have his heart broken from Christine's rejection. It was better if she simply left.

"You made love to me, Erik, for the past few hours! I fell asleep in your arms, and you were happy! Don't tell me you weren't! There is a happiness in your eyes that was not there before, and you want to throw that away?" she demanded, tears coming to her eyes. Erik looked away from her. How was this happening so fast? One moment they were lying in eachothers arms and the next he was ending what had barely begun.

"I will never deny that I found bliss in your arms, Christine. I will never be able to tell you what you did for me, but I cannot go with you!"

"Why, Erik?" she whispered, now desperate. This could not be happening, not now, not when everything was so perfect. He did not want to tell her about his face. She would want to see it, she would say that she understood, but the moment he took down the porcelain barrier she would be lost to him forever. Let her not know why he could not go with her. It would help her mend when they were finally seperated. He glanced at her. Erik noticed that the hand that was holding onto the sheet that covered her body was trembling. She suddenly felt extremely dirty.

"Well, now that you got what you wanted, I will leave you alone!"

Erik knew what she was talking about and he grabbed her by the arm before she even had a chance to get away from him. She tried to pull away and found it useless.

"Let go-"

"Don't you dare suggest anything remotely like what you just said, do you understand me?"

"What? That you wanted my body? Well, you got it, hope you are satisfied because you will never-"

Christine let out an angry snort like sound when Erik crushed his lips to hers, demanding that she respond. Christine fought, God knew how much, not to respond to his touch, but found it impossible. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily, staring at eachother with a mixture of anger and desire. His hands pushed the sheet from her body, causing it to pool at their feet. She closed her eyes when his hands ran over her, wanting to block out the feelings she had in her heart.

"My hands do not touch you because of lust, Christine. My lips do not claim yours in greed. That was never why I touched you," he whispered. He reached down and grabbed the sheet, wrapping her in it and taking a step back.

"Then why?" she demanded.

"You know I care about you," he said, knowing that those words would only make things more difficult.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" she said. None of this was making sense. Why was he doing this? She did not want to leave. She shouldn't have to!

"Let is suffice that I do not belong in your world..."

**0000000000**


	17. Frankly

**Chapter Seventeen: Frankly**

He was upstairs, she could hear him moving around. Christine sighed. Thirty minutes ago their arguement had ended and he had stomped upstairs, not saying a word to her since. She had pulled on some clothes and sat in front of the fire, trying to take in everything he had said. How could things be going so wonderfully one moment and then so wrong the next? She did not understand what he meant when he said that he did not belong in her world. What exactly was 'her world'? She didn't understand anything that he was saying and it bothered her to no end.

She would not let any man, she did not care who it was, use her and then say it was not going to work. He had admitted that he had feelings for her, why was he walking away then? The mere idea had her near tears and she wiped at them angrily. Angrily she stomped her foot. This was not over, oh no, this was far from over. Marching up the stairs she decided that the only way to get to the bottom of this was to confront him.

"Go away, Christine," he growled. He was standing near the bed and Christine stood a little straighter.

"No."

"I said go-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when Christine's hand connected with his shoulder and she pushed him onto the bed in a sitting position. He stared up at her in absolute shock. But she spoke before he could say anything.

"You are going to sit there and you are going to listen to me, damn it!"

This time he did not argue.

"I do not know what went on down there but we are going to have a conversation and we are both going to speak frankly!"

Erik remained silent, waiting. He was still in shock. He knew she could be aggressive but this was...wow.

"Now, I want you to explain why you do not want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you," he murmured, heartbroken. Christine threw her hands up in the air.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You don't understand-"

"Remember a few moments ago I said we are going to speak frankly? So speak, Frank!"

"Christine...it is bound not to work," he said softly.

"Of course not if you are not even willing to _try_!"

"I am not willing because the last thing I want is to see you walk away from me!"

"Geeze, Erik! No one said I was going to walk away! We are barely getting started here, sweetheart, we are not even past the starting line," Christine said. She was glad he was talking, it meant she had made an impression. Good, don't let him forget it any time soon.

"You are bound to walk away, Christine, everyone else has before."

"Who is everyone else?"

He waved his hand slightly, as if to simply say 'them'. Christine frowned but decided not to dwell too much on that subject.

"But why am I bound to walk away? You have not given me a reason to until right now!" she said, exasperated. Really, did God think about how difficult he had made men when he first made Adam? They were the downfall of every woman, and Christine knew this man would be the death of her. He was not answering her main question and if he would just do that she knew it would make things much more simple.

"You do not know me," he said. Christine grinned and looked him up and down.

"I disagree."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he answered a little shortly. Christine sighed. She had just been trying to make the situation a little lighter.

"Then tell me, Erik! This merry-go-round is making me a little dizzy."

"Did you ever notice something about me that is different from other men?"

"Well, now that you mention it you do have a really big-"

"Christine."

"Sorry...but I do not see anything wrong with you, Erik! What kind of question is this? I am attracted to you-"

"The mask, Christine."

The room instantly became quiet. Her eyes fell on the white porcelain he had just spoken of and she swallowed. Since she had been with him it had been a constant presence but she had chosen to ignore it on several occassions. She had decided that it was a part of him and if she wanted him that meant everything, including his mask. She also believed that if he wanted to show her he would. She had just never believed that he would mention it. Now he was and she did not know what to say. Of course the mask was different, but what could he possibly be hiding beneath it?

"Erik, I-"

"There is no reason to say anything, Christine. This is what stops me from being with you."

He got up and went to walk past her. He reached the stairs and began to walk down them.

"Show me."

Erik felt his entire body tense from two simple words. Two words he had dreaded hearing her say. Her voice was soft but firm and he could not find it in himself to turn around. He just stood there, his back to her, shoulders tense.

"Show me, Erik."

Now Christine was not daft. She knew what it meant to ask this of him. He could very well walk away from her and then they would surely be over. But she had to give them a chance. She was nervous to see what was lying under his mask, but if she didn't see it then they both would be sorry for not giving them a shot.

Christine walked up to him slowly and laid her hand on his shoulder. His body tensed even further if it was possible but she did not move her hand. She could see the side of his face not covered by the mask and he closed his eyes, swallowing rather hard.

"Please, Erik...I promise I will not turn away...I promise."

Christine prayed that she could keep this promise but she knew that this was the only way to make sure that they could be together. Grabbing her arm he brought her over to the bed, indicating that he wanted her to sit down. If she fainted he wanted there to be something soft beneath her. Christine knew this was a struggle for him and she gently took his hand, entwining their fingers. He turned towards her and swallowed once more.

"Christine...can I...I mean that is-may I kiss you?" he whispered. He had to kiss her one last time. He needed something that would sustain him the long days without her. Christine felt her heart go out to this man who, in that moment, seemed incredibly lonely. Keeping her hand in his she leaned forward and captured his mouth, a firm kiss that had his entire body on fire. Her free hand lightly trailed down his chest and came back up, caressing his neck. Erik knew that this was the only moment that he would have enough courage to do this. With her mouth still pressed firmly against his he removed the mask from his face and let it fall onto the bed.

Christine always kissed with her eyes closed but she immediately knew what he was doing. She did not open her eyes, she just continued to kiss him, knowing he would need this contact almost as much as she would. Erik felt his heart stutter in his chest when Christine's fingertips touched the ravaged side of his face. Her lips still coaxed his and her eyes were still closed but her fingertips touched him where no one else ever had before.

He felt her fingers falter slightly before slowly beginning to roam over what he did not even consider flesh. Christine continued to kiss him even after she felt the uneven, rough skin she was touching. This was what was wrong with him. He was deformed. _Oh, Erik! _Finally gaining the courage she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

The look in his eyes pleaded with her not to look at him in disgust. Very slowly her eyes shifted to what until now had always been hidden. Mangled, pink, stretched...her eyes roamed over what she knew was this mans greatest sin. No eyebrow and the skin looked inflammed and itchy and she had a feeling that it had to do with no air touching it for long amounts of time, and the porcelain had to be painful. His eyes were haunted and a tear fell down his cheek, running the coarse of uneven skin.

Christine hated to admit that her first instinct was to blanch but she forced the feeling down.

"I don't expect anything less than disgust, Christine, because that is all I feel when I gaze at it."

Oh, God...he sounded so hurt and she knew she had to say something, make this right. Erik had turned and was picking up his mask, looking for all the world like he had just given up. He stood and prepared for the inevitable heartbreak. She had just stared at him...like she had never seen anything more disgusting in her life. He knew this would happen, that was why he did not know why he had allowed his hopes to rise for something that was hopeless.

Christine caught his hand.

He could not meet her gaze.

"Look at me," she insisted. Why was she making this so difficult? He needed to walk away before it was to much._ "Look at me!"_

Erik's eyes snapped to hers only because he needed to know what she was trying to do. Did she need another look? She stood and her gaze did not waver from his once. Her eyes searched his and he wondered what in the world she was looking for. Christine did not seem satisfied with what she saw and she leaned forward and kissed him, pressing herself against him.Unwanted tears fell down both the perfect and mangled side of his face. His eyes closed for a second and he could not find it in himself to touch her as she kissed him more passionately than she ever had.

When she pulled away they were both breathing heavily and tears were in her eyes as well.

"I knew it..." she whispered in awe.

"K-knew what...?" he mumbled, dreading the answer. A smile lit her eyes even with the tears spilling.

"You're Erik..."

"What?"

"I look in your eyes and you are the same man looking back at me as you were behind the mask. I kiss you and it is still the same man that I made love to for the past few nights...you are just you, Erik, and no matter what your face looks like I realize that...the man on the inside does not change because of an alteration on the outside. My feelings do not diminish. I want to be with you because you are you..." her hand touched his bad side, "And this is as much a part of you as anything else."

How could she make it sound so simple? No one had ever accepted him for just being himself.

"You cannot tell me you accept this," he said. She smiled again and took his hand. Pressing it to her heart she closed her eyes.

"My heart still races when you look at me, Erik. I stand before you now and I am not blanching. You mean too much to me for this to matter."

"I am horrible..."

He did not want to believe what she was saying. It was too perfect. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You are wonderful. Talented, kind, virile, everything a woman could want, Erik. I hope I do not have to convince you that you are what _I _want..."

"Christine, I don't think-"

She pressed a finger to hip lips.

"Shhh, you think far to much. I think I have to convince you how much I care about you..." she smiled and pulled him by the shirt towards the bed. When they landed on it he was on top of her and her hands were wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I want you to find peace in my arms, Erik. Let me show you what acceptance is."

Author's note: Hoped you liked this chapter and there is a promised steamy chapter next, so you can look forward to that. Please review and don't forget that Thief of His Heart and Lonesome Hearts has been updated as well! Thnx, DJT!


	18. Passions and Departures

**Chapter Eighteen:** **Passions and Departures**

With tears nearly blinding him Erik allowed Christine to pull him into his arms. Without the mask hindering him he felt like a new man. A man who was being accepted for who he really was. Christine's hands roamed up and down his body, caressing him and kissing him wherever she could reach.

Erik still was hesitant to touch her, he felt like he was going to hell for sure for even thinking about it. This wonderful, talented, passionate woman could not want a monster to touch her!

"Erik...please..."

She took his hands and helped him run them over her body. Giving in he groaned and began to tug at the clothes covering her. Christine smiled in relief and did the same for him. This was good, it meant that perhaps she could help him heal after a lifetime of pain.

His mouth worshipped her breasts and at moments it was strange to feel one smooth side of his face and one rough and mangled. She ran her hands over that part of him, demanding that she become used to it and accept it as part of Erik.

When he felt her hand lay on his deformed cheek Erik closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. No words could explain what it felt like to have someone touch a part of you that had once only caused people to pull away in revulsion. There was no disgust in her eyes, she was smiling down at him with all of the tenderness in the world. He leaned forward and kissed her, allowing himself finally to touch her without hesitation.

Christine gasped when he came upon her with a desire unlike anything she had ever seen before. His hands found every secret and his mouth left no skin unattended. Feeling herself begin to pant Christine wondered how she would survive such an onslaut.

He brought her to one shattering climax just from the feel of his hands and before she had time to catch her breath his mouth and his finger was giving her unmentionable pleasure between her thighs. Her fingers dug into his hair and she held him in place, wanting more even when she did not know how much more she could possibly take.

She knew what caused this lust. Her acceptance. He had never made love to anyone without his mask on, and the fact that she was doing so had him beyond aroused.

She screamed when her second climax caused her entire body to convulse. When Erik climbed back on top of her she did not give him a moment to impale her. Roughly pushing him onto his back her mouth and hands gave him the same treatment he had given her. This was not supposed to be about her, and she wanted him to recieve everything he had never been given before.

Erik felt tears begin to fall when he continued to watch this beautiful woman. Christine noticed his tears and slowed down, cupping his face in her hands and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No, Erik, this is supposed to be happy!" she said softly.

"I am happy," he replied. Christine shook her head and kissed his tears away. He shuddered when he felt her mouth on his rough skin. He ached to tell her that he loved her but knew that it was too soon and knowing she might not accept it.

He turned them so they were lying on their sides, his body partially on hers. He kissed her tenderly, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth, coaxing a response that nearly left her breathless. Christine held him close as he ravished her mouth almost lovingly. Her eyes opened while he kissed her and she loved the passion she saw in his eyes. This man meant so much to her it scared her at times.

"Erik..."

Eyes drifted close and gasps escaped as he slowly entered her, holding her body tenderly against his own. From that moment of joining he felt like a terrible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and it was all thanks to Christine. He began to move with agonzingly slow strokes designed to make her go mad.

_God, I love you, Christine...I just wish I could tell you..._

When he felt the time was right he would say something. He just wished he could tell her now. If they were to go to her home he needed the reassurance that she was his.

Her nails digging into his shoulders brought him crashing back to the present. Her body arched and she cried out as her body squeezed his in completion. Erik groaned, buried his face in her neck, and allowed himself to explode, tears running down his cheeks in what could only be described as happiness.

**0000000000**

Christine glanced at Erik occassionally as he packed a few of his things. She did not know how this was going to work. She did not like the look in his eyes, as if he was being pulled away from everything he held dear.

The fact that he had decided to come home with her meant more than she could ever tell him. She had promised him silently that she would not do anything to make him regret it.

She stopped what she was doing and walked over to Erik when she saw him standing, a melancholy look on his face. Taking his hand in her own she pulled him to her.

"Erik?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-if you do not want to go-"

"I do, Christine, I want to be with you...this place holds nothing for me," he murmured with a small smile. She was not so sure but she did not want to bring it up again. Kissing him she went back to work, helping him get everything packed.

**0000000000**

Erik studied the fine features of Christine's face as she slept peacefully beside him, her body still slightly flushed from that nights lovemaking. He ran his hand through her hair and found a small smile coming to his mouth.

Going with her would be one of the greatest things he had ever done. He had to believe that. She was offering him everything he had ever wanted and he wanted to see her happy. Before they fell asleep she had promised him that everyone would love him. He wished that was true.

Christine had made love to him again without the mask and though Erik said nothing, little by little she was rebuilding his once shattered heart. If she was giving him everything he had never had, couldn't he go and live with her to make her happy?

Especially if it meant being with her? It was not a big sacrifice on his part and he would do anything to be with this woman. He wanted to be in this womans life, and if that meant Ramses and himself leaving their home, so be it.

It would be worth it in the end.

**0000000000**

Christine found her hands shaking and her teeth were biting her lips so hard she could taste blood. Today was the day. She and Erik were going to leave and he was going to officially be her boyfriend. The idea of him being her boyfriend made her happier than she had ever been in her life, but she was so nervous about how her family would recieve him.

Not because of the mask, or his personality, or who he was in general, but because Raoul was going to be there to ruin everything. She knew that everyone would love him but Raoul, who she planned on having a talk with anyways.Hopefully everyone else would just be happy for her. If not, then that was their own thing. It did not bother her.

She had left Meg an email telling her that they would be going to Meg's house and Christine could only imagine what her friend was going to tell Raoul. She could only imagine his reaction.

"Are you ready, love?"

She smiled when Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It always made her feel better. She turned in his embrace.

"Are _you _ready?"

Erik smiled. If she would have asked him this a few hours prior he would have said no. But he had spent the last few hours thinking about it and he was now convinced that he did not want anything else.

"Yes, I am ready."

Christine's smile was radiant.

**0000000000**

"What is wrong, Meg?"

Meg turned and smiled at her husband, trying to make it appear like nothing was wrong. Inside she was truly nervous. She had recieved Christine's email, and although she was thrilled to see her friend and meet this new man in her life, she did not know what to expect with Raoul there. She knew there would be tension, and she did not want it in her home, near her family.

"Christine iscoming to visit..."

"You mean she finally got out of that blizzard we have been dealing with?" Jacob asked. Meg nodded, biting her lip.

"Shouldn't you be thrilled?"

"Oh, Jacob! I am thrilled...but...Erik is coming with her..."

"Ah..."

Jacob nodded his head, now understanding his wife's worry. Truth be told, he had been surprised when he learned that Christine had called off her engagement with Raoul. He had been sure that the two of them would marry.

Raoul was not necessarily a bad guy but he knew his wife could not stand him. And, if he was completely honest with himself, the guy did not deserve Christine. He had known the young woman for a fear years now, and she had been the one to introduce him to Meg. In all reality he owed her a huge favor for that meeting.

Christine was a wonderful woman and he wanted to see her with a man that made her happy, because she did deserve it. But bringing this new man would have Raoul on a very high wire. Hopefully the man would not start anything with Erik.

"Meg...you have known Christine a long time, haven't you?" Jacob asked. Meg nodded.

"Practically forever!"

"Were you surprise about her dumping Raoul so suddenly?"

"I have to admit that even through my mind blowing happiness, I was a little surprised."

"This Erik guy must have swept her off of her feet."

Meg nodded.

"Yeah, and from the conversations I have had with her over the computer, this guy makes her happy," Meg said. Jacob shrugged.

"We will just have to wait and see the two of them together. Maybe that will tell us everything we want to know."

Meg nodded. She knew that Christine had to be head over heels for this guy. She had always been a curious girl, and now she was dying to know what this man was like. She had to approve of him first, after all.

**0000000000**

Christine was coming. Raoul refused to think about the fact that she was coming with that masked man of hers. When Meg had told him he had remained quiet and had not said anything. He knew that the only reason she told him anything was because she was trying to tell him not to start anything, that it was over.

No, it wasn't over. A woman did not get engaged to a man and then blow him over with the first man she was slightly attracted to! He was in love with her for goodness sake! And he knew that she had once loved him as well...he would have to make her see that this other man was not the right one for her! He was!

This might be his only chance to win the love of his life back. He would do everything in his power not to mess this up.

**Author's Note:** Ladies and gentleman, things are about to get interesting!


	19. First Day in Civilization

**Chapter Nineteen: First Day in Civilization**

"Christine, I just decided I can't do this."

Frowing, Christine glanced over at Erik. He was sitting in the passenger seat and looked for all the world like he was going to be ill. They were parked a few houses down from Meg's because Christine did not want her friend to see her car and rush outside. Erik needed to take this slowly. Reaching over, Christine gently took his hand in hers.

Erik glanced over at her. She wanted him to be a part of her world, and he wanted to do that for her. But for as long as he could remember people always loathed him. The only fact that Christine was different made him have a little bit of hope.

"They are going to love you, Erik, I promise," she said softly. He was going to do this for her, because he knew it meant everything to her if she did. Sighing he got out of the car and with a smile of pure joy, Christine did the same. Taking his hand they began to walk towards Meg's. The closer they got to her friends the more nervous Christine became.

Deep down she knew that Meg and Jacob would accept Erik because he meant something to her. But it was not every day that a man in a mask knocked on your door. But Meg was her best friend, she knew about the mask, and she knew about everything that had happened so far between them, surely she would know to tread lightly around Erik? The only problem with that idea was the fact that Meg had never 'treaded lightly' in any aspect of her life. Glancing over at him, though, she promised herself that she would not let their opinion of him change how she felt. She knew the real Erik, and she would have to let that be what told her to follow her heart.

When Christine knocked on the door she was not ready for the explosion that happened. The door was flung open and suddenly Christine's arms were full of a very excited blonde woman. She laughed as she hugged Meg close.

"Oh, Christine! Finally!" she cried. Christine was given very little time to talk when Meg suddenly pulled away and threw her arms around a very shocked Erik.

"And you _have _to be Erik! It is so good to finally meet you!"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Christine had to contain her giggle at her lovers speechless expression.

"Meg-"

"Wait! Everyone come in!"

The blonde woman grabbed both of their hands and pulled them through the door. However, two people could not possibly fit into a doorway at the same time and both Erik and Christine were uncomfortably jarred. Christine did laugh this time and they somehow managed to get in without anyone coming to much harm. The living room they stepped into had baby toys spread out on the floor, a big screen television, and a couch littered with more toys and several baby books.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable!" she said happily. Christine had no idea what had come over her friend but she was glad she was acting this way. It lightened the mood. They had little chance to decide if they wanted to sit down or not. Meg brought them to the couch and literally pushed them onto it. But mere moments after doing that she pulled Erik back onto his feet. She circled him, putting a finger to her chin.

Christine giggled.

Meg turned toward Christine.

"I do believe, my good Watson, that we have found the right man for Christine!"

Christine was now laughing so hard her side hurt. Erik looked completely and utterly unsure what to do and the face he was making was absolutely adorable. When she was done Meg sat Erik back down.

"Now the two of you stay right here while I get you something to drink! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she grinned mischieviously. "Which means your options are unlimited!"

When she left the room Erik turned to look at Christine, who shrugged.

"She is really happy to see us," she said, a small smile appearing.

"We both are."

Both Erik and Christine turned to see a man standing not far from them. Erik watched silently as Christine smiled and stood, approaching the man and giving him a rather big hug. Erik could not believe it when he felt jealousy wash over him. Since he had met Christine there had never been a man that was in the same vicinity as they were. Now there was, and he did not like seeing her hug another male. It was absolutely ridiculous of course. But was this her ex? He did not think so, because he knew Christine would not hug him if it were. Not after everything that had happened.

"Jacob! How wonderful to see you! You look wonderful!" Christine said. The man, Jacob, smiled at her and hugged her again. When Christine pulled away she led Jacob to Erik, who immediately stood up.

"Erik, this is Meg's husband, Jacob. Jacob, this is Erik," she said. Jacob offered his hand and Erik looked at it for a moment. How long had it been since he had shook someones hand? He glanced at Christine. Her eyes were pleading with him to try for her. Nodding he took the other man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Erik, I have heard a lot about you," Jacob said. Erik nodded. He liked this man. There was genuine kindness written in his eyes and he did not stare overly long at the mask, something he appreciated.

"Oh, honey! There you are! I was wondering where you got off to," Meg said, coming into the room carrying a tray of drinks. Everyone sat down and Christine found herself unconciously moving closer to Erik on the couch. His eyes met hers and he smiled gently before silently taking her hand in his. Meg and Jacob sat across from them, and Christine smiled at her long time friend.

"Erik, you have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you. From Christine's talks about you on the computer I thought you to be some Greek god!" Meg said with a smile. Erik frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he answered. Christine squeezed his hand.

"Oh, no, quite the contrary! You are exactly the type of man I wished to see Christine with," Meg said, the honesty radiating from her voice. Christine's eyes silently thanked Meg for saying something like that and her friend only smiled.

"Alright, Christine, we have a lot of catching up to do," Meg said. Jacob groaned and glanced at Erik.

"I promise you that the two of them are going to be talking for hours. Would you like to join me for a drink? I can show you where the two of you will be staying as well," Jacob said. Erik glanced at Christine before nodding. If he wanted to fit in he had to try. When he went to get up Christine reached for him and kissed him before allowing him to walk away. When both men were gone Meg rushed over to sit beside Christine.

"So, what do you think?" Christine said softly. Meg laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"Sweety, even with the mask, he is very handsome."

Christine smiled, glad Meg approved.

"And the...you know what?" Meg whispered, leaving little doubt what she meant. Christine could not help the blush and the grin that washed over her.

"It's amazing..."

"Looks like you have a keeper! God, I am so happy for you!" Meg squealed and hugged Christine again.

"Thanks, Meg, your support means a lot," she said softly.

"No problem, now would you like to meet the newest addition?"

Christine nodded and followed her friend, wondering briefly where Raoul was, but dreading to know the answer.

**0000000000**

Erik finished unpacking his things and rubbed Ramses head for a moment. Jacob had turned out to be as good of a man as Erik had originally believed. He had drawn him into a conversation about Christine and he had learned about some of her wild teenage years way back when. Jacob had talked to him like he would any friend, even with the mask, and for that hour Erik had truly felt normal.

Reaching under the bed he took out his drawings and rifled through it, seeing that his strongest muse of course was Christine. Several of them had been done when she was sleeping, and she had not seen many of them. He found the one that she had posed for and admired it for a moment. She truly was an exquisite woman, and he felt proud of himself for capturing that inner fire in this drawing. He did not deserve her, but he would do anything to be with her.

Hearing the door open Erik tried to discreetly hide the picture of Christine's naked form but it was snatched out of his hand. He looked up in dismay to see Christine and Meg standing there, Christine turning red as her friend looked at the drawing.

"Is that Christine!" Meg gasped. Christine tried to reach for the drawing but Meg pulled away from her grasp.

"Goodness...when you said he was an artist...wow! I am so jealous!" Meg said. She glanced between the masked man and her best friend. Was this what they did for fun? Have Erik draw her naked? Kinky.

"That is a long story, Meg! Give it back!" Christine pleaded. For the first time Erik saw his lover truly embarrassed. He smiled slightly.

"There is nothing to get upset about, Christine, you look wonderful," he murmured. She glared at him and managed to snatch the picture back. Meg could also see her friends embarrassment and she could not help but tease her.

"Man, Christine, I did not know you now did nude modeling," Meg said. Christine blushed again.

"I don't! That was private!" she snapped back. That picture had only been drawn that way because she had wanted to look desirable for Erik. She was not usually a shy person, but she most definately did not want Meg to see that picture! And what was Erik doing looking at it now anyways?

"Seriously, Chris, you should think about doing that professionally!" Meg said, very impressed with her friends beauty.

"Meg, could you please leave the two of us alone?" Christine said, now thoroughly embarrassed. Meg laughed and nodded, saying she would see them at dinner. Christine fell onto the bed, laughing but still turning red. She pressed her face into the pillow. Erik laid down next to her and pulled Christine onto his chest. She looked down at him and removed his mask.

"What were you doing looking at that picture?" she wondered. He smoothed the hair away from her face.

"Reminding myself that you make everything worth it," he whispered. Christine smiled and kissed him.

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?"

He grinned.

"It's a gift," he murmured. She smiled against his mouth before she kissed him. Erik turned them so she was on the bottom and he kissed her a little more deeply. Erik would not tell her, he liked Meg and Jacob, but he wanted to get to her house so perhaps they could settle and he liked living with her when it was just the two of them. But being around other people was good for him and Christine wanted to spend time with the people she considered family.

Christine moaned softly against his mouth. His kisses still left her breathless and it was a very welcome sensation. Her leg curled over his and she rubbed her foot along the length of it. He shifted so he was lying directly where he wanted to be. Christine had forgotten to tell him how handsome she had thought he was today. He had worn jeans for the first time since she had met him and she liked the way they hugged his butt. His hands reached under her shirt and inflammed her skin when he began to knead her breasts.

"We do not have much time, dinner will be ready soon," she whispered, turning her head to the side so he could lave his tongue along her neck and gently bite down on it. He pushed himself against her.

"We are starting with desert..."

She murmured her agreement against the skin of his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt, baring his chest to her view. She pressed kisses along his warm skin, deciding that she was never going to deny herself dessert for the rest of her life.

Christine barely registered the door slamming open and a muttered curse before Erik was torn off of her. Christine vaguely heard herself cry out as she sat up, seeing Raoul standing in the doorway. Erik growled as he looked up at the man towering over him. He stood and Raoul gave him little time before he rushed at him.

"No! Raoul, don't!" Christine screamed. She did not know how good of a fighter Erik was but she did not want to see him hurt. Raoul's fist landed on Erik's face and Christine scrambled off of the bed the moment Erik struck her ex back. Somehow she managed to make her way between the two of them and Raoul did not register the fact that it was now Christine in front of him. He struck her and she cried out, collapsing. A deadly silence filled the room as both men looked down at her.

Very slowly Erik raised his gaze, to stare coldly at the man in front of him.

It took a moment for everyone to realize that he was not wearing his mask.

A/N: Watson is of course, from Sherlock Holmes. I do not know if I spelt it right, but you get what I meant.


	20. Love Me, Love Me Not

**Chapter Twenty**

**Love Me, Love Me Not**

"Erik..."

He barely registered the sound of her voice breaking through the rage he suddenly felt. This man had struck Christine! That was the only thing that would seem to register. She repeated his name again and he focused on the man in front of him completely, slowly feeling his stomach drop at the look of terror on the man's face.

"Erik..."

He glanced down at Christine to see her staring up at him with a melancholy look on her face. Raoul broke through both of their gazes when he growled and grabbed Christine, nearly yanking her away from Erik.

"Get away from him, Christine!" he cried, tugging at her arm. Christine pulled away from him the moment before Raoul's back roughly hit the wall, Erik's hands wrapping themselves around his neck. Christine gasped at the look of rage in her lovers eyes.

"How dare you strike her?" Erik hissed, his face contorted in anger. Christine tried to grab his arm, afraid that he would kill Raoul in his blind rage.

"Erik-please! Let him go!" she whispered, terrified of him doing something he would later come to regret. This was not who he was. He was _not _a violent man! But the look in his eyes told her that if he let go the only response he would recieve from any of them would be disgust. Disgust for his face and his actions.

"He hit you, Christine!" Erik growled.

"Because you had your filthy hands all over my fiancee!" Raoul spat, gasping when Erik squeezed his neck that much harder.

"Raoul! I am not engaged to you any longer!" Christine said desperately, needing all of this to end. Christine cried out when Erik's fist roughly crashed into Raoul's face. Her ex moaned in pain only to be hit again. He could do nothing to block the hits because Erik still had him pinned to the wall. Christine went to the man she was slowly falling in love with and cupped his ragged face in her hands, knowing that even in his anger he would never hurt her.

"Please, Erik...this is not like you, let him go," she pleaded. His eyes searched hers but he didn't move. Her fingertips were caressing his rough face and it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced.

"Please, sweetheart, don't do this," Christine whispered again.

"Christine..." he said softly. She managed to smile at him.

"I know, Erik...it is alright," she murmured. With a cry he shoved himself away from Raoul. Raoul put a hand to this throat, gasping for air. Erik was looking at her with shame in his eyes and she had a horrible feeling that he was going to turn in on himself.

"How could you touch that horrible-"

Raoul was forced to shut up when Christine's hand connected with his cheek. She did not notice the way Erik's eyebrow rose in concealed amuesment as he watched his fiesty lover show the man in front of her what was what.

"We need to talk," she said angrily. Raoul said nothing and did not move. "Now!"

He did not want to argue with the tone of voice she was using. When he had left the room Christine turned back to Erik. His eyes still held regret and shame. Christine smiled and leaned forward, kissing him quickly and passionately.

"Wait here for me?" she asked softly. Erik simply nodded. She smiled, gave him a hug, and quickly followed after Raoul. She needed to handle this on her own and if Erik was with her she would not get much done because Raoul would insult him and Erik would strike out again. She found Raoul in Meg's entertainment room. He turned to look at her when she came in.

"What the hell was that, Raoul?" she demanded.

"I come back and Meg tells me that you had got here. I go to your room to see you and you are making out with some guy?"

"That's right, Raoul! We are no longer together," she said angrily. Raoul shook his head.

"That is not true, you said we shouldn't be together over the computer, what kind of person would do that?" he demanded. Christine sighed. She should have known that he was going to make this difficult.

"I'm sorry...that was the only way I could do it. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Nice try," Raoul snapped. Christine threw up her hands.

"What do you want me to say?" she said. Raoul ran his hands through his hair.

"Christine...we were going to get married-how could you just call it all of?"

He looked so sad and miserable she felt her heart clench. She had hurt him and it was the last thing she wanted.

"Raoul...I'm sorry, but it was not like I planned to meet Erik-we just connected," she tried to explain. Connected...damn it, she had fallen in love with him!

"Christine-his face--"

"Don't you dare, Raoul, if that mattered I wouldn't be with him!" she interrupted.

"Christine, think about everything we have been through together-everything we were going to have," he pleaded, not willing to let her walk away from him.

"I have thought about it, Raoul, and I do not say this to hurt you, but-I love him," she whispered. It was the first time she had said it out loud but it had felt right. Perhaps this was the only way to get Raoul to see the truth. He stiffened at her words and he brought his gaze to hers.

"_Love_? Don't mock such a feeling, sweetheart," he growled.

"Excuse me?"

"_I _love you. _You _a few weeks ago loved _me_. Don't claim to love him to get out of this, and if you do then you never knew what love was in the first place," he snapped. Christine felt an angry flush wash over face.

"I don't know what love is? I don't know that feeling when the one you love walks into the room and you feel your heart skip a beat? I know what love is, Raoul, because I feel it for Erik. When he smiles at me I know that in that one moment I made him happy, such a simple statement, and yet it makes me want to cry to know that I made a difference in his life. I feel like everyday I want to see him more, hear his voice, feel his touch. He makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He not only listens to me, but he makes every word I say seem important. When I am upset all he has to do is hold me and suddenly everything is alright again. His kiss makes my knees go weak and when he holds my hand I feel like I can conquer the world. I don't know what love is? I'm now surrounded by it!"

Christine found herself out of breath from her outburst and tears had suddenly filled her eyes. Why did life make it such a struggle just to be with the one you cared about? Raoul was staring at her in complete and utter surprise. He had never heard her talk so passionately about anything or anyone in all the time he knew her. And yet in the little time she had known Erik it seemed she _had _indeed fallen in love with him. Even admitting that silently to himself was a blow to his ego.

What hurt the most was the fact that he really did love her, and to know she now had feelings for another man hurt more than he had ever thought before. He had never been dumped before, it was usually he who did the dumping. But since he met Christine he had just known that they were meant to be together. That was until some twist of fate decided that her car would break down and she would be rescued by some masked man. He would have never believed she loved him if not for the way she just had spoken. One can not lie when their heart is clearly written in their eyes.

"Does he know you love him?" he whispered. Christine had not been sure how Raoul was going to react, but she was a little surprised by his statement.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked. Christine shrugged. _Because I am afraid that he won't accept it. I'm afraid that that is not what he wants from me..._Raoul sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything left to say, Christine," he whispered.

"Raoul, please do not be angry," she pleaded.

"I'm not mad, Christine. I think a part of me had been hoping that the two of us could still be together because I could not quite believe that you could fall in love with a complete stranger," he said softly.

"What changed your mind?" Christine asked. He gave a sad smile.

"I don't think you are aware of it, but your heart is in your eyes. I care about you too much to ever take you away from something that makes your eyes light up like that," he said. With that he quietly left room.

**0000000000**

When Christine left the room Erik went in search for his mask. His hands were shaking and he felt ready to vomit. Never since he had been alive had he ever allowed his anger to take over him like that. He knew what he was capable of, everyone knows their strength, but he had promised himself that he would never use it against others. But he had just snapped. It seemed like years of frustration had come out and he had hit Christine's ex.

"Erik, are you-"

He spun away from Meg but still managed to hear her gasp. He threw a hand over his face and muttered a curse. Was the whole world now going to see what he looked like? His fist clenched as he located his mask and brought it to his face.

"No! Don't!" Meg demanded, rushing to him and stopping his arm. Erik kept his face turned away from her. He was not going to frighten this woman after how kind she had been to him! Damn it, Erik, you should have never left your home, these people will never accept you! He said to himself. Meg reached over and gently pried the mask from his hands, tossing it onto the bed.

"If you came to gawk you are going to be sorely disappointed," he growled. Meg shook her head, feeling a small smile come to her lips.

"Look, Erik, I don't know anything about you personally, but Christine told me about you, Erik. She has never talked about anyone like she does about you. You make her happy. I have known her for most of my life and yet when I saw the two of you together in my living room for those few short minutes I could see that there has never been a better pair," she said softly. Erik shook his head.

"That does not change my face," he growled. Meg shook her head.

"No, it doesn't, but I will tell you now, if it bothered her she would not be with you. I assume she has seen it?" Meg asked. Erik simply nodded.

"Then she cares about you more than any of you are admitting. If you know Christine nearly as much as I do you know that she always tells everything like it is," Meg said, causing Erik to smile gently. "So if your face turned her off she would say so. I think you make her happy because you are you, and visa versa."

Erik said nothing, taking this all in. He wanted to believe it, but knew it could not possibly be true.

"And you, Meg? You are her family..." Erik whispered. Meg smiled brightly.

"Honey, if it bothered me I would not be standing in front of you now, would I?" she said with a small laugh. Erik decided that that statement, at least, was true.

"Thank you," he murmured. She nodded and hugged him.

"You're welcome...Christine is talking to Raoul, isn't she?" she asked. He nodded. Meg thought about this for a moment.

"I think you might want to go and listen in," she suggested. Erik opened his mouth to argue. Meg cut him off by pushing him toward the door, handing him his mask as she did so.

"Believe me, you will be glad you did," she promised. Erik looked at her in confusion and followed her directions. Meg knew that Christine would reveal her feelings to Raoul to make him understand, hopefully they were the ones Erik wanted to hear.

**00000000000**

Erik felt himself stumble back to their room, having heard half of the conversation Christine had with Raoul. His heart felt tight and he felt like he was going to suffocate with joy. She loved him.

Christine Daae loved him.

Everything that had happened that day faded as he thought about the words he had heard her tell Raoul...and with so much passion! Surely she had to mean them? Raoul seemed convinced that she did. But what was he supposed to do now? He had never had a woman fall in love with him! How did a man go about such a thing? Was he supposed to tell her that he loved her too? No, that wouldn't work, then she would know that he had been eavesdropping on a private conversation. Did he wait for the right moment? What if that moment never came? God, he was going to go crazy thinking about what he was supposed to do.

"Erik..."

He turned to see Christine come into the room, tears in her eyes, choking her voice. She stumbled toward him and he caught her in his arms, pulling her close and feeling his heart beat painfully in his chest to know that he was holding the woman he was in love with.

"Christine?" he murmured, not quite knowing why she was crying.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Erik, please don't leave me," she whispered into his shirt. He frowned. Leave her?

"What?"

"I'm sorry all of this happened, I didn't know that Raoul would act like that, I am sorry he saw your face-just please...don't leave," she cried softly. Erik realized what was going on. He had been so reluctant to come here with her that she thought one false move would have him running back home, refusing to be with her because everything was against them.

"Christine, I do not care if he saw my face...I just regret hitting him," he said softly. She shook her head.

"No, it is alright," she promised him.

"I did not do that because he saw me, sweetheart...I did that because he hurt you," he whispered. She looked up at him, her round eyes finding his. "I will never let anyone hurt you, Christine, that is why I lost my cool. And I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Oh, Erik..." she whispered, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him. Erik lost himself in her kiss, telling himself that he would tell her he loved her soon, when he thought it was the right time. For right now, he wanted to lose himself in the arms of his angel.

A/N: This is **not **the last chapter!


	21. The Outcome of Strange Circumstances

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Outcome of Strange Circumstances**

**A/N: **This is the last official chapter of Winter Heat, followed right after by the epilogue, and if it seems a little fast paced it is meant to be that way. Thnx for any and all reviews! DJT

"Erik? Can I talk to you?"

Erik set down the clothes he had been packing to turn and look, surprisingly, at Raoul, who stood in the doorway. He seemed extremely nervous and he kept shifting his weight from side to side. Erik felt his hand clench unconciously and he silently told himself to relax. It would not due to start another arguement.

"What?" he snapped, unknowingly making his voice sharp. Raoul glanced down at his feet before looking at the masked man. He made a bold move and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone in the room together. Erik wondered what would make the man foolish enough to risk such a thing.

"I have just been thinking about my relationship with Christine," Raoul began, swallowing rather hard. Erik growled.

"There is no longer a relationship," Erik clarified for him. He did not need this man interferring with him and Christine any longer. Raoul frowned.

"No, let me finish," he insisted. Erik was surprised by the conviction in the other man's voice. He obviously had something he wanted to say.

"No matter what you think I care about Christine. I always will. When I found out she was now with you I can honestly say it killed me."

Erik had no idea why Raoul was telling him this. Did he want him to feel guilty? Was this some new trick to try and win Christine back? But he could hear the sincere earnestness in his voice and he knew that he had a point he was trying to get at.

"I don't know if you realize it, Erik, but she cares for you. And it is obvious you make her happy," he said with a sigh,"And I love her enough to know that you are what is best for her."

Erik almost had to ask Raoul to repeat himself. Had he just said what Erik thought he said? He was so stunned he did not know what to say. He had never expected this man to say such a thing to him.

"I know my opinion means nothing, but I came up here to apologize for what happened between us."

Erik did not know what drove him to move but he was suddenly approaching Raoul, who took an involuntary step back. But Erik held out his hand to the other man, his gratitude in his eyes. Raoul, stunned, shook the offered hand. A mutual respect for eachother appeared between them. The only thing they had in common was their mutual love for Christine. Erik realized that though Raoul had seemed like a jerk before, all he wanted was the best for Christine, it had just taken him a while to figure out that was what he wanted.

He was acting like a true man and apologizing for something that shouldn't have happened, and Erik respected him for it. He had no idea how this man could have been willing to do this. If their positions had been switched and Erik was the one to marry Christine only to find her in love with someone else he did not know what he would do. So he knew it could not be easy for Raoul. And it was obvious the man was still in love with Christine. And because of that love he was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy.

"We both lost our cool," Erik agreed. Raoul ran a hand through his hair.

"Christine has a way about her," Raoul said, causing both men to chuckle softly. It became quiet again while both men collected their thoughts.

"Take care of her, alright?" Raoul whispered. Erik met his eyes and nodded, silently promising him that he would. He saw Raoul differently and he did not seem like that bad of a guy.

**0000000000**

Raoul took a deep breath and walked out the door, leaving Erik to his thoughts. It had taken all of his willpower to go in there and say what needed to be said. He did not want an enemy in Erik, and he wanted Christine as a friend if he could have her as nothing else. He was surprised to see the very woman he was thinking about standing in the hallway. He felt his heart squeeze when he looked at her. She had been the woman for him and he had lost her...would there be another? Would he find the happiness she had found with Erik?

"Oh, Raoul, thank you..." she surprised him when she came to him and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He guessed she had heard the conversation he had had with Erik. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. He nodded. His acceptance was the only thing he could give her, and it had to be enough. "It means a lot to me."

"It was nothing...Christine?" he said. She smiled.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, alright? If you need anything don't ever hesitate to call me," he murmured. She hugged him again and nodded. Nothing could explain the pride she had felt in both Raoul and Erik for coming to terms with eachother on their own. She had not had to say or do anything, and, to her, that showed her what men they both really were.

"I will, Raoul. And the same goes to you. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," she said. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked away. Christine watched him go before smiling and going to get her things packed.

**000000000**

"Oh, Christine! I don't want you to go!"

Christine smiled through her tears and hugged a crying Meg. She and Erik had booked a flight that would take them to Christine's home and they were leaving in a few hours. She and Erik needed to start their new lives together, and she was very excited about the prospect.

"I know, Meg, but I promise I will not wait so long to come and visit again," Christine assured her. Meg nodded but cried even harder. Jacob took the brunette beauty from his wife and hugged her, beginning to think of her like a sister as well. Erik had little time to do or say anything before Meg threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Erik, I am so glad I met you!" she managed to cry between sobs. Erik smiled and hugged her. He felt he had truly found a friend in Meg and he was thankful for the way she had reacted when she had seen his unmasked face. It meant a lot to him. Jacob ended up having to pry his wife from Erik's arms because she truly did not want to see her friends go.

"I will stay in touch, Meg," Christine promised.

"You better," Meg replied, causing both Erik and Christine to smile. Meg nodded at Erik.

"This one is a keeper, Chris, don't lose him."

Christine smiled at Erik and gave him a kiss.

"I won't."

**0000000000**

Erik took a blanket and gently draped it over Christine's sleeping form. The plane had taken off an hour prior and it seemed to sink in for the first time that he was starting a life with Christine. He glanced over at her, a small smile coming to his lips as he watched her sleep peacefully. So much had happened since he had taken her out of that blizzard that he was still not sure if he was dreaming. If he was he would surely kill himself because this was better than any reality he could ever imagine for himself. He had never shared any aspect of his life with anyone, and since the time Christine had lived in his home he had realized that having the person you love there made it feel more like 'home'.

He knew they could make it together. He wanted to continue his art and Christine had her broadway life, so surely they would make more than enough money to support themselves and do the things they wished. But that was not anything that worried him. They had already gone through enough together to not care so much about trivial things.

What he had to worry about for the moment was much more important, and he was getting more nervous by the second.

**0000000000**

Christine groaned groggily when turbulance woke her up. Her eyes immediately landed on Erik to see him looking at her. She smiled at him sleepily and he returned the gesture.

"Did you get a good sleep?" he murmured. She nodded. She always did when he was next to her. Her heart was near to bursting with her love for him and it was such a strange and welcome feeling she had no idea what to do.

"I like it when you look at me like that," Erik whispered. Christine focused.

"Like what?"

"Like I am the only man you wish to see," he said. She smiled and took his hand.

"You are," Christine replied. He leaned over and kissed her softly and she giggled against his mouth.

"What?" he wondered.

"I feel so wonderful."

Erik leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I plan on making you feel even more wonderful tonight."

Christine leaned back to gaze into his eyes in surprise.

"Erik! I'm surprised!" she laughed. She had never heard him talk like that before and it was working on her like foreplay. Geeze, she did have it bad for this man and she was not even disappointed about it in the least. She watched in interest when Erik blushed ever so slightly and looked away. She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her.

"I liked hearing you talk like that," she whispered.

"Really?" he said, surprised. He had merely spoken what he thought out loud and had been embarrassed after he said it. But Christine was smiling as she nodded at him.

"Yes...I think it is rather sexy," she said honestly. They both turned when the older woman sitting in front of them turned to look at them with a small frown. Erik was about to apologize to her when Christine frowned back before kissing him full on the mouth, the woman still watching. He made a noise, as if to protest, but she did not let up. The woman muttered something under her breath but it seemed like Christine was paying little attention to her. Only when Erik responded did she finally break away.

"I am not going to hide what I feel for you simply because we are in public," she murmured. Erik did not know how to respond. He had never had anyone who was proud of him before. For Christine to want people to know they were a couple was mindblowing. The woman was no longer staring at them and Erik decided that he rather liked kissing her in front of everyone, it was letting all potential men know that she was already taken.

**0000000000**

The airport was swamped with people when they finally landed. Erik was grateful to have both of his feet back on solid ground because he had never liked flying very much. But strangely, with Christine there, he barely even noticed it. They literally had to push their way through the crowd to even get close to finding their luggage. Erik took both his and Christine's while she carried Ramses in his crate.

As they made their way through the airport towards the entrance Erik glanced from side to side nervously. He could do this, couldn't he? In front of all of these people? That idea had his hands beginning to sweat and his breathing suddenly felt labored. Christine was walking slightly in front of him while she tried to walk through the crowd without dropping Ramses. _For once in your life, Erik, do what it is that _you _want!_

His heart was screaming at him to do what it was he wanted and yet his fear was making it difficult. If something were to go wrong...

"Be a man, Erik," he growled to himself. Deciding he had to do this before he lost his nerve he dropped their luggage to his side and grabbed Christine's arm. He had Ramses crate out of her hands and on the floor before she was even turned towards him. When she was towards him Erik took her face in his hands and kissed her with more passion than he even knew he was capable of.

He could feel her surprise against his mouth but he didn't stop, not even when he heard the sound of people whispering distastefully and a few younger people whistling. Christine finally wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. Only when Erik felt all of his nerves come under control and his body relax did he pull away. Christine's eyes caught his and there was a glazed look there and a small smile on her now swollen lips.

"What was that for?" she wondered softly.

"Besides the fact that you are beautiful?" he asked. Christine smiled and nodded. Erik swallowed very hard before getting down on one knee in front of her. Christine felt her breath catch in her throat and she suddenly felt like she was suffocating. Several people that had been walking by stopped to see what it was the masked man was about to say and do. Erik swallowed again.

"Christine, I know that we only met under strange circumstances, and we have not known eachother very long, but..." his dark eyes found hers and it was as if the whole world was being offered to her. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that I loved you."

Christine felt tears fill her eyes. To hear this man say those words to her almost made her faint. And the fact that he was saying it in front of all of these people meant more to her than one could ever imagine. She was so proud of him for being willing to talk in front of so many people.

"I've never met anyone like you and I know I never will...you accepted me for who I was and I love you for it," he continued. Several women now standing around them sighed at the romantic words this man was saying. And they all suddenly wished they could be in Christine's place.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Erik..." she whispered his name longingly, needing to hear the words and feeling her heart clench in emotion. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Christine was now crying so much she knew she looked a wreck. He took her hand gently in his and slowly slipped it onto her finger.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered softly. Everyone around them waited with bated breaths, wanting to know what her answer was to be.

Christine managed to sob 'yes' before throwing herself into Erik's waiting arms. He felt the tension drain from his body and he held her close, laughing as she rained wet kisses all over the good side of his face. People around them cheered and Christine was smiling even through her tears.

"Oh, Erik, I love you so much," she murmured in between kisses. Erik kissed her back, suddenly feeling like he had never been as happy as he was in that moment. He had heard her say that she loved him to Raoul, but to hear her say it to him directly was a whole other experience. Without this woman he would have lived his life alone and unhappy. She had shown him love and acceptance and now he was quite certain that he could never live without her.

"I love you, too, Christine," he said, pushing the hair from her face. "You have made me into a better man."

"I am glad I could help," she murmured.

"I am sorry this is not the most romantic place to ask you-"

Christine placed a finger to his lips.

"It was perfect."

And he knew she meant it.

"Let's go home, Erik."

He was quick to follow.

**Epilogue**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my really good friend N.S.L Jewelles, for all of her help and support! Check out her stories, you will be glad you did. I am really sad to see this story go, but it is time, and these characters finally have their story, and I can work on finishing the others. All of your reviews were appreciated and thnx everyone for all of your support! DJT

Disclaimer: The lyrics in the beginning of this chapter do not belong to me, they are from the broadway show _Aida_.

"_Every moment of my life from now until I die I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand.Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time for some God's experiment in which we have no say? In which we're given paradise but only for a day?"_

Applause surrounded Erik as he stood at the end of _Aida_, the actors and actresses, including Christine, came out to bow for the crowd and Erik could not help it when he whistled. Every time she was up there and he heard her sing he was in paradise, watching what he believed to be one of God's angels. And sometimes he thought she was only singing to him, and that made it all the more thrilling.

As people left the theater Erik made his way backstage, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Christine's dressing room door was slightly ajar and he silently made his way inside. She was leaning forward over her makeup table, looking into the mirror while she cleaned off the heavy stage makeup she wore. He stood there silently for a moment, knowing she had yet to see him.

Six years.

Six years of marriage and he never tired of looking at her. She grew more beautiful with every passing day and his love for her only grew stronger with every year they were together. Even with the costume she wore he could see the slight swell of her stomach beneath and a rush of pride went through him. That was their child in there, a child that Erik was already in love with.

Many things had changed in the last six years. The biggest being the fact that Raoul had married and was truly happy and Meg and Jacob had had twins two years ago. Erik now thought of all of them as family, including Raoul, who he had become close friends with.

"Keep looking at me like that and it may be a while before we leave this dressing room."

Erik's gaze found his wife's to see her smiling at him. He went to her and handed her the flowers. She took them and gave him a long, torturing kiss.

"Don't tempt me with such a statement," he murmured against her mouth. She smiled and pulled away, liking the frown of frustration she saw on her husband's face.

"We have to get home, honey, and then, if you're good..." she let herself trail off, hearing him growl as she turned to get out of her costume. He helped her and his hands took every oppertunity to run along her skin, having Christine enflamed in a matter of moments. It still amazed her that their passion and desire for eachother never diminished. In fact, she wanted him more every time he touched her.

Christine turned and pushed him against the makeup table, making quick work of his shirt.

"I think we've both been good enough..."

**0000000000**

Taking the keys out of his pocket Erik opened the front door and let Christine walk in first. The house was quiet except for the noise of the television from the living room and after they took off their coats they both made their way towards the noise. Erik could not help but smile when he walked through his house, seeing his own drawings and paintings on the walls as well as pictures of him and his family, several of which he had drawn and painted himself.

The living room contained the television which was set above the fireplace, which blazed with life beneath it. Pictures were in this room as well. There was a couch with a coffee table that had several magazines, coloring books, and crayons, and what looked like left over pizza sitting on it. Macy, their babysitter stood when she saw them come in.

"Thanks so much for coming over tonight, Macy, it is very appreciated," Christine said.

"Of course! The kids are wonderful," the young woman replied. Erik took out his wallet and payed her for the night. He walked her to the door and after he saw her safely get into her car and drive away he shut the door and locked is securely. Christine was cleaning up the living room and Erik went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

He never got tired of how comfortable he felt in this house. He had bought it for Christine and given her the keys on their honeymoon in Paris. She had been so happy about it that she wanted to leave their honeymoon early just so she could see it, saying she had never had a house before, only apartments. Since then she had made it into a home and he loved being there, feeling needed and wanted.

"Erik, are you ready for bed?" Christine asked. Since the moment they had moved in six years prior she had never gone a single night to bed without him. It was a small thing but Erik liked it.

"Yes, I'm exhausted," he grinned, leaving little doubt as to why he was tired. She grinned at him and took his hand, leading him upstairs. There were three bedrooms upstairs and like they did every night they stopped at the first one, Christine quietly opening the door.

"Erik!"

Her husband nearly pushed his way past her when he heard the worried tone in her voice. Everything in the room was the same as it had been when they left, toys littering the floor, and pictures of dinosaurs and superheros on the wall. But there was no one lying in the bed. Christine rushed to the second room, her eyes greeted with ballerinas all over, but with the same result, no one in the bed. Christine was as close to panic as she had ever been.

"Christine..."

She turned to see Erik standing at their bedroom door, a small smile appearing in the darkness. She rushed to his side and peered inside, seeing her two angels lying cuddled together in their large bed. Ramses and Pancake lying at their feet. Sighing in relief she went inside, Erik following right behind her. She went to the bedside and peered down at her two children. Six year old Mackenzie was lying with her body pressed closed to her brother, her dark brown hair spread out around her like a halo, looking for all the world like a sleeping angel.

Four year old Alexander slept with his thumb in his mouth, his black hair mussed. He slept on his back with one arm flung wide, his tiny body encased in dinosaur pajamas. She had never seen a more beautiful sight than her two children sleeping. She had been frightened when she had not seen them in their beds but she was glad they were in her and Erik's bed. There was not a better feeling in the world than to wake up next to her husband and children.

Erik had made his way into their bathroom and she could hear the shower running. She changed into her own pajamas and climbed into bed beside Alexander, his small frame naturally curling into hers. Christine smiled and kissed both of their brows. She was almost asleep when Erik finally came to bed. He pulled them all as close to him as he could and Christine felt protected and warm.

"I love you, Christine," he murmured. She watched him lovingly as he kissed both Mackenzie and Alexander's brow, hugging them both even more tightly against him.

"I love you, too, Erik," she whispered. He leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and settled down for the night. Christine watched him long after he had fallen asleep. She would be forever grateful for what she had been given.

Within Erik's arms she had found the place she belonged.

A/N: Review please!


End file.
